


A Day In the Life

by tdgal1



Series: Holiday Fun Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Felicity Smoak is an MIT graduate and assistant to Oliver Queen.  Suddenly she is his pretend girlfriend and in the spotlight.  Oliver Queen needs a girlfriend to get rid of an obsessive former lover and to please his parents.  His assistant is funny, smart and lovable.  When he suddenly announces they are a couple, both of them get more than they expected.





	1. Felicity Smoak - Class of '99 and Girlfriend to Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowflurryflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflurryflake/gifts).



> The lovely and talented victoriaOlicity for the wonderful cover. So excited to have art for one of my fics. I am working on chapter 2 and it is Oliver's POV.

 

 

Today was turning into a great day for Felicity Smoak.  She was Jewish but she still loved the Christmas season with its bright colors, laughter, parties, food and fun.  Today she wore her red dress in honor of the season.  Able to stop at her favorite coffee shop made her day even brighter.  The way everything just worked this morning made Felicity so happy.  She got up on time, had her clothes all laid out, the shower actually heated up quickly, makeup went on without having to redo anything and she had time to stop for coffee.  She was in such a great mood, she decided to bring a coffee for Oliver Queen, her boss and John Diggle, trusted bodyguard and friend to said boss.  When Oliver “promoted” her to his executive assistant, she made sure he knew she was not a maid who brought him coffee or picked up his laundry but she would make an exception to the rule this morning.  Karma has been good to her and she really needs to extend that out to others.  Strolling through security and to the executive elevator, Felicity was humming Christmas carols to herself.  Once she reached her desk, she glanced into Oliver’s office and was not surprised when she saw he was not in yet.  She placed the coffee on his desk along with one for Dig and began work. Oliver and Dig arrived a few minutes later.  Noticing the coffee, they both thanked her and the workday began.  Who would have thought that a day that started out so promising would have such a weird ending?

 

Felicity saw the last appointment of the day was someone she was not familiar with – a Susan Williams.  Her personality was one that disliked mysteries and felt they needed to be solved so she felt justified to run a search on Ms. Williams to see what popped up and she was shocked to see pictures of Oliver and Ms. Williams out at several events together.  Was Oliver dating this woman?  With all the time she spent with Oliver working late nights and having intimate knowledge of his calendar and life, Felicity was surprised she did not know about Ms. Williams but decided that mystery was solved and no longer needed any more time spent on it.  So involved in working on files for the board meeting, Felicity looked up to see someone standing in front of her.  Tall, chestnut hair that fell in perfect waves over her shoulders, model like body wrapped in a dress that cost more than Felicity made in a month, brown eyes that were looking at her with disdain and annoyance flashed through her mind as she put on her best professional face to ask her if she was Ms. Williams, Mr. Queen’s next appointment.

 

“I am Susan Williams but I am certainly more than ‘Mr. Queen’s next appointment’” she snarled at Felicity.

“I will let Mr. Queen know you are here, Ms. Williams.  Would you like to take a seat and wait?”

“No, Ollie will see me right away so I don’t need to take a seat.”

 

Felicity gave a tight smile while picking up the phone to let Oliver know Susan was here for him.

 

“Susan Williams?  What is she doing here?”

“Mr. Queen, she was on the schedule and is waiting.”

 

Oliver sauntered out of the office and ushered Ms. Williams in.  Annoyed that she had to put up with another one of Oliver’s women, Felicity started to get ready to leave for the night when the intercom beeped.

 

“Felicity, could you come into my office, please?”

“Of course, Mr. Queen.”                                                                            

 

A very angry woman, an obviously amused Dig and a seemingly calm Oliver greeted Felicity when she walked in.  Her perfect day started to crumble when Oliver walked over to her enveloping her into his side with a tightly wrapped arm around her waist and announced, “Felicity, I told Susan the truth about us.”

 

It took all of Felicity’s professionalism, strength and resolve to stand still with a neutral look on her face. Oliver was playing some game and he was going to be the one to play the next piece, not her.  She did not know the rules or the game so it was his funeral.

 

“Susan knows you are my girlfriend.  She knows we had a break but we are now together again.”

 

As Felicity walked to the elevator to end her day she had one thought - and to think she was having a great day.

 

************************

 

Felicity was fuming.  Of all the harebrained things Oliver has done since she started working with him, this must be the topper.  Does he think he can he can just say or do anything he wants without thinking about the consequences first?  Of course, he does.  He is Oliver Queen.  Felicity refuses to look at toward his office.  She just sits at her desk typing and looking at the reports for Applied Science that Oliver needs to understand.    The phone intercom interrupts her thoughts.

 

“Felicity, can you come into my office, please?”

 

The last time she heard those words she gained a boyfriend she did not know she had.  What will happen this time?  Did he upgrade her to fiancé or wife?  Walking into the office, she sees Oliver looking quite pleased with himself.

 

“Here I am.  What can I do for you?”  she asks him sarcastically.

“Glad you asked.  You and I will be attending the annual QC Christmas party.  I asked my sister, Thea, to come and take you shopping for an appropriate outfit.  She will be here in an hour.  You take as much time as you need.”  He smiled at her like she should be grateful he took care of everything. 

“I usually go out on dates and have more intimate conversations when I have a boyfriend.  I was not aware having takeout brought in when we work late was considered a date.  That must be how you earned the title of Playboy of Starling, huh?”

 

Eyebrows raised and a head turn was the only sign that Oliver even heard what she said.  His face remained calm.

 

“Exactly how intimate would you like, Felicity?”

“Oh, that wicked sense of humor contributed to that title also.  Oliver, you don’t just ask someone to come into your office and suddenly announce that person is your girlfriend.  What were you thinking?”

“Susan was becoming a problem and I needed an out.  When she mentioned you and made a crack about us being together, I suddenly saw how convenient it would be.  The board has been on me about having a relationship and my parents have mentioned it several times.  Everyone loves you and you charm all you meet.  You are the perfect cover girlfriend.  Don’t worry.  I will make sure you have all you need – clothes, jewelry, money…….."

“Wait, one minute. I am not someone you buy.  What makes you think I am interested in your money?  No, you need to get someone else.  Call your sister and tell her I will not be shopping with her today or any other day.”

“Felicity, wait.  Please.  I did not express myself correctly.  I just don’t want you to be out any money helping me.  You are doing me a huge favor and you should not be paying for that.  Please help me. “

 

 Those big blue puppy dog eyes begging her to help him, be his friend, love him…damn, Oliver Queen and his handsome face.

 

“Fine.  I will go shopping with Thea.”

“And attend the party with me??  Please.”

“Yes, I will attend the party with you.  Wait, maybe we need to talk about this fake girlfriend thing.”

“Felicity, I thought you agreed?”

“Calm down.  I did but we need to come up with a cover story, talk about what we will or won’t be doing and find out some basics about each other… mostly you about me since I already know more than I want to about you.”

“That is why I need you.  You are the smart one.  Okay, how about dinner tonight and we will go over everything?”

“Dinner?”

“You did say you normally date and are more intimate with a boyfriend, didn’t you?” Oliver winks at her and she shakes her head.

“Okay to dinner but no to intimate. These are the types of things we need to sort out.  I am going back to my desk and working on your schedule and meetings until Thea comes.”

 

Felicity had to say shopping with Thea was an experience.  The young brunette had energy to spare and she was a shopping diva.  The first five dresses she tried on Thea said no and pushed her back into the dressing room and then Thea let out a triumphant yell.

 

“I found it.  I found the perfect dress for you.”  

 

Soon the personal shopper came to Felicity with a red gown with a sweetheart neckline, slit up the side and Thea followed demanding Felicity try this dress on immediately.  She had to admit that the dress fit her and it showed off her blonde hair and fair complexion but Felicity was concerned that the dress had no back at all.  It showed off her behind and made her look sexy without being radical but the dress material ended at her lower back and she would not be able to wear a bra with it.  When she walked out, Thea was thrilled.

 

“Yup, that is it.  My brother won’t be able to keep his hands off you and his jealousy at everyone else staring at you will be priceless.  That dress is yours.  Let’s go get accessories.”

 

After getting black strappy heels, a black clutch, and some dangling earrings, Thea announced they had more shopping to do.

 

“Thea, I have a dress and accessories.  I don’t need anything else.”

“Nonsense, we need to get you panties and there are still some shops I want to try.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of your brother.”

 

Thea laughed and put her arm through Felicity’s.

 

“I am going to keep you.  I love your sense of humor and honesty.  Your babbles are the most adorable ever and you are not after my brother for money or fame.  Yup, keeping you.”

“I am not a doll you can just dress up you know.”

“Keeping you for sure.  Let’s go.”

 

Thea had four dresses, two evening gowns, panties, bras, shoes, jeans, sweaters, and a few blouses in the car by the time they were finished.  Felicity said no many times but Thea was like a freight train when she made up her mind.  Taking all this from Oliver felt so wrong.  Having her unmentionables bought by Oliver horrified Felicity so Thea told her SHE was going to buy all that on her own credit card.  Felicity had to take her word for it since the black Amex card looked exactly like Oliver’s.

 

Thea took her to her apartment and told her to change into one of her new dresses with a new pair of heels.  Thea was going to do her hair and makeup for her “date” with Oliver.   Thea was fun and spicy.  She made Felicity laugh with her stories of Oliver and Tommy when they were younger.   As Felicity found herself warming more and more to Oliver’s sister, she felt the guilt of lying to the girl weighing down on her.  Soon Thea stopped working with her hair and sat down next to Felicity.

 

“What’s bothering you, Lissy?  I can tell you have something on your mind.  I want to be your friend and I am here to listen.”

 

The genuine caring in Thea’s eyes made Felicity feel like a fraud.  She was a fraud.  Thea really wanted Oliver to be happy and she believed in the fairy tale that Oliver was weaving about him and Felicity. 

 

“I don’t feel like it is real.  Oliver and me.  I am not his type.  We don’t make sense.  I am sorry if I ruined your fun.  Yes, I would love to be friends with you but I am not sure how long Oliver and I will be together.”  She was planting the seed so Thea would not be so disappointed when Oliver went back to his playboy ways.

 

“Lissy, the fact that you are not his type is awesome.  His type was clingy, money hungry crazies who just wanted their 15 minutes of fame dating him.  They wanted gifts, jewelry, apartments, and fame.  They did not know enough about Oliver to love him.  You are smart, beautiful and sensible and you have no thoughts about his money.  You have your own self-worth and don’t need him.  You are perfect for him and I am going to make sure he can’t live without you.  Tonight, he will see why he needs to take you seriously.”

 

Felicity hugs Thea as tears drop down her cheeks.  All her friends are in Central City and a few people she knew from IT.  It is wonderful to have such a loyal friend as Thea Queen.  The mood lightened as Thea finished makeup and hair.  Felicity just went into the bedroom to grab her shoes when the doorbell rang.    

 

“Hey, Speedy.  Where is Felicity?”

“She will be out in a minute.  I spent lots of money on your card for her today.  I did buy something for you, however.”

 

Thea pulls out a green see through baby doll with ties on the panties and bra for easy removal and a sheer short cover-up.  Oliver stares at the garment as he swallows and tries to breathe.  Then two things happen at once:  a gasp is heard from the bedroom door and a laugh erupts from Thea. 

 

“What did you do, Thea?  Put that away now.  Oh my God.” 

 

 Felicity rushes out of the bedroom blushing all the way to her toes as she sees Oliver staring at the baby doll.  He turns his head to look at Felicity.  She feels a warmth go through her as eyes get darker while they slowly move down her body.  He licks his lips as his eyes stop at her breasts and then travel down.  You could hear a pin drop until Thea giggles.  The spell is broken as Felicity turns her head to stare at Thea.  Thea pays no attention as she looks at the couple.

 

“I can see you like my little gift, Ollie.” 

 

After the scene where Felicity practically tore that garment out of Thea’s hands and shoved it back in the bag with a “We have to talk about boundaries, Thea.” Oliver led Felicity out of the townhouse and started driving to the restaurant.

 

“I had NO idea that Thea bought that.  I will take it back to the store tomorrow.”

“It’s okay.  You can keep it.  Thea does not realize this is a fake relationship so she was probably trying to help me out.” 

 

Felicity turned her head toward the window.  She knows this is just a temporary situation and not real so why did it hurt when Oliver made that statement?  She is probably just tired and hungry after the big shopping excursion.  Dinner and then bed will make this all seem like a bad dream.

The hostess showed them to their table and it was very secluded.

 

“I wanted to make sure we had some privacy since you wanted to talk,”  Oliver explained as they were seated.

“That’s great.  Should we order and talk then?”

“That works. “

 

The waiter came over and Oliver ordered a bottle of wine.  Sitting in this high-end restaurant watching the candlelight and drinking a glass of wine almost made Felicity feel like this was a real date. Almost but not quite.

 

“Oliver, what is your end game here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you really given this thought?  How long do you intend for this to continue?  What about your family?  What about my Mom?  The reporters?  The board?  And how do you expect people to think you are dating me?”

“Dating you?  Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Come on, Oliver.  You are, well, you and I am just me.  Who is going to believe you are dating me instead of your normal leggy model type?”

“Felicity, even if I was as shallow as you are suggesting, have you looked at yourself?  Most people will probably find it hard to believe you are lowering your standards to go out with me, not the other way around?  You are beautiful, smart, successful, charismatic and I am known as an immature playboy who flunked out of four colleges.”

“Thank you but how long do you anticipate this going on?  What if you meet someone you would like to take home with you?  That would look terrible if you were caught cheating on me even though I know it is not real.  And to what extent do you plan on taking this? “

“I am not sure how long but maybe for a few months.  I will not meet anyone and certainly, will not cheat on you.  What extent?  What do you mean by that?”

“Boyfriends hold hands with their girlfriends.  Do you plan on doing that?”

“Yes.  Is that a problem?”

“No, that is okay.  Boyfriends hug their girlfriends.  Do you want to do that?”

“Yes, that would be expected, right?”

“Yes, it would.  How about kissing?”

“Well, yeah.  Do you not want me to kiss you?”

“I think this could become messy and make things awkward between us, don’t you?”

“No, I think we are both adults and friends.  We can do this and be fine.”

 

Felicity had serious doubts about that but she already agreed so there was nothing more to be done about it now.  Dinner conversation became lighter.  Oliver reached over and took her hand in his.  Soon his thumb was lightly rubbing against her wrist.  He was looking at her like he was trying to discover something.  Felicity felt the need to finish this dinner and get home.  Sitting across a dinner table with Oliver rubbing her wrist and watching her with those deep blue eyes was influencing the blonde.  If she could not make it through one dinner date, how in the world was she going to be able to handle being a girlfriend to the handsome billionaire? 

 

 After dinner one of Felicity’s predictions came true.  Someone alerted the press that Oliver Queen was there with a new woman.  They were bombarded the minute they left the restaurant.  Oliver shielded her as he helped her into the back seat of the limo and ordered the driver to go.  When they got to her townhouse, Oliver insisted her walk her to the door. 

 

“Thank you for dinner.  It was lovely.”

“Felicity, I am sorry about the paps.  I will try to shield you the best I can but you should learn how to deal with them.”

“I will.  Goodnight, Oliver.”  Felicity replied as she closed her door and locked it. 

 

 Mint chip ice cream and some Netflix would be needed to process through this night. 

 

*************************************

 

Felicity was just finishing her makeup the next day when she heard the doorbell.  She looked out to see Oliver.

 

“Hi, Oliver.  What are you doing here?”

“I came to take you to work.”

“I have my own car but thank you.”

“Yes, I know you have a car but it would be better for me to pick you up for the next few days or so.”

“Why?”

 

Instead of answering, Oliver passed his phone over to her.  She read the headline:

**Oliver Queen dating secretary**.

Already?  She skimmed the story and soon found her name in the story.  That did not take long.  Her name was already associated as Oliver Queen’s next conquest.  What do you put that on your resume as?

 

“Just give me a minute to get my stuff.”

 

The phone never stopped ringing.  Very few calls were related to business.  Most of the calls were from pesky reporters looking for a story.  If Felicity had to say the words “no comment” or “please contact our PR team” one more time, she would scream.  The head of the PR team, Miranda Jones, was the first call of the morning.  She set up a meeting for 3:00 in Oliver’s office.  She reminded Felicity that she was to give no information out and her team was working on getting Felicity’s call screened.  Miranda told her to have lunch in today until they met and discussed the “situation”.  Great, she was a situation now. 

 

At exactly three, Miranda was at the office.  Miranda, Felicity, and Oliver sat in his office with the door shut tight.  Felicity felt like a piece of meat as Miranda sized her up.  Luckily, she was wearing one of her nicest dresses and heels.  The verdict must have been in her favor as Miranda started the discussion.

 

“Mr. Queen, I was not aware you were now dating Ms. Smoak but we will need to get this under control quickly.”

 

Felicity agreed but could see the way Oliver bristled at Miranda’s words and the cold look that came over his face.

 

“I was unaware that I needed to get your approval before I picked a girlfriend, Ms. Jones.”

“You don’t, Mr. Queen, however, if your girlfriend is your executive assistant we need to take steps to minimize the coverage.  Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, I believe that is your job.”

“It is and that is why I arranged this meeting.  Mr. Queen, I am not trying to pry into your love life.  I have been with the company for over 20 years.  I have handled all the publicity to keep QC as clean as possible.  I worked with your father and mother to avoid any scandals affecting the company.  I am just trying to do my job.  Ms. Smoak is a lovely young lady.  She is smart and independent but the press will try to make this look like a boss and his secretary story.  I am sure you do not want Ms. Smoak to be villainized in the press, do you?”

“No, of course not.  I want Felicity protected as much as possible.  This is not a boss/secretary story.  Felicity and I became close since we do work together but I saw a beautiful, charming lady that I wanted to get to know on a more personal level.”

 

For a few minutes, Felicity could almost imagine things actually going that way but then her realistic personality reminded her that this was a pony show for the board, his parents, and his former lovers.  Yuck.

 

“Okay.  We will do a press announcement.  Your relationship will be announced along with an appearance that you both will be doing at a homeless shelter in the glades.  You will be donating money for food and gifts for the residents there.  This will be a great way to show the relationship in a positive light.  I assume you will be attending the QC Christmas party together?”

“Yes, Oliver asked me to go to the party with him.  Is that okay?”

“It will be expected but we will do the announcement and the appearance first.  Can you do the appearance on Friday?”

 

After checking Oliver’s schedule, Felicity agreed Friday would work out fine.  Miranda told them a few other things they needed to be careful of and then took her leave.

 

Before Felicity could go back to her desk, Oliver took her hand and started rubbing her wrist like he did at dinner. 

 

“Are you okay?  I know this is a lot.  I appreciate this so much.”

 

Looking up at the sincerity in his face as she feels his thumb on her wrist, Felicity smiles softly at him.  The doubts and reality of the situation hit her as he smiles back and Felicity pulls her hand away and walks back to her desk.  This is exactly what she cannot do.  It would be too easy to believe this is real and it is not.  For the rest of the afternoon, Felicity would repeat those words in her head over and over until her body finally got the message.

_Queen Consolidated wanted to answer the questions about Oliver Queen and his new girlfriend.  Mr. Queen is dating Felicity Smoak from Queen Consolidated.  Ms. Smoak took the job as Mr. Queen’s executive assistant as a personal favor.  Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak were friends and he needed someone he could trust as he worked his way into his position as CEO.  Ms. Smoak was the youngest graduate at MIT.  She graduated with a dual Master’s degree summa cum laude.  The Queen family are happy that their son is settling down with a woman of integrity, intelligence, and beauty.  The couple asks for privacy as they become adjusted to the publicity regarding their relationship._

 

Miranda did a fantastic job on the press release.  Felicity was curious about the statement that the Queen family were happy about them as a couple.  She barely knew any other Queens except Oliver.  Mr. Queen might remember her from IT working on his computer a few times.  Mrs. Queen saw her a few times when she came to take Oliver to lunch.  That was the extent of her knowledge of the Queens and them of her.  Oh, well.  At least Miranda gave her a glowing backstory.

 

” Felicity, my parents want me to bring you home for dinner tonight.  Thea and her boyfriend Roy will also be there.  We can leave after work.”

“Wait, what?  Dinner with your family?  When did that come about?  I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

 

“My mother called when she saw the press release and asked me strongly to bring you for dinner.  It was going to happen sooner or later so tonight is the sooner.”

“I am not ready to meet your parents.  I am not sure I will ever be ready.”

“You have to be ready.  Tonight is the night.”  Looking at her expression, Oliver changed his tactics.  Taking her hand, he looked deeply into her eyes and said, “Please, Felicity?”

 

Apparently, Felicity had no backbone or no ability to say no to him when he became all sweet because she saw herself nod her head.

 

“I need to go home and change first.  I want to be dressed for dinner.”

“You are dressed.  I can assure you I would notice if you were not.” Oliver teased her.

“I need to get dressed in nicer clothes, Oliver.  Of course, I am dressed.  I would not come to work naked, I mean, naturally I get dressed for work, I mean, 3…2…1. I need to change for dinner.”

“Okay, we can stop by your townhouse first but it needs to be quick, okay?”

“Fine.  You can help me pick out an appropriate dinner outfit for the Queens.”

“What you are wearing is appropriate.”

“Oliver!”

“Sorry, I would be happy to help.”

 

Oliver walked into her bedroom and opened the closet.  Looking through her dresses, he picked one up and handed it to her.

 

“I didn’t mean for you to come into my closet like that.  The Queens have no boundaries, do they?”

“You asked me to pick out something so I did.  How was I going to know what to pick out if I did not look at your dresses?  My favorite color is green and that dress is my favorite.”

 

Felicity turned to him in amazement.  Oliver notices her clothes?  This dress is his favorite?  When did he start doing that?

 

“Yes, that dress is my favorite.  Yes, I notice what you wear.  I am not blind or stupid.  What man in his right mind wouldn’t notice you?  I probably started the day I met you.  Do you need help undressing?”

“What?  No, I will undress and dress myself.  Thank you very much.”

“Just trying to be a good boyfriend,”  Oliver smirks at her.

 

Felicity shoves him out of the bedroom and starts getting ready.  She is not looking forward to another deceit and a night having dinner with the Queens.

 

Pulling up to the Queen Mansion in a limo with a driver was beyond surreal to Felicity.  She looked at the long driveway surrounded by carefully manicured flowers, the huge, brightly lit front of a place that looked like it was straight out of a novel and the grounds surrounded by a gate that had a security lock.  She could feel a headache coming on from the stress of it all.  Oliver must have sensed something because he took her hand and smiled at her.

 

“My parents are going to love you.”

“Why would they?  I am nothing like your former ‘girlfriends’.”

“That is the reason I am sure they will love you.” Oliver laughed.

“I think they will know I am lying and fire me.”

“That won’t happen and we are here.”

 

As the driver opens the door and Oliver helps Felicity get out of the car, there is a flash of brown and suddenly Felicity finds herself with an armful of Thea.

 

“Speedy, let her stand up before you ambush her.”

“Lissy, I am so glad you are here.  I can’t wait for you to meet Roy.”

 

Thea threads her arm through Felicity and walks her into the house.  Oliver follows with a smile.  There is a woman standing in the entryway.

 

“Mr. Oliver, is this your young lady?”

“Raisa, this is Felicity Smoak.  Felicity, this is Raisa, the most important person in our household.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Felicity.  She is very pretty, Mr. Oliver.”

“Yes, she is, Raisa, and super smart.”

“That is good, Mr. Oliver.”

“Your parents are waiting for you in the drawing room.”

 

A drawing room?  And you need a map to be able to find your way around this big house. 

 

“Or a boyfriend.”

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

 

Oliver takes her hand and led her down a hall where she sees Thea, Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen and a young boy sitting down with drinks.

 

“Mom, Dad, this is Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend.”

“Felicity, Moira and Robert, Thea and Roy.”

“Felicity, it is so great to finally meet you.  Oliver has been keeping you a secret.”  Moira Queen tells her.

“Mrs. Queen, thank you for inviting me to dinner.”

 

Before Moira could respond, Raisa announces dinner is ready. Oliver takes her hand as they all walk to the dining room. 

 

“Felicity, I understand you work at Queen Consolidated as Oliver’s executive assistant,”  Moira asks.

“Yes, Mrs. Queen.”

“Please call me Moira.  How did you and Oliver meet?”

“He came down to the IT department after he spilled a latte on his computer.  I fixed it for him.  After that, he came down or called me up to his office when he has any computer issues.”

“Sounds like Oliver needed a reason to visit a beautiful woman in the It department.”  Robert winks at Oliver.

“You caught me, Dad.  I did want to see more of Felicity and she was not interested in me unless I had a computer issue.  It took forever for her to agree to go out with me.”

 

Felicity was trying to figure out what Oliver was up to.  He did not come to see her because he wanted her to go out with him.  I guess this is the cover story he plans to use with his family.  She is staying out of this and letting Oliver handle his own lies.

 

“Felicity, you graduated early from MIT with a Master’s Degree?”

“Yes, Mrs. I mean Moira.  I graduated at age 19 with a dual Master’s degree in cyber security and computer science.”

“That is quite an accomplishment.   Your family must be very proud of you.”

“It is just my Mom and she is proud of me.”

 

Dinner went on with no issues until Moira suggested Felicity stay the night.  Stating it was getting late and there was no reason for her to go out when she could stay at the mansion.  Felicity tried to say no but Moira was very insistent. 

 

“I did not bring any extra clothes with me so I better head back home but thank you.”

“Lissy, you can use my clothes.  We are close to the same size.  I have plenty”

 

It was finally decided Felicity would stay the night and borrow Thea’s clothes.  Thea declared they should watch a movie together and they all went to the viewing room.  Moira and Robert left the love seat open for Felicity and Oliver to sit down in.  Oliver sat with his arm around her and she found she was enjoying, not only the movie but the company of the Queen family.  Robert and Moira seemed very happy together and he teased her through most of the movie.  Roy Harper, Thea’s boyfriend, was from the glades but genuinely seemed to care for Thea.  After the movie, when it was time to go to bed, was when the panic came back.

 

“Thea, can you please bring some clothes to Oliver’s room for Felicity?”

“Oliver’s room?”  Felicity said in shock.

“Don’t worry.  We understand Oliver would want you to stay with him.  You don’t have to feel embarrassed.  We are modern parents.  Good night, Felicity.”

 

 

OMG.  Felicity looked over at Oliver to see his reaction.  Did he really expect her to stay in his room?  Was she really going to be sleeping with Oliver Queen?

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Oliver's POV

   


   


Oliver Queen was at another family dinner listening to his parents, mostly his mother, telling him he needed to settle down with a “nice young lady”.  Trying to explain to his mom that 1. He is not really looking to settle down and 2. He does not really know any nice young ladies was fruitless.  He spent most of the conversation just nodding his head until his mom brought up Susan Williams.

 

“Oliver, haven’t you been seeing Susan Williams?  She is not necessarily my favorite but what about her?”

 

“No, Mom.  That is over, finished, done.  Susan is a stalker of the highest caliber.  I should have known when she kept appearing everywhere I was and insisting she wanted to meet me for a drink but I was flattered she spent so much time looking for me.  That was my first of my mistakes with Susan.  Now, she is like a weed that you can’t get rid of.  I have avoided her calls and texts but she will not get the hint.  I told her flat out I was not interested in her but she does not believe me.”

 

“I am not disappointed.  I was not really impressed with her anyway but there are a lot of girls out there, Oliver.  Helena Bertinelli has been asking about you.”

 

“No, Mom, no.  I will find my own girl, okay?”

 

“Fine, Oliver, but time is running out.  Not only am I looking forward to becoming a grandmother before I am too old but the board would like to see you settled down.”

 

“Mom, you are still young.”

 

 

Shooting him a look, Moira started asking Thea about Verdant, the bar she owns and manages.  Thea saves him from more marriage talk by talking about the bar and her boyfriend, Roy Harper.  Oliver knew his mom meant well and she was right, the board was on him, but he has not had the best of luck with woman.  Maybe he picked the wrong ones or he was a magnet for crazies but his track record was horrible.

 

 

 **************************

 

The next morning, Oliver was still in a funk until he walked into his office.  His assistant, Felicity, was sitting at her desk dressed in a blue dress, her blonde hair in her trademark ponytail and a big smile on her face.  Felicity Smoak was a light in everybody’s world.  Her quirky personality, inappropriate comments, and her colorful wardrobe made Oliver smile even on his worst days.  The best decision he ever made was bringing her on as his executive assistant.  Remembering the way Felicity reacted to his announcement that he was making her his EA brought another big smile to his face. 

 

 

“Good morning, Felicity.”

 

“Good morning, Oliver.  I put all your messages, meeting notes and a copy of your calendar on your desk.  Don’t forget you have a board meeting today at 9 AM.”

 

“Thank you.  I wish I could forget but I haven’t.”

 

 

Oliver went into his office checking the messages and other information that Felicity left on his desk.  Felicity was so organized and smart.  She was the perfect executive assistant and, considering how much she did not want the job, that was saying a lot.

 

 

 

Two Years Ago

 

Oliver was having problems with his computer again.  He called IT and they promised they would send the best to make sure the problem was resolved once and for all.  Oliver had a meeting to go to so he left his computer on his desk and told his EA to make sure the problem was resolved this time.  His EA was his father’s EA before Oliver took over and she had little use for him.  Oliver could tell she still thought of him as the irresponsible playboy he was when he was a teenager.  Even thought she was professional, her obvious disdain for him was apparent.  Oliver understood he needed to let her go to another position and get a new EA but he has not been able to find a suitable replacement so he had to suck it up right now. 

 

When he returned from his meeting, his EA’s desk was empty (lunch?) so he walked into his office hoping IT had sent someone to fix his issue.  He sat down on his chair without paying attention only to find himself staring at an attractive derriere dressed in purple.  The derriere turned and he found himself eye to eye with an attractive blonde who was on her hands and knees under his desk. 

 

“Mr., Mr., ugh, Mr. Queen.  I was not trying to be on my knees in front of you…Oh, my God, I mean I was not eyeing your ….I mean looking at your…..3..2..1.  I am Felicity Smoak from IT.  I came to fix your IT issue.  Your laptop is fixed but I was trying to correct the issues in your network and put the wiring back so you would not trip.  I don’t normally crawl under the CEO’s desk….. I am sorry.  Please don’t fire me.”

 

 

Oliver was smiling while listening to this attractive blonde make comments about his manhood and her position under the desk.  She was bright red and blushing from her embarrassment.  Pushing back and reaching out his hand to help her up, Oliver attempted to put her at ease.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am not planning on firing you.  That was quite refreshing.  I rarely have people so honest when they speak.  Did you find the problem with my computer?”

 

Oliver barely heard a word as he studied this short, beautiful girl who looked only slightly older than his sister.  He heard some technical words that he had no idea what they meant but when Felicity took a breath, he asked her again if the problem was fixed.  She nodded her head yes asking him to turn on his computer and give it a try before she returned to her desk.  Oliver found that the computer problem was no longer an issue and his network was faster than it had been before. Felicity Smoak was a person Oliver wanted to know more about.  Not many people intrigued Oliver but Felicity Smoak was one of them.  Over the next few months, Oliver made sure that he asked for Felicity when he needed IT help.  Finally, he decided he wanted her closer to him so he let her know she was being promoted to his Executive Assistant.  That was quite a conversation.

 

 

“I quit.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“Not my job in the IT department but as your assistant.”

 

“I need someone I can trust.  The pay is much more and I enjoy having you around.”

 

“That is a reason to date someone, not make them your EA.  Not that I am asking for a date.”

 

“Felicity, I need you but I told the IT department they could get your assistance when they need it.  It is done.  I want you as my EA.”

 

 

Felicity gave him a dirty look but she moved into the desk and she has been so valuable to him.  His old EA was transferred to the COO, who is an older man who has been with the company for over 25 years.  In Oliver’s mind, it worked out best for everyone.

 

 

Today

Oliver’s estimation of the board meeting was on target.  On the agenda was the discussion about how the stock would go up drastically if the investors had more faith in Oliver,  and they would, if he was in a relationship with a solid woman.  One of the members went on to explain to Oliver what a solid woman meant to them – a smart, respectable woman with charm and beauty.  Not much, Oliver thought with a grimace.  He walked out of the meeting with a headache but discovered a nice lunch being delivered as he arrived at his office.  Felicity had ordered him a soup and sandwich from one of his favorite delicatessens and he was grateful for her kind spirit and knowledge of his moods.

 

The rest of the day was quiet and Oliver was contemplating going to Verdant to see his sister and have a drink when Felicity announced that Susan Williams was his next appointment.  WTH.  What was Susan doing here?

 

“Susan, what are you doing here?”

 

“You have not answered my calls or texts so I decided to come see you.”

 

“Susan, I already told you I am not interested.”

 

“Why?  You doing your secretary?”

 

 

 _Oliver was annoyed Susan was talking that way about Felicity.  She was smart, beautiful, honest, loved by all…wait, a minute.  Yes, she was.  She was the perfect girlfriend.  If Felicity was his girlfriend, his parents, the board and Susan would get off his back._   Before he thought about it, he heard these words coming out of his mouth, “Felicity and I were on a break but we are back together.  She is the perfect girlfriend for me and I finally realized it and begged her to take me back.”

 

_The look on Susan’s face was priceless but frightening.  He called Felicity in and was not surprised when Felicity put on her professionalism and backed his story.  Well, not exactly backed but she did not deny it either.  She shot him a “we will be discussing this later” look but she did not dispute it.  He could tell that Felicity was annoyed and would be telling him her views in her loud voice but Oliver was really happy she was agreeing._

_The next hurdle was the shopping.  Felicity was about to tear her head off when he first told her but he managed to calm her down._

 

 

*********************** 

 

_Shit, what was Thea trying to do to him?  Instead of keeping his thoughts about Felicity securely on a friend basis, he is seeing her with that on and him taking it off her soft skin.  He needs to put a stop to this line of thinking and he needs to do it now.  Felicity would be horrified if she knew he was thinking of her in that way.  Felicity is a professional.  Okay, he smoothed it over with indifference and acting like this was nothing at all.  Crisis averted._

 

 

**************************** 

 

_Wait, Felicity is right.  He will be holding her hand, hugging her, KISSING her and all the things that are required of a boyfriend.  He must make this work but it is a line he is trying to control.  Be a boyfriend and sell it, make sure Felicity is comfortable and does not bolt on him and keep his thoughts pure about Felicity.  Okay, Oliver, you can do this, you can do this, you HAVE to do this.  Why does he keep flirting with her and making her blush if he has it down pat?  He may have taken on more than he can.  No, he can do this._

 

 

*************** 

 

_Press conference, meeting with QC press guru, keeping Felicity calm.  I can do this.  Ms. Jones making those comments about Felicity.  This is not a boss/secretary sleazy affair.  How dare she act that way?  Okay, a press conference is not unexpected.  When did he make a habit of rubbing Felicity’s wrist and touching her so much?  Oh, yeah.  Boyfriends do that.  It is okay, or is it?_

 

 

 

Oliver was just getting his day in order and his brain slowed down when his phone rang.  It was his mom, of course.

 

“Hello, mom.”

 

“Hello dear.  I saw the press conference.  Why didn’t you tell us you were dating this woman?”

 

“We were on a break but Felicity and I are back together.”

 

“Oliver, you should have been honest about it.  How did she feel about these other dates?”  _Those dates when he was supposed to be dating Felicity.  What should he say to this?_

“I was dating Felicity and she knew about the dates.  I told her I was trying to make you feel better and she understood.  Also, we were not exclusive until now.  I finally realized how lucky I was and here we are.”  

_How did that sound?  I think I did pretty good with that explanation._

 

“She sounds like quite a woman and I am glad you finally found someone.  Naturally, we want to meet her so dinner tonight at 7.  Thea and Roy will be there.”

 

“Mom, I am not sure if she can make it.”

 

“Of course, she can.  Let her know how much we want to meet her.  Use your charm to convince her.  We will see you tonight.”

 

_He did not do a stellar job asking her to dinner but he did finally fix it.  Felicity was coming to dinner but she looked terrified.  He needed to make this as easy as possible for her.  His parents were going to love her and that he was totally sure of.  Of course, his brain had another lapse when he went to her apartment to help her pick out a dress to wear.  His brain started thinking about how nice it would be if this was really happening and he was in Felicity’s apartment as her real boyfriend.  This had to stop.  He could not think of her that way.  Felicity did not think of him that way and he needs to be thankful she is doing this for him.  If only his brain would get the memo._

_**************_

_His parents love Felicity.  No shock there.  Dinner went perfectly and his parents invited Felicity to stay and watch a movie.  Things were going perfectly and his parents offered her to stay the night.  Wow, that never happens but how lucky can he get?  Wait, what?  His mother told Thea to bring clothes to his room?  He should have seen that coming but the look on her face was utter horror.  Obviously, the idea of sleeping with him was not a pleasant thought to Felicity.  What was he thinking?  There was none of that going on no matter how his body has been reacting to Felicity lately.  This is a temporary situation to help him out of a jam.  He has no desire for a girlfriend and Felicity is just a friend.  He will sleep on the couch and give her the bed.  It will be fine._

“Thanks, Mom.  We will see you in the morning.”   Oliver gently directs Felicity to his room.  He closes the door and glances at her.  She is standing frozen at the door.  He sees her expression as she stares at the bed; her eyes get bigger and she starts to panic.  Oliver sees all this in a second and he finds himself at her side rubbing her back to calm her down.

 

“You okay?”

 

“You have one bed.”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“There are two of us.”

 

“That is also correct.”

 

“One bed, two people, one room.”

 

“You can have the bed and I will sleep on the couch.  Don’t worry.”

 

“How did this become my life?  How am I in Oliver Queen’s bedroom with one bed and two of us?”

 

 

Oliver was becoming concerned now.  Felicity seemed to be in panic mode and his assurances were not getting through.  He did the only thing that he could think of – he kissed her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Smoaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen family meet Donna Smoak; Felicity meets Grammy Deardon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Donna and thought it would be nice to see a nice Queen family so here you go. Oliver's POV next chapter. Come see me at tumblr tdgal1 I forgot to add this but this chapter has some scenes from one of my favorite movies. Can you figure out what it is?

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity just stood there in shock.  Oliver kissed her.  Oliver kissed her!  Before she could react, his lips were gone.  She wanted to reach out, lean over and kiss him back but his next words were like a bucket of ice cold water.

 

 

“I’m sorry.  That was a mistake.”

 

 

Those words hit her like a train.  A mistake?  She was a mistake?  Kissing her was a mistake?  Felicity took a deep breath and put on her neutral face.  She may be a mistake but she was not going to let Oliver know how badly he hurt her by telling her that. 

 

 

“Don’t worry.  I will sleep on the couch.  I appreciate all you are doing for me and you can take the bed.  Thea said she put some things in the bathroom for you.  You can get ready first.  I will get some pillows and a blanket for the couch.  There are some extras in the hall closet.”

 

“Thank you.  I won’t take long.”

 

 

Felicity goes into the bathroom shutting the door and leaning against it.  She almost tried to kiss Oliver and that would have been a disaster.  She is the executive assistant, not the girlfriend.  Oliver Queen dates leggy models with perfect hair, teeth and bodies, not little blonde nerds who watch Dr. Who and fangirl over Chris Evans.  Nope.  Okay, now she is back into the correct headspace to deal with “pretending to be Oliver’s girlfriend”.   Turning on the shower, she looks for the clothes Thea left her and chokes.  Thea left her a silk set with a pair of sleep shorts and a cami that show every single part of her body.  How is she supposed to walk out into the bedroom dressed like that?  What was Thea thinking leaving her these things?  She was thinking Felicity would want to dress sexy for her “boyfriend”.  Why did she agree to this?  She is falling deeper and deeper into the rabbit’s hole and soon she will have no way to get out. 

 

 

After the shower, Felicity puts on the sleep set that Thea left her.  Maybe she will luck out and Oliver will still be looking for that blanket or something.  It would be nice if fate gave her that little victory since she was doing something nice for someone.  Walking out the bathroom and heading toward the bed, Felicity hears a gasp and looks into the eyes of Oliver staring at her intently. 

 

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“What I was given to wear.  Not my choice.  I wanted to go home tonight but you and your family insisted.”  Felicity answers him as she jumps into bed and covers her entire body with the duvet including her head.   She wishes the floor would open up and cover her while she is at it. 

 

 

When Oliver comes out of the bathroom, Felicity closes her eyes pretending to be asleep.  Tonight has been one humiliation after another.  All she wants to do is sleep, get up and go back to her townhouse with a huge bottle of red wine and several gallons of mint chocolate chip.    

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                          

Surprisingly, Felicity does fall asleep and she is having a great dream when she hears knocking.  There should be no knocking in this dream.  This dream was too perfect to have someone knock and interrupt it.  Felicity realizes the knocking is real.   Someone is knocking on the bedroom door.  Someone from the household is going to come in and find Oliver on the couch and her in the bed alone. 

 

 

“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver” trying to get his attention Felicity starts out whispering and gets louder each time.

 

 

She throws a pillow at him and scores as it hits him on the head.  His eyes open wide as he tries to wake up.

 

“Oliver, someone is at the door.  I think it is your Mother.  Get into bed.”

 

“What?  Oh.” 

 

Oliver finally realizes what is going on and he grabs the blanket and pillow and jumps into the bed with her.  Sliding next to her, he puts his arms around her and positions her almost on top of him.   Felicity has no chance to move or say anything as he yells out a “come in”.  Moira Queen walks into the bedroom with a tray of coffee, sugar, cream and cups.

 

 

“Good morning.  I am sorry if I woke you but I thought you might want to come join us for breakfast.”

 

  
“Yes, of course.  Thank you for the coffee, Mrs. Queen.”

 

“It’s Moira, remember?  Did Thea leave clothes for you last night?  Do you need anything else?”

 

“Yes, she did.  No, thank you.  I am fine.  I appreciate all you did to make me feel at home.”

 

“Enjoy your coffee.  Breakfast will be in an hour.  That should give you enough time to spend some time together before you have to get dressed.”

 

 

Felicity’s face turned bright red as Moira gave a knowing wink and smile as she left the room.  At least she can go home and try to drink this night and morning out of her head.  Best laid plans, they say.

 

 ************************************ 

 

After another embarrassing moment where she has to move out of Oliver’s arms, get out of bed in that small outfit and get to the bathroom to change, it is finally time to go to breakfast.  Felicity is famished and that is the thought she keeps repeating to herself as she walks down the stairs to go into the dining room.  As soon as they step off the staircase, Oliver takes her hand in his.  Walking in she sees a buffet set up with eggs, bacon, potatoes, ham, juice and much more.  Taking a plate, she fills it and sits down. 

 

 

“Good morning, Felicity.  Did you sleep well?”  Robert asks her.

 

“Yes, thank you.  I truly appreciate all the things you did for me.  I will wash the clothes Thea gave me and bring them to work with me Monday.”

 

“You can bring them back tonight.”

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Yes, Oliver’s grandmother is coming in to visit and she wants to meet you.  Oliver indicated he would take you home to pack up and would be back this afternoon.  We always have movies and games at these family times.  Naturally, family events will include you too now.”

 

“Yes, babe.  I forgot to tell you last night.  I thought you might want to go get some things and then we can come back in time to see Grammy.”

 

“You can also borrow more of my things if you want.  I have plenty.  And don’t worry about washing them.  Just put them in the hamper in Oliver’s room.  The staff will go ahead and wash them out.”

 

“Thank you, Thea, but I don’t want to impose any more.”

 

“You are not imposing.  You are part of the family now.  Oliver can drive you to get your own things and bring you back.  You might want to pack for a few days.  You can drive with Oliver to work Monday.  I am sure Grammy will want you to stay.”  Moira said with a big smile.

 

 

******************* 

  

Felicity thanked Rob, Oliver’s driver, as he opened the door for Oliver and Felicity.  This is her life now, riding in limos with drivers and meeting Oliver’s family.  When did all this happen?  A few days ago, she was an executive assistant who watched nerd movies and ate too much ice cream.  Oliver sat down and looked at Felicity. 

 

 

“What are you thinking, Oliver?” 

 

 

Oliver put his finger over his lips, reaching up and shutting the petition between Rob and them.  After he sat back down, he turned to Felicity.

 

 

“I wanted to tell you but everything happened so fast and I did not get a chance.  When my mother reminded me, my grandmother was coming and would want to meet you, I couldn’t very well say no, could I?”

 

 

Felicity took a deep breath.  She could not keep this up.  This was wrong and more people were getting involved with this lie.  Now, Oliver’s grandmother was going to believe she was his girlfriend.  Now she totally understood the domino effect.  The first domino was that Susan Williams, then Thea, Moira, Robert, Raisa (Oliver’s wonderful Russian cook), next is his grandmother and who will be next?

 

 OMG, her mother!  It won’t be long before the media gets ahold of this story and her mother finds out.   Her mother will find out.  Felicity feels a full-blown panic attack coming on.  Once her mother thinks she is dating Oliver Queen, she will never let that go.  Donna Smoak is a wonderful mother who worked 16 hour days waitressing in Las Vegas to support Felicity.  She did not understand her daughter’s obsession with all things computer related but she supported it.  Donna and Felicity were polar opposites but there was still a love between them.  Her mom supported all her weird quirks but she also insisted Felicity dress in what she called teenage girlie dresses and learn proper manners.  Felicity rebelled against that in college by going goth but that turned into a nightmare.  Donna will be thrilled to hear she is Oliver Queen’s girlfriend and then devastated when they break up.  Felicity should have sat down and thought about this before she agreed.  Looking into Oliver’s big blue eyes, seeing the smile that made her melt inside and knowing she was the only one who could help him, made her lose her damn mind.  Instead of falling under his spell, she should have used the brain God gave her.  She was a genius, after all.  Instead, she thought with her emotions and look where it got her.

 

 

“Oliver, we have to stop this right now.  Too many people are getting involved with this.   Your sister, you mother, your father and now your grandmother and what happens when this all blows up in our faces.  Your family is so happy that you have a girlfriend and they will be so hurt when it is over.  Plus, what about my mother?  She will find out eventually and she will be so hurt that I did not tell her.  We just need to break up…..have a big fight tonight…..umm, pretend you realized I am not your type… so easy to believe since I am not….”

 

"Felicity, please.  You are the only person I trust.  I know this is a lot to ask but it will be okay.   I am so sorry about your mother.  We need to tell her.”

 

“Tell her?  Oliver, have you lost your mind?  I can’t pretend to be your girlfriend with my mother.  No, absolutely not.    I won’t.  This is everything my mother has always wanted and I am never going to break her heart that way.  We need to stop this now.”

 

 

“Okay Felicity, I can’t force you to do this but I can beg you.  I really need this.  The board is ready to oust me or they were before my mother told them I have a girlfriend who is a genius.  Nobody would ever think I would be able to get a beautiful, smart woman like you to date me.  My family is happy because this is the first time they have met a girl who they approve of.  My grammy will die a happy woman thinking I actually made a good decision but I understand.  We will break up tonight.  I will take the blame.  My family is used to me making bad decisions.”

 

 

Oliver turned his head toward the window after making that statement.  Felicity is torn between sympathy and honesty.  The realistic part of Felicity knows this is wrong and a ticking time bomb.  The sympathetic part of her hurts for Oliver.  Under the playboy exterior is a boy who wants to make his family proud and keeps failing.  This is breaking her heart.  Okay, her mother will get over the breakup.  She will help Oliver but she has to keep her realistic head on straight.  This is fake, fake, fake.  Now if she can get her heart to believe it.

 

 

 

Felicity went into her bedroom and packed a bag.  She packed enough for a few days plus makeup and her laptop.  Going into the closet, she looked at her clothes trying to decide what would be the right thing to bring.  She found several dresses she thought would be Queen appropriate and then reached for the last one and put that in the garment bag.  She probably wouldn’t need it but better to be prepared.  Opening the bedroom door, she saw Oliver standing to look out the window.

 

 

“Not much of a gentleman, huh?  You could help a lady with her luggage.  I will be staying at your house for a few days so I may have packed too heavy.  Do you mind?”

 

“Does that mean you will stay and help me?  No breakup?”

 

“I will help you.”

 

“We need to tell your mother before she finds out otherwise.  I am so sorry I did not think of how this would affect your life.  Is there anyone else?”

 

“Like who?  A boyfriend or something like that, you mean?”

 

 “Yeah”

 

 

If she needed more proof that Oliver and her could never be anything, this is it.  Oliver does not even know enough about her to be sure if she is dating.   She had a small part in a high school play and she needed to find the girl who had the desire to be an actress.  She could pretend to be Oliver’s girlfriend without anything changing between them.

 

 

“Oliver, what room am I staying in?”

 

“Mine.  My mother will expect it. Don’t worry I will sleep on the couch like last time.  It will be fine.”

 

“At least, I will have my own clothes.  No more skimpy sleepwear from Thea.”

 

 

Nope, her pajamas were short but they have 0 and 1 talking code on them.  Not sexy at all.  Maybe they are sharing a bedroom but it is strictly platonic.  In a few weeks, she would be back to being just an executive assistant to Oliver and nothing else.  She could manage a few weeks of pretending until then.

 

 

*********************** 

  

Juliette, one of the maids, met them in the hallway and asked them to come to the drawing room.   Putting his hand on her back, Oliver directed her to the drawing room.  When they arrived, Felicity found Moira, Robert, Thea and a spry white haired woman.  Grammy, she imagines.  Okay, she can do this.

 

 

“Oliver, Felicity”

 

“Grammy, this is Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend.”

 

 

A smile came over the face of Oliver’s grandmother.  She lifted her hand and motioned for Oliver to come over.  Oliver took Felicity’s hand brought her over to the chair.

 

 

“Hi, Mrs. Deardon, it is nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh, dear, call me grammy.  You did well, Oliver.  I can tell she is someone special.”

 

“She is, grammy.”

 

“Mom, Felicity works at Queen Consolidated as Oliver’s executive assistant.  She is really too smart for that, however, since she graduated at age 20 with a master’s degree in cyber security and computer sciences.  She is very smart.”

 

 

Felicity is shocked.  Mrs. Queen knew all that about her?  How?  Why?  Oliver’s grandmother shooed Oliver away and pulled Felicity down to sit on the edge of the chair.

 

 

“Felicity, I am so glad you are here.  Oliver needs someone strong.  Don’t let him kid you.  The women in our family are the strong ones.  You will be good for him.  I am a bit of a seer and I saw you next to Oliver with a little blonde boy.  You are the one that is meant to be with my grandson and bring him the happiness he has not been able to obtain.”

 

“Grammy, I am not so sure.  I am so far out of Oliver’s normal type, it is not funny.”

 

“That is why you are the one.  Those skinny gold diggers were not meant for him.  You are.  I see it.”

 

 ******************* 

 

Felicity thought about what Oliver’s grandmother told her as she was getting ready for dinner.  Oliver left her earlier in the day to do something.  What she had no idea but he brought her to his room with her bags telling her he had something to do and would be back to get ready for dinner.  She took a nap, went into the huge bathroom and ran water in the jacuzzi tub to take a soak and then put on her makeup.  Standing in the closet with her dress half zipped, she felt a hand on her back zipping her up.  Oliver.  She took several minutes to calm down before turning around.

 

 

“You look stunning.”

 

“Thank you.  Is this okay for dinner?”

 

“Perfect.  Everyone will be blinded by you tonight.”

 

 

For a second she stood frozen while she stared at Oliver.  Then her brain screamed at her to stop and she stepped back and walked out of the closet.

 

 

“I will grab a quick shower and be out in a jiff.”

 

 

 

True to his word, Oliver was out and dressed in 15 minutes.  They walked downstairs and into the drawing room.  Oliver went over and poured her a glass of red wine as the doorbell rang.  Felicity just took a sip of her wine when she heard a loud voice she knew all too well.

 

 

“My baby girl.”

 

 

Her mother had arrived and Felicity did not know how, why, or when but she certainly knew who – Oliver.

 

                                                                                 

“Welcome Mrs. Smoak.  I’m Oliver Queen and we spoke on the phone”

 

 

Before Oliver had a chance to say anything else Donna threw her arms around Oliver and hugged him.  Oliver hugged her back as Felicity stood watching in amusement. 

 

 

“Thank you so much for calling me.  Thank you for sending a plane for me and inviting me to stay.”

 

 

Inviting her to stay?  Where?  For how long?  What was Oliver thinking?

 

 

“Mom, Dad, Thea, Grammy, this is Felicity’s mom, Mrs. Smoak.”

 

 

“Mrs. Smoak, this is Robert, Moira, Thea and Grammy.”

 

 

“Please call me Donna.  None of that Mrs. Smoak stuff.  Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Queen.”

 

“No, we are all family.  Please call us Robert, Moira, Thea”

 

“And just call me grammy.  That is what everyone calls me.  Come sit down near me, Donna and Oliver will get you some wine or would you prefer something else?”

 

  
“No, wine is great. “

 

“Tell me about yourself, Donna.”

 

 

By the time, they went to dinner, Donna and Grammy were long lost pals.  Talking up a storm and Donna had everyone laughing with her stories about her customers in Las Vegas.  Felicity was amazed that the Queen family accepted her and her mother without a problem.  All the things she thought about the family was not true.  In her mind, she thought the Queen’s would look down on her because of her mom’s job but instead they accepted her and even seemed to enjoy her company.  She was thankful to see her mom.  She missed her but her mom would be so disappointed if she knew her daughter was lying to this nice family. 

 

                     

“Donna, we are having a gala on Saturday night.  We would love for you to come.  Oliver is bringing Felicity, of course.  We normally all go shopping on Friday, then have manicures, pedicures, the whole treatment on Saturday morning.  Friday night shopping and we have dinner; Saturday beauty day with brunch and then the gala Saturday night.”

 

“That would be lovely.  Everyone goes?”

 

“Thea, Grammy, Felicity, you and I will all go.  Have a girls’ day and a shopping night before?  I am so glad you will be with us.”

 

 

Felicity sat listening to this with horror.  How was she to pay for all this?  Yes, she is happy her mom is getting to get dressed up and go to a gala.  Her mom deserves it more than anyone she knows but two dresses to pay for plus a beauty day?  She is not in the financial class that Oliver and his family is.  It will take her entire savings to pay for this if that will even cover it.  Oliver notices her distress and puts his hand on her knee. 

 

 

“Oliver, can I speak to you for a moment?”

 

“Of course, babe.  Everyone go ahead in the movie room and we will see you in a minute.”

 

“Oliver, thank you for bringing my mom here.  That was so sweet.  Your family has been so kind to her but I can’t afford to do this.  I wish I could but I just can’t.  You need to find a way to get me out of it.”

 

“Felicity, I am going to take care of the cost of all this.  You have no worry.”

 

“No, Oliver, no.  I can’t do that.  I am not going to take your money.  I will find a way.”

 

Before Oliver could respond, Felicity went up the stairs to their room.  She needed her laptop to try to figure out how to transfer everything she has to cover the cost of going to a gala.

 

 

 

Grammy heard the entire conversation between Oliver and Felicity.  Oliver found the one.  Grammy could see the real feelings between Oliver and Felicity.  She was not sure what her grandson was doing but he did not realize how deeply the chemistry between him and his “girlfriend”.  Felicity Smoak was not one of his gold diggers who wanted money from him.  She could not afford the Queen shopping and beauty day but she refused to allow Oliver to pay.  She had true grit, this young lady and Grammy was not going to let her get away.  With a determined step, Grammy went up the stairs to see her future granddaughter.

 

 

 

Felicity heard a knock on the door.  Assuming it was Oliver, she yelled to come on in.  Instead of Oliver, Grammy walked into the door. 

 

 

“Hi, Grammy.  I am coming to the movie night.  I am sorry you had to wait for me.”

 

“Felicity, can I be honest with you?”

 

“Of course, are you okay?”

 

“Felicity, I was not being rude but I overheard your conversation with Oliver.  I know how overwhelming this all is for you.  I was so impressed with your answer to Oliver.  You know my husband and I built the company from scratch.  We were not rich.  We lived from paycheck to paycheck.  Sometimes we did not know if we would have enough to pay the mortgage, utilities or pay for groceries.  Please let me help you.  I know you don’t want to take anything from Oliver but please let me pay for you and your Mom.  I want to.  Please let me.”

 

“I know how much this means to my Mom.  She worked all those hours to take care of me; to help me; to support me and she gave up everything so she could.  This is such a dream for her and I don’t want to take it away from her.  I was brought up to pay my own way.  It is hard for me to take anything from anybody”

 

“I know, Felicity.  You remind me of someone I once knew – me.  Let me do this.  We had help along the way when building the company.  Let me pay it back by helping you.”

 

“Thank you.  I know my Mom will be so happy.  I appreciate it so much.”

 

 

Grammy reached out and hugged her.  Felicity hugged her back.  Even more than ever, Felicity felt the drain of guilt.

 

 

  

That night after movie night, Oliver and Felicity went up to his room.  Felicity went into the bathroom and changed.  She came out in her own pajamas and went to the bed.  Oliver was in the bathroom when a knock came at the door.  Donna came in just as Oliver was coming out of the bathroom.

 

 

“Hi, Oliver.  Go ahead and get into bed and get comfortable.  I just wanted to come by to say goodnight and to thank you again for all you did.  I don’t want to keep you two.  Go ahead and get into bed with your love, Oliver.”

 

 

Oliver came over and slipped into bed.  With Donna standing there talking he could not go sleep on the couch. 

 

 

“Go ahead and get closer to her, Oliver.  I am a modern Mom and if I had someone like you in my bed, I know what I would do.  I hope my daughter is buying sexy things for you.”

 

“Your daughter is very sexy, Donna.  You don’t have to worry about that.”  Oliver pulls Felicity into his arms and kisses her head. 

 

“I will say goodnight and let you get down to business.  See you both at breakfast tomorrow unless you are too tired.”

 

“Mom”

 

 

Donna laughs as she walks out the door.

 

“Your mom is something else.”  Oliver chuckles.

 

“Something else is right.” 

 

“Thank you for bringing my mom here, Oliver.  I don’t know why you did but I know she is having the time of her life.”

 

“Your mom is important and I am sorry I got so involved with my problems that I forgot about what you are giving up to help me.”

 

 

Oliver gets up and grabs the pillow and blanket to make up the couch.

 

 ********************** 

 

The rest of the weekend went by quickly.  Monday morning, Oliver and Felicity went to work.  Felicity was so happy to be back at work and back to normal.  She went through emails, printed proposals and fielded phone calls.  By noon, she felt like herself again.  Oliver had several meetings in the afternoon so she used that quiet time to work on a spreadsheet for the financial meeting he had to attend the next day.  She was just finishing it with all the formulas to make sure that even if figures changed, Oliver would have the most up to date percentages, when Oliver returned to his office.  

 

 

“Time to go, Felicity.  Dinner is waiting for us.”

 

“Okay, I guess I need to stop by my apartment and pick up more clothes if I am staying with you all week.”

 

“Yes, we will stop by there before we go.”

 

 

Spending time with her mom was more fun than Felicity thought it would be.  Grammy told her Mom she was like another daughter.  Her mom was her mom so she came out with outrageous comments but Grammy would laugh and break the tension.  Moira found Donna’s easy manner and truthful talk refreshing after being around people who would stab you in a heartbeat.  Donna and Thea made suggestive comments to and about Oliver and Felicity.  Their comments would make Felicity blush and babble which would cause Thea to giggle.  The week went by quickly.  Today was Friday and Moira arranged for the driver to come by and pick Felicity up at 3.   At exactly 3, Felicity was outside waiting for the girls.  A limo was outside with Moira, Thea, Grammy, and Donna were inside waiting.  They drove to a boutique that Felicity had only dreamt of going to.    Moira and Thea found dresses immediately.  Grammy found a perfect dress for Donna.   The personal shopper came out with several dresses for Grammy and the last one was perfect.  That left everyone getting together to find the perfect gown for Felicity.  The gown they brought out was a gold material but it had cutouts in the material with a see-through overlay.  Felicity was not at all sure about wearing this since it was a little more revealing than she was comfortable with but before she knew it, Grammy had arranged for the bill and the woman all walked out with new gowns, shoes, bags and undergarments.  They all went to dinner and had drinks.  Felicity could not remember when she went out with a group of woman and had so much fun.

 

 

************************* 

 

That night Oliver was in the bedroom when she returned.

 

 

“How did shopping go?”

 

“It was great.  Your Grammy, Mom, and Thea really know how to shop.  My mom was super excited.”

 

“Great.  I wish you let me give you my credit card.  I know that was expensive for you.”

 

“Oliver, Grammy paid for it all.  She came up and had a talk with me and I agreed to let her.  I can’t take money from you except for my pay, of course.”

 

The conversation dropped as Felicity went to get ready for bed. 

 

 

******************** 

 

Saturday went by quickly with the spa day, getting ready and finally it was time.  Oliver went to another room to get ready to give Felicity the bathroom and privacy while getting ready.  Felicity just put in her earrings when Oliver came into the room.  He froze in his tracks staring at her.  The feminine part of her brain was thrilled to see his reaction to her.  They walked downstairs and they all went into the limo.  At the gala, Donna was talking and not paying attention to where she was going.  She stops suddenly with an apology to the person she ran into.

 

 

“I am so sorry.  I was talking and not paying attention.  Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I am fine.  Are you okay?”

 

“Hi Captain Lance, I would like to introduce you to Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mom.  Donna, this is Captain Quentin Lance, a family friend.”

 

 

Felicity watched as her mother’s demeanor changed.  Oh, boy.  Felicity knew that Captain Lance was in trouble.  Donna Smoak had a look on her face as she looked at Captain Lance but then Felicity noticed the look on Captain Lance’s face.  The two were standing on the sidewalk staring at each other.

 

"I think Captain Lance is smoaked, just like my brother" Thea said gleefully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Who would be jealous of a fake girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grammy starts to suspect something is wrong, Oliver and Felicity find themselves getting too far into their roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this short chapter. I know I have been averaging over 5K per chapter but I signed up for the OFBB and am co-writing a story for that. I am trying to keep up with all. I am going on vacation from Feb 17-26 and will have limited access to a computer. I am going to try to update as much as possible before I go and update as soon as I can when I return. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. See me on tumblr tdgal1 and twitter. Also since I have thoughts from both Oliver and Felicity, they are in italic.

 

 

Felicity stood with a glass of champagne smiling at her mother.  Donna Smoak was dancing with Captain Lance, again, and she had the biggest smile on her face.  Even though she hated this ruse, she was thankful her mom was having such a great time.  Moira and Robert were also dancing and laughing.  The Queens were much different than Felicity expected.  Moira and Robert were very affectionate to each other and their children and had a much different demeanor at home.  At the office, they were both all business and professional.  That was what Felicity expected when she met them but she was pleasantly surprised.

 

 

 

“What are you smiling about?”  Oliver was suddenly at her side.

 

“Just watching the dancing.  Everyone is having such a great time.” 

 

“Your Mom is certainly having fun.  Captain Lance has been quite the dancer tonight.

 

“Yes, I did see that.  My mom can be charming when she wants to be.”

 

 "You make so much sense now that I met your mom.”

 

 “Yeah, what do you mean by that?”

 

 “She is beautiful, smart and outspoken.  You take after her.”

 

 "My mother is beautiful but I don’t take after her in that way.”

 

"In what way?  Being beautiful?”

 

 “Yes.”

 

 "You are and every man in this room would come over here to you if they thought I would let them.”

 

 “Oliver, thank you for being nice but we both know I am not the leggy model type and certainly not your type at all.  Most of the people here are probably wondering what you are doing with me.”

 

“Felicity…” Oliver started but before he could say anything else Carter Bowen came up to them.

 

“I don’t believe we have met.  My name is Carter Bowen.”  Smiling at Felicity, he held out his hand.

 

“Felicity Smoak”

 

“Felicity Smoak.  Why does that sound familiar?  Where did you go to school?”

 

“MIT”

 

“That is why you sound familiar.  Felicity Smoak, youngest graduate from MIT?”

 

“Yes, I graduated with a dual master’s degree at age 20 but how did you know that?”

 

“I went to Harvard and am now an alumnus.  They talk about the student who graduated so young and went to college so young.  It is nice to put a face to the name.  Smart and beautiful.”

 

“And mine” Oliver broke in annoyed. 

 

“Yours?”  Carter asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“That is right.  She is mine, Carter.  Felicity is my girlfriend.”

 

 

Felicity gave Oliver an irritated look but kept her face neutral as Oliver glared at Carter.

 

 

“What did you study at Harvard, Carter?”  Felicity finally had to break the tension.

 

“Medical.  I am a doctor.”

 

“Congratulations.  That is a great profession to have.  You must feel good helping people.”

 

“Felicity, we need to go see how your Mom is doing.”

 

“It was very nice to meet you, Felicity.  I look forward to having more chances to talk about Boston with you.”

 

 

Oliver guides Felicity away from Carter with a firm hand on her back. 

 

 

“That was rude, Oliver.  What was wrong with you?”

 

“Are you kidding me?  That guy is a tool.”

 

“He seemed very sweet.  He knew I was the youngest graduate of MIT.  I was impressed by that.  And telling him I was yours?”

 

“You are…. I mean….you are my girlfriend.  At least you are to everyone right now.  Carter Bowen is not in your class, Felicity.”

 

“Really?  Honestly, if we were not “fake” dating, I would go out with him in a heartbeat.”

 

“You would go out with Carter Bowen?  It is a good thing you are with me to save yourself from that mistake.”

 

 

Before Felicity can reply, Thea comes over to them. 

 

 

“Captain Lance has been with your Mom most of the night.  I think there might be a romance blooming, Lis.  You, Oliver, your mom and Captain Lance.  Oh, boy.”  Thea smiles.

 

“I am glad she is having fun.”

 

“Yes, it does seem that another man has been affected by the Smoak charm, right Ollie?”

 

“Hmm, um, yes.”

 

“Quentin asked me out on a date.”  Donna rushes over to tell Felicity.

 

“That is great, Mom.  Where is he?”

 

“He went to get some drinks for us.  Just soda since he can’t drink.”

 

“He is a very nice man, Mom.  Good for you.”

 

“Donna, you charmed him.  I was just telling Felicity that the men around here have no chance against you Smoak women.”

 

“Oh, Thea.  You are so beautiful.  All the men in this place are looking at you.  Let’s go find Price Charming.”

 

 

Thea and Donna walk away laughing.  Felicity watches as they find Captain Lance and they all walk over to the buffet table. 

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity and Oliver were standing near the bar getting drinks when Carter came up to them again.

 

                                                                                                                                  

“Felicity, I noticed you are not dancing.  Can I have this dance with you?”

 

“Felicity will be dancing with me.”

 

 

Oliver takes her hand and pulls her out to the dance floor.  Felicity is totally confused at Oliver’s behavior.  If she did not know better, she would think he was jealous but she does know better.  Oliver does not even dance.  He has said that repeatedly.  What is going on here?  Oliver is holding her hand and they start to dance.

 

 

“Oliver, you don’t dance.  Why did you say we were about to dance?”

 

“I wanted to dance with you.”

 

“You never dance.  You’ve refused so many women when we went to events for QC who asked you to dance.  If I had a nickel for every time you repeated you don’t dance, I would be a millionaire.”

 

“I’m sure you are exaggerating.  I wanted to dance with you.  Plus, how would it look if my girlfriend was out dancing with another man?”

 

“It would look like I was being polite just like many of these women here.  Your mom has danced with other men and it was fine.  Why is it a problem if I do it?”

 

“Don’t you want to dance with me? “

 

“Yes, I am just curious.  It is a mystery and you know I hate mysteries.”  


 

 

Oliver does not respond but just brings her closer to him.  Soon she has her head on his chest and he is running his hand down her back _.   What is all this?  Oliver is acting very strange tonight and she is going to get to the bottom of it.  Felicity, this is not real, not real, not real.  She just needs to keep telling herself this over and over again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next evening everyone is sitting in the drawing room.  Grammy did not get to attend the gala so she was listening to everyone tell her all the details of what happened.  So far most of the stories were about Donna and Quentin. 

 

 

“So, you have yourself a date already, Donna.  A girl after my own heart.”

 

“He is so wonderful.  You should have seen how handsome he looked in his uniform all dressed up.” Donna gushed.

 

“Felicity, how did you enjoy the evening?”

 

“It was very nice, Grammy.  I met some very interesting people.  The food was good, the wine was wonderful and the band was great.”

 

“Tell me about some of the people you met.”

 

“I met a doctor that went to Harvard.  He knew who I was.  That was pretty exciting.”

 

 

Grammy, seeing the look that passed over her grandson’s face, decided the interesting person was not someone Oliver wanted Felicity to get to know any better.  Her grandson may have caught her looking at him and forced his face to have a neutral look but it was too late.  Grammy saw the look when Felicity mentioned this person. 

 

 

“Felicity, who is the person who knew you?”

 

“A Carter Bowen.  He went to Harvard and is a doctor.  I could not believe he knew my name as the youngest graduate in MIT history.”

 

“That is nice, dear.   Who else did you meet?”

 

 

As Felicity talked about all the people she met, the gowns, the food, the drinks and the other details about the gala, Grammy kept her eye on Oliver.  She could see every expression that came over his face.  When Felicity talked about the food, Oliver had a small smile; when she talked about gowns and tuxes Oliver’s face had a blush and his look was one that his grandmother saw as desire, and when she talked about Carter Bown it was most definitely jealousy.    Felicity was unaware of Oliver’s reactions as she talked about the gala and how much fun she had.  Something else was going on here and she would dig it out of one of these two soon.

 

 

****************************************

 

 

Moira told Felicity there was going to be a family dinner with a few guests and to please make sure Oliver is there.  Felicity was too smart not to understand that she was also meant to be there.  She reminded Oliver several times during the day that they had to leave at a reasonable time for the dinner.

 

 

“Oliver, are you ready to leave?”

 

“What?  Leave?” Oliver looks at her with a confused expression.

 

“Oliver, dinner tonight.  Remember I told you at least four times that your mother told me we have a family dinner tonight to go to?”

 

“Oh, yeah.”  Oliver puts down the report he was trying to read, turns off his computer and stands up.

 

 

They walk out of the building and people whisper as they go by.

 

 

“There goes the gossip mill with another rumor of how I became Oliver Queen’s girlfriend.  I am sure I was down on my knees in front of you under your desk and that is the newest one.”

 

 

Oliver took a deep breath.  _The image of Felicity under his desk doing anything made him go to places he should not go, no less what she is insinuating.  These babbles and comments that leave her mouth…..yes, probably best not to think of her mouth after that comment._

 

 

“People are saying that about you?  When did this start and why am I just hearing about it now?”

“Ol course they are saying that.   An executive assistant and the CEO now dating?  Please, I know you are not clueless.  Plus, you are you and I am me.”

 

“What does that mean, Felicity?”  Oliver is looking at her wondering _why she would ever date someone like him but it sounded like she thought she was not good enough.  No, that can’t be right._

“Which part?”

 

“You are you and I am me part.”

 

“That is pretty self-explanatory.   You date brunette model types and I am hardly that.  Beautiful, sexy woman are your type.  I do not fall into that category.”

 

“I don’t have a type and if I did, I would be very lucky to have you as mine.  You are beautiful, smart, kind, sweet….”

 

“You make my point, Oliver.  That sounds like you are describing a grandmother, not a woman who would be on Oliver Queen’s arm.”

 

“Felicity…..”

 

“I don’t really want to talk about it anymore.  It is what it is and that is all there is to it.  I don’t care about what they say.  Soon they will be talking about how you dumped me or another such piece of nonsense.”

 

“I am not going to DUMP you, Felicity.  Where is all this coming from?”

 

“Okay, you are letting me dump you.  Thanks.  I guess that will be a little better.”

 

 

Oliver couldn’t say anything else because they arrived at the manor and the driver was opening the door for them.  He stepped out of the car and offered Felicity his hand.  They walked into the house and toward the drawing room.  Voices could be heard as they entered.

 

 

“There they are.  Oliver, you remember the Bowens?  Grammy invited them to dinner with us.”

 

 

Oliver stood there like a statue.  Carter Bowen was at dinner?  He must sit through another evening with Carter throwing himself all over Felicity.  Unconsciously, he takes the hand that was resting on her back and puts it around her waist pulling her into his side.   Felicity’s voice draws him out of his stupor.

 

 

“Hi, Carter.  It is nice to see you again.”

 

“Felicity, the pleasure is all mine.”

 

 

Oliver glances at Felicity to see a blush run down her cheeks and lower.  _Is Felicity attracted to Carter Bowen?  No, that can’t be true.   Felicity reaches out her hand to give it to Carter and Oliver tightens his grip on her.  There is no way, NO WAY, he is letting Bowen anywhere near his girl.  Wait, she is not his girl and when did he start thinking she was?_

 

Oliver is further dismayed when he finds out that Felicity is sitting between him and Carter. _Who the hell made these arrangements?_ He looks across the table and sees his grandmother looking at him with shrewd eyes _.  It is okay for him to act this way with his girlfriend, right?  Grammy would not think anything about it and would probably make the story seem more real._ Felicity is laughing at something Bowen said to her and his hand drops to her lap.  Felicity turns her head and give him a questioning look but does not move his hand.  She turns to continue talking to Bowen. 

 

 

“Ollie, you lucked out with this beauty.  If I met her before you, I would be the one in your seat right now.”  Bowen says to Oliver with a smirk.

 

“I am lucky and I would have fought you to keep her by my side.  Felicity is right where she belongs.”

 

“Felicity is sitting right here and has a mind of her own,”  Felicity says sweetly as she sends him a look.

 

“And a wonderful mind it is,”  Carter tells her.

 

“Your wonderful mind is what drew me to you, babe.” 

 

 

Felicity is sitting here trying to figure out what in the world is going on with Oliver.  _Why is he suddenly acting like a jealous boyfriend?  She has seen him with other women and she knows this is not typical Oliver Queen, boyfriend, behavior.  Is he just trying to sell this all to his family and friends?  He does not need to act like that.  Don’t people believe them?  Maybe she needs to act more girlfriend to sell it?  Is Oliver trying to show her that she is not being girlfriend material?  Felicity is so confused but she decides to play along._

 

 

“Of course, you did, honey.  What else would it be?”

 

 

Remembering Felicity’s comments before dinner on the way here, Oliver replies, “So many things, like your beauty, kindness, and you are so sexy.”

 

With a frown on her brow, Felicity answers, “I am sexy?”  She did not mean for it to come out so insecure but for it to seem like a joke.

 

 

Before Oliver can reply, Bowen speaks up, “Sexy?  You make every other woman around disappear with your beauty and sex appeal, Felicity.”

 

“Thank you, Carter.  Moira, how did your luncheon go?”  Felicity wants to redirect the conversation somewhere else.  As she picks up her water glass, she sees Grammy studying her with a twinkle in her eye.  _What is that all about?_

 

 

 

 

 

 _Oliver does not think this night will ever end.  Carter Bowen is determined to make Oliver lose his temper and punch him in the mouth.  Every chance he gets, Carter touches Felicity and makes sure he is talking to her.  It is never anything inappropriate so Oliver can call him out on it, no Carter is smarter than that.  He makes sure his hand lingers when giving Felicity her wine glass, which is not even his place to do; he touches her arm or shoulder when telling her something and Felicity even put her head on his arm for a second when she was laughing at one of his many, many stories.  He hates Carter Bowen._ The night does finally end and the Bowens take their leave.   Oliver has to endure one more insult before Bowen leaves as he bends down and places a kiss on Felicity’s cheek. 

 

 

“Doesn’t Bowen understand that you are my girlfriend?” Oliver bursts out when they reach his bedroom.  He did not plan on saying anything but it came out without him realizing.

 

“What?”  Felicity looks at him surprised. 

 

“He was all over you tonight.  You don’t do that to another man’s girlfriend.”

 

“I thought he was just being nice since his family and yours are friends.  All over me?”

 

“Yes, all over you.  He monopolized your whole night.  Why did he keep touching you? “

 

 

Felicity does not understand what Oliver is going on about.  _She did not think Carter did anything inappropriate.  He was telling her about Boston and funny stories regarding his internship.  Did Oliver feel like the ruse was ruined somehow?_

 

 

“I don’t understand what you are so upset about.  What did he do that annoyed you so much?”

 

“What did he do?  Are you freaking kidding me, Felicity?  You are my girlfriend and I don’t want other men touching you.” 

 

 

Oliver is in such a state that he does something he did not plan on or want to do, he kisses her.  This time is different than the last time.  The last kiss was a slight touch of his lips to get her attention.  This time he kisses her with passion.  His hands go up to her neck to move her so he can go deeper.  This time is also different because Felicity responds.  Last time she stood there frozen but this time her lips move under his.  Oliver licks her lips asking for entrance and Felicity gives it.  Soon his tongue is in her mouth and he is pulling her closer as his hands run down her body.  Then he feels pushing and cold air as Felicity pushes him away and runs into the bathroom. 

 

 

 

 

Felicity comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later.  She calmly walks over to her bag to get out her sleep shorts and top.  Without turning or looking at Oliver she quietly says, “We both got too involved with our acting parts.  I am sorry.  I don’t know what came over me.  I guess I am a better actress than I thought and really got caught up in the girlfriend part.”  Before Oliver could think to respond, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 


	5. Carter Bowen, the next Dr. Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grammy is devious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this update while we all needed some fun and fluff but today was a great day for the fandom. Enjoy it anyway because we have a few rough weeks before our happy time.

 

**Previously**

 

 

 

“What did he do?  Are you freaking kidding me, Felicity?  You are my girlfriend and I don’t want other men touching you.” 

 

 

Oliver is in such a state that he does something he did not plan on or want to do, he kisses her.  This time is different than the last time.  The last kiss was a slight touch of his lips to get her attention.  This time he kisses her with passion.  His hands go up to her neck to move her so he can go deeper.  This time is also different because Felicity responds.  Last time she stood there frozen but this time her lips move under his.  Oliver licks her lips asking for entrance and Felicity gives it.  Soon his tongue is in her mouth and he is pulling her closer as his hands run down her body.  Then he feels pushing and cold air as Felicity pushes him away and runs into the bathroom. 

 

 

 

 

Felicity comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later.  She calmly walks over to her bag to get out her sleep shorts and top.  Without turning or looking at Oliver she quietly says, “We both got too involved with our acting parts.  I am sorry.  I don’t know what came over me.  I guess I am a better actress than I thought and really got caught up in the girlfriend part.”  Before Oliver could think to respond, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

 

 

Oliver is shaken _.   What is wrong with him?  Felicity is not really his girlfriend and he never wanted a girlfriend anyway.  What possessed him to argue with her over Carter Bowen and then kiss her.  Thankfully, Felicity pulled away before any damage could be done.  He will just act like nothing happened and things can go back to the way they always were.  That is what he needs to do.  Apparently, this time away and not getting laid is messing with his mind.  Maybe he should find someone to relieve this stress.  No, shit he can’t do that.  What is he thinking?  If he gets caught, Felicity will never forgive him.  She is doing him a favor with this so he will just have to continue with the cold showers._

Felicity came out of the bathroom with a pair of sleep shorts and a top that shows every bit of her delicious body.  Oliver, didn’t we just have this conversation and agreed we can’t go there?  With stiff motions, a crinkle in her forehead and not looking at him, Felicity slips into bed.  Oliver goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on cold.  He needs to get his head straight before he messes this up.  After a very cold shower and his hand doing what he normally has girls do for him, Oliver feels ready to go out to his makeshift bed and face Felicity.  He walks out quietly as there is a knock on the door.  He goes to the door and find Grammy. 

 

 

“Hi Grammy.  Do you need something?”  Grammy pushes past her grandson and walks into the room.  She glances at the couch seeing the blankets and pillows but makes no comment about it. 

 

“Were you about to go to bed?”  Grammy asks Oliver noticing he kept glancing at Felicity like he expects her to rescue him.  Felicity has her back to them and is laying stiffly wide awake but pretending to be asleep.  Grammy takes all this in with her wise eyes but choses to remain quiet.  Oliver stands at the door holding it as though he expects her to leave any minute.

 

“Yes.  Are you okay?”  Oliver nervously turns to his grandmother praying that Felicity will turn and make things better, as she normally does, but he finds himself with no rescue from the bed.

 

“Are you sleeping on the couch?  Did you make her mad already, Oliver?” Grammy turns with a twinkle in her eye and watches the color drain from Oliver’s face.  Oliver quickly closes the door and walks over to the bed, lifting the cover and slipping in.

 

“Oh, no.  Felicity and I were cuddling on the couch earlier and I did not put things away.  I will do it tomorrow.  So, you coming in to say goodnight?  I think you missed Felicity.  I think she was tired and fell asleep already.”  Oliver sees a big smile on her face as she looks at the bed intently.

 

“Hi, Felicity.  I didn’t wake you, did I?”  Felicity smiles at Oliver’s grandmother and shakes her head.

 

“No, Grammy.  I was just waiting for Oliver to finish in the bathroom.  I was not being rude.”

 

“You could never be rude, child.  You are too sweet.  Is it okay if I stay and talk with you for a few minutes if you are not too tired?”  Grammy walks over to the couch and sits down.  Felicity makes a move to get out of bed but Grammy’s voice stops her.  “No, dear, you do not need to get up.  I just wanted a few minutes with you since we never have time to talk alone.  You and Oliver stay in bed and get comfortable.”  Seeing the look of dismay on Oliver’s face and the way Felicity is trying to sit up and keep as much space as possible between them, Grammy smirks to herself. 

 

“Of course, is there something specifically you wanted to talk about?”  Felicity adjusts her pillow so she can sit up and look over at the couch.   Oliver is also sitting but he is rubbing his fingers together.

 

“No, just wanted to see how things are going.  Oliver seemed upset tonight.”  The last statement made Oliver turn his head around and look at his grandmother. 

 

“What do you mean?” he asks nervously.

 

“You seemed upset about Carter.  Did he say something that upset you?”  Grammy asks him innocently.

 

“I thought he was a little with friendly with Felicity.  You know crossed boundaries.”  Felicity snorts and turns her head.  Oliver whips his head around to her and glares.

 

“You don’t agree, Felicity?”  If Oliver did not know better, he would think his grandmother was enjoying this. 

 

“I think Carter was being a gentleman and remembered me from Boston.  I was flattered that he knew I was the youngest graduate at MIT.  I don’t think he was crossing boundaries.  I think he was just being nice.”  Oliver was the one to snort and the knowing look on Grammy face had him looking at her more closely.

 

“The Carter’s are one of our longest friends so I am glad you enjoyed speaking with Carter.  They will be here quite often.  Felicity’s nod of agreement put a look of irritation on Oliver’s face.  His grandmother sat quietly watching the couple with a contemplative look on her face.

 

“Grammy, are you okay?”  Felicity asks her after a few minutes which brought a huge smile to Grammy’s face.

 

“Yes, it is about time for me to head to bed and let you two have some time alone.”  Walking over to the bed, she places a soft kiss on Felicity’s face as Felicity hugs her. 

 

“Good night, Oliver” she also kisses Oliver as she walks out of the room.  Felicity turns her back to Oliver and slips down under the cover.  Expecting Oliver to move to the couch, she is surprised when Oliver also slips down and turns on his side. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning when Felicity woke up she felt so warm.  She was snuggled into the covers and pillows and she was so comfortable.  Suddenly she felt something.  It felt like a hand… a hand that was inside her sleep shorts.  Wait, what?  A hand inside her shorts.  She turns her head quietly and sees Oliver’s face snuggled into her neck.  Does that mean it is Oliver’s hand….no, this must be a dream?  Oliver can’t have his hand down her pants.  Felicity tries to gently remove his hand and start to withdraw herself from his embrace but instead of getting out, he pulls her closer which brings his hand closer to her core.  She must get away from Oliver. 

 

“Oliver, Oliver” She tries to wake him up before this goes any further.

 

“Hmm? You feel so good.” Oliver replies in a sleepy voice.

 

“Oliver, wake up.  I need to get up now.”  Felicity is pulling at the arm banded around her as she tries to get up.  

 

“I’m already up, don’t worry.” He whispers into her ear as his hand slips even further into her panties.

 

“Oliver” Felicity yells as she starts to feel her resolve slipping very fast.

 

Suddenly, Oliver stills.  “Felicity?” he asks tentatively.

 

“Yes, and you were obviously dreaming of a leggy model type and I need to get up,” Felicity tells him as she jumps from the bed now that he has loosened his hold. 

 

“Felicity…”, he tries to tell her it was not a leggy model but the bathroom door has already closed and he can hear the lock.  This was not the way he expected today to go.

 

15 minutes later, Felicity comes out of the bathroom dressed in a blue sundress, her hair down in curls and a pair of white sandals that showed her blue painted toes. 

 

“The bathroom is all yours.  I am going to get coffee,” feeling like the temperature dropped down to subzero Oliver was trying to think of something to say to make things better but Felicity opened the bedroom door, walked out and shut it.  The room temp may have gone up a few degrees but his heart sank.

 

 

He could hear laughter as he pushed open the dining room door.  Walking over to Felicity, he dropped a kiss on her head as he made his way over to the buffet.  Felicity barely acknowledged his presence as she kept her focus on something Thea was telling her. 

 

“Good morning, Oliver,” his grandmother’s cheerful greeting cut through the fog his brain was in.

 

“Morning, Grammy.  Did you sleep well?”  Oliver brought his dish filled with eggs, bacon, potatoes and toast to the table and smiled over at one of his favorite people as she chuckled.

 

“I slept well.  How about you?  Felicity certainly looks beautiful today.  I assume you did not keep her up to late last night?”, Thea giggled at her grandmother and Oliver’s face.  Oliver prepared to answer his grandmother as Thea received a dirty look.

 

“No, we went to sleep right after your visit,” Oliver noticed the frown on Felicity’s face as he gave his answer.  _She still thinks I was dreaming of some other woman this morning.  It still amazes Oliver to admit that his dream was about Felicity and he was reluctant to remove his hand from where he must have placed it in the middle of the night.  This was a set up to get the board and his family off his back.  He is not interested in Felicity in that way.  Felicity is right.  The ruse is starting to become all too real_.

 

“Ollie, Ollie,” His sister called his name as he blinked and turned.

 

“Yes, Thea,” Oliver answers ignoring his sister’s glare.

 

“I was calling you for five minutes now but no answer,” turning back to Felicity, she shook her head.

 

“Sorry, I was thinking about the office.  What was it you needed?” Smiling Oliver picked up his coffee.

 

“I was telling you that Grammy asked Felicity and I to go to lunch with her so you are on your own for the rest of the afternoon,” Grammy’s snicker has him wondering what she has planned.

 

“Okay, I will go over some paperwork from QC and see you ladies at dinner,” Felicity’s lack of response did not go unnoticed by him.

 

“Okay ladies, ready?” Felicity is almost out of the dining room door before Grammy stopped her. “Dear, aren’t you going to give your boy a goodbye kiss?”

                                                                                                                        

Clenching her teeth, Felicity walks back into the dining room toward Oliver, “Of course, what was I thinking?” She brushes her lips over his and stands up quickly.

 

“I will never have great grandchildren that way.  Give him a proper kiss.  It is okay.  We don’t mind,’ Felicity’s face turns bright red as she bends down to kiss him.  Her hands go up to his cheeks as her lips meet his.  He turns his head and deeps the kiss.  Electricity goes through him and he sees Felicity’s eyes open wide before she breaks the contact. 

 

“See you at dinner,” he hears Grammy tell him as he feels an odd feeling in his chest. 

 

 

 

 

Felicity was surprised to see Mrs. Bowen at lunch but more surprised to see Carter come in.  He pulled up a chair and sat next to Felicity after Grammy invited him to have lunch with them.  _This could not possibly be something that Oliver would enjoy.  Felicity was wondering why.  Why does Oliver get so upset anytime Carter is mentioned or around?  Felicity stopped worrying when Carter started asking her about Boston.  Soon lunch was served and she found that she was enjoying the talk with Carter Bowen very much.  Oliver was not her real boyfriend so he would just have to get over it._

Soon lunch was over and Carter asked her if she would like to attend a science seminar that he was speaking at.

 

“You and Ollie both, of course.” Passing her the tickets, Carter smiled.

 

Grammy wanted to go shopping so off they went.  The trio spent the afternoon going from shop to shop.  At every shop, Thea and Grammy found clothes that Felicity “absolutely had to have”. Felicity felt bad about all this but she was over powered by the two Queen women.  The bodyguards and driver were loaded down with bags by the time they left.  Finding the room empty, Felicity laid down and fell asleep.   She woke when she heard the shower _.  Oliver must be in the shower.  She would wait him out and then get ready.   The last thing she wanted to do was rehash this morning.  Being groped as your secret crush is dreaming about a leggy model type was not good for her ego.  She needs to get herself under control and realize this is never happening.  She is good enough to be Oliver’s “pretend” girl but not real._ Oliver came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.  Felicity tries to tear her eyes away but she is only human, after all.  The sight in front of her would make Mother Theresa sin.  He is in the closet now but she can hear him dressing which only gets her imagination running.  She needs to go to the bathroom before he comes out and take a cold shower to calm down.  She gets up from the bed and runs to the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

The family met in the drawing room for drinks before dinner.  Felicity came down to see a room full with people she loved.  Roy was sitting between Thea and her mom.  Felicity was happy to see Roy since she liked him and knew he was good for Thea.  Oliver handed her a glass of red wine with a small smile. 

 

“Felicity, come in.  We were just telling Moira about our shopping trip.  About all the fabulous dresses we found for you,” Felicity was surprised when she felt Oliver’s hand on her back guiding her to the chair. 

 

“Yes, it was fun but I felt bad about you getting me all those clothes,” Robert smiled at her as she sat down next to him.

 

“Don’t worry, dear.  I used Oliver’s credit card, not mine,” Grammy laughed as the blood drained from Felicity’s face _.  Oh, no, Oliver bought all those dresses.  She would just have to take them back immediately._

“You will do no such thing, dear.  Oliver can more than afford to spoil you and I am sure he will be happy to see you in those wonderful dresses on his arm.  There are a lot of galas to go to when you are a Queen.” Moira told her firmly as she realizes she said all that out loud.  Roy had a bored look as Thea watched her brother.

 

“Mom is right, babe.” _Babe?  When did that start? Felicity did not think they were doing nicknames._ “You need to keep all the dresses and any more you want.”  Oliver turned to her and took her hand.  A shiver went through her as he stared into her eyes.  A giggle broke the spell.

 

“Okay, Ollie, break it up.” Before Thea could go any further, the housekeeper came to tell them dinner was ready.  They all stood up and moved to the dining room.  Oliver pulled out the chair for Felicity and then went over to his grandmother’s chair.  The first course was served and they were talking about QC when suddenly Grammy spoke up, “Felicity, did you tell Oliver about the science fair thing?”

 

Oliver looked at Felicity’s frown and scowled. The stillness of her body, the way her eyes darted around and would not look at him made Oliver uneasy.

 

“Felicity, do you have something to tell me?”  Oliver asks her putting his hand on her knee.  Startled, Felicity jumped.

                       

“There is a science symposium and I have two tickets to it.  I was not sure if you would be interested in going.” Her voice was so quiet Oliver barely heard her.

 

“Of course, babe.  I know how much science means to you.  If you want to go, I am happy to go.”  Oliver is confused why this is making her so nervous.

 

“Thank you, Oliver, but it might be boring for you.”  Felicity told him quietly.  Thea started to talk about the club and how well it was doing and that was it about the science fair.

 

The housekeeper brought the main course of lamb, rice, asparagus with sauce.  Everyone was busy eating and there was no talking for a few minutes.  After the dinner dishes were removed and a beautiful dessert of a double chocolate cake was served, Grammy spoke up again.

 

“It was fortunate that Carter had extra tickets to the science event for you both to go, Oliver.”   His head popped up as the words penetrates his brain.  _Did she say Bowen gave Felicity these tickets?  When did this happen and where?  What was going on with Bowen and Felicity?  Is this why she did not want him to go?  Because she is planning on meeting Carter there?_

“What?” Oliver growled. “What does Bowen have to do with this?”  Moira frowned and put her fork down.

 

“Carter Bowen is speaking at the science fair and he gave the tickets to Felicity, dear” Grammy tells him quietly.  Felicity is looking down at her plate.  Thea staring with intent at the drama unfolding.  Roy even looks up to see what Oliver is going to say.

 

“Carter Bowen?  When did this happen?”

 

“At lunch today, dear.”  Grammy picks up her fork and starts to cut a piece of her cake.

 

“You went to lunch with Carter Bowen?” Oliver turns his head and looks directly at Felicity.  She did not look at him but he reached out taking her chin and forcing her face up. 

 

“No, we went to lunch with some friends of your grandmother.  Carter came to see his mom so Grammy invited him to sit.  That is the polite thing to do, Oliver,” Fire is coming out of her eyes as he holds her chin with his fingers.

 

“That’s right, Oliver.  We did not invite him but it would be rude to not include him once he came.  He sat next to Felicity and they had a very nice conversation.  After telling her he was speaking at the conference, he offered her the tickets.”  Oliver does not turn his head but continues to look at Felicity.

 

“He gave me tickets for both of us, Oliver.  I would not go without you.”  A feeling he had not experienced before ran though his blood.  Carter Bowen.

 

“NO” Oliver shouts.  Six pairs of eyes turn to stare at him.

 


	6. Felicity takes a stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity does not do ultimatums, Oliver wonders what Grammy is up to, Thea delivers some truth

 

 

Previously

 

  
“It was fortunate that Carter had extra tickets to the science event for you both to go, Oliver.”   His head popped up as the words penetrate his brain.   _Did she say Bowen gave Felicity these tickets?  When did this happen and where?  What was going on with Bowen and Felicity?  Is this why she did not want him to go?  Because she is planning on meeting Carter there?_

“What?” Oliver growled. “What does Bowen have to do with this?”  Moira frowned and put her fork down.

 

“Carter Bowen is speaking at the science fair and he gave the tickets to Felicity, dear,” Grammy tells him softly.  Felicity is looking down at her plate.  Thea staring with intent at the drama unfolding.  Roy even looks up to see what Oliver is going to say.

 

“Carter Bowen?  When did this happen?”

 

“At lunch today, dear.”  Grammy picks up her fork and starts to cut a piece of her cake.

 

“You went to lunch with Carter Bowen?” Oliver turns his head and looks directly at Felicity.  She did not look at him but he reached out taking her chin and forcing her face up. 

 

“No, we went to lunch with some friends of your grandmother.  Carter came to see his mom so Grammy invited him to sit.  That is the polite thing to do, Oliver,” Fire is coming out of her eyes as he holds her chin with his fingers.

 

“That’s right, Oliver.  We did not invite him but it would be rude to not include him once he came.  He sat next to Felicity and they had a very nice conversation.  After telling her he was speaking at the conference, he offered her the tickets.”  Oliver does not turn his head but continues to look at Felicity.

 

“He gave me tickets for both of us, Oliver.  I would not go without you.”  A feeling he had not experienced before ran cold in  his blood.  Carter Bowen.

 

“NO” Oliver shouts.  Six pairs of eyes turn to stare at him.

 

 

“No, what dear?” Grammy asks innocently but her eyes do not convey the same message.  If Oliver did not know better, he would think his grandmother wanted Felicity with Carter but that was not possible.  Grammy loved Felicity and wanted her in the family.  Shaking his head, he looks at his grandmother intently.

 

“No, Carter Bowen, just no,” Thea stares at her brother in wonder. 

 

“Okay, Oliver, you don’t have to go.  I can take someone else or go by myself,” Oliver’s face turns red as his eyes get bigger.   _Felicity go by herself?  No, absolutely not.  That is not happening._

 

“No, you cannot go,” looking at her eyes narrow and her chin pop up, Oliver realizes what the said and how he said it.  He told her she could not go.  Felicity does not do orders.  This he knows only too well.  He needs to salvage this before it gets any worse.

 

“Excuse me?  I cannot go?  I will go and you will not stop me.  Who do you think you are telling me I can’t go?  Thank you so much for the lovely dinner, Moira.  I appreciate it,” Felicity gives a smile to Moira and Robert as she gets up from the table.  Oliver is frozen as he watches her walk out of the dining room.

 

“Ollie, you did it now,” Thea laughs at the obvious discomfort on her brother’s face.  “She is long gone.”

 

“Long gone?  What do you mean?”  He jumps up from the table yelling excuse me as he goes to the front door.   What he sees makes him gasp – the taillights of Felicity’s car speeding down the driveway toward the front gate.  _Felicity is leaving??  Felicity is leaving!  No, that can’t happen_.  He is rushing out the door when his dad catches up with him. 

 

“You may want to give her a little time, Oliver.  If you rush over there now when you are still upset and jealous you may say something else to make it worse.” Robert explains patiently.

 

“I am not jealous of Carter Bowen.  Why should I be?  No, it is not jealousy.  I just don’t like him chasing after my girlfriend,” cringing as the words leave his mouth, as he lifts his head to his father Oliver tries to put on a neutral expression.

 

“Okay, son.  Why don’t you take a minute to calm down?” with a  look of understanding, Robert walked away.

 

 

 

 

Oliver is sitting in his bedroom trying to decide what to do _.  Felicity left but is she coming back?  Maybe she just went for a drive to cool off.  What if she went back to her apartment, should he go and talk to her?  What if she doesn’t come back at all?  What possessed him to tell her she could not go?  What was he thinking?  His dad thinks they are a real couple so of course he thought Oliver was jealous but that is not the case.  Felicity can do what she wants.  He has no holds on her.  She did agree to do this so it would be after the “fake dating” is over.  Why does that stick in his craw when he is not interested in Felicity that way? She won’t even answer his calls or texts.  Did she forget her phone and that is why?  No, Felicity is never more than a few feet away from her phone so it is obvious she is just ignoring him.  He should go to her place and talk to her, right?_ As all this stews in his head, Oliver hears a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” Grammy walks into the bedroom and sits down.  “Hi, Grammy.  What is going on?”

 

“I was wondering if you were planning on going to see Felicity and apologize or just sit in your room sulking all night?” The dread in his eyes, the frown lines and his fingers rubbing together tell Grammy all she needs to know.

 

“I was thinking I should probably give her some space.  She has been tired with work and all.  I am sure she will calm down in time, “Grammy shaking her head is Oliver’s first clue that she either doesn’t agree or knows this is nonsense.  He hopes it is not the later.

 

“Why are you so jealous of Carter Bowen?  Felicity plainly loves you and you love her.  You have nothing to worry about with Carter.  He is just being friendly.  Maybe you should start telling her how remarkable she is instead of worrying about someone taking her away from you.”  Like earlier in the dining room, Oliver gets a strange feeling there is more going on with Grammy than she is telling.

 

“Grammy, you like Felicity, don’t you?” Maybe Oliver is reading things wrong and Grammy does not like Felicity as much as he thinks.

 

“I adore Felicity.  She is the perfect woman for you, Oliver.  She is beautiful, smart, successful, kind, loving and will not put up with any of your craziness.  You can’t just drop a diamond necklace on Felicity and she will drop to her knees for you.”

 

“Grammy!  What kind of talk is that?” Grammy laughs at the horror and shock on Oliver’s face.

 

“Oliver, I am old not dead.  Do you think I have no eyes?  I could see the stream of highly inappropriate women you have gone through.  The women who are looking for money, fame, or to be shagged by Oliver Queen.  You need to stop doing that before you have no chance for a wonderful girl like Felicity,” His mouth wide open and the aghast look on his face make Grammy smile.   “Sex appeal was not invented by you, Oliver.  As much as you might like to think it was.”

 

“All that is over with now, Grammy.  I have Felicity and I am not seeing anyone else,” Oliver gets another surprise when his grandmother says, “Is it?” and walks out of his bedroom door. 

 

Oliver picks up the phone to call Felicity again and it goes to voice mail again.  Felicity never refuses his calls.  Maybe another text?

 

**OQ:  Felicity, I am worried about you.  You are not answering your phone.**

 

 

_Nothing.  Not one damn word._

 

 

**OQ:  Felicity, are you okay?  Everyone is worried about you.**

 

Pacing in his room, he keeps checking his phone but nothing.  Nothing at all.   A knock on the door and the door opens.

 

“Oliver, I just heard from Lissy.  She said she was sorry for leaving abruptly and for us not to worry.”

 

“Did she say anything about me _?”  Felicity contacted Thea but not him.  She won’t answer his calls or texts but she will for his sister._

 

“She texted me and no, she did not mention you at all.  Why would she after that dumb ass move you made?”  Thea shakes her head at the astonished look on her brother’s face _.  He is really that much of an idiot?  He told Lis that he was not letting her go and he did it in front of the whole family.  What did he think would happen?_

“Carter Bowen has no business asking her out.  What is wrong with me?  What is wrong with him?  He should stay away from Felicity,” seeing the red on his face as he paces around the room makes Thea smile _.  My oh my, her brother is jealous.  She has never seen him jealous before.  Normally if someone else shows interest in someone he is with, he just acts like he could care less but not this time._

 

“Lissy is beautiful and smart.  Of course, Carter will do all he can to get her attention.  Any man would.  Are you jealous?” Thea knows the answer but the look on Oliver’s face is priceless.  Stammering he tells her he is no such thing _.  It is just too easy._

 

As Thea walks out of the room with a smirk, Oliver is fuming.   _Jealous?  What?  He is not jealous.  He Is Oliver Queen and he can get any woman he wants.  Felicity is just a friend doing him a favor and he wants to protect her.  That is all.  What is wrong with his family that they don’t understand?_     _Felicity can sit and stew all she wants.  He is just going to go ahead and do some paperwork and then go to bed.  Tomorrow at work, she should be over this whole silly situation._ Sitting at his desk, he has trouble concentrating.  He ultimately decides to just call it a night.  He has a long day tomorrow.

 

Strawberry and vanilla hit his nose

A small case with perfume, lotions, and makeup

Evening gowns in his closet when he goes to get undressed

 

His room has been invaded by Felicity.  The bed feels too big without her in it.  The thought of waking up without his arms full of the blonde is strangely unsettling to him.  No matter what they do at night, by the morning he has his arms around her and she has her head on his chest.  When did that become a secret pleasure of his and why is it?  Oliver tosses and turns all night.  Tomorrow, he will get things back on track.  And by on track, he means he and Felicity will be back to friends who are pretending to be dating and nothing else. 

 

 

*******************************************

 

The next morning, Oliver has a massive headache.  He hardly slept all night and when he did he had dreams of Felicity and they were of the erotic variety.  When did that start?  He needs to get things back under control and he will start today.  After dressing for work, Oliver walks downstairs to the dining room.   Getting his coffee and breakfast, he turns and notices his grandmother is at the table.  Walking over, he places a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Good morning, Grammy,” Oliver sits down next to her with a smile.

 

“Is it a good morning for you?  Did your girlfriend return last night?” _Grammy knows full well Felicity did not so what game is she playing.  Sometimes when he looks into those shrewd eyes, he wonders what she is thinking._   “Oliver, she is the best thing that ever happened to you.  Don’t let her go”

 

“I am going to talk to her today.  It will be fine.  I am sure you will see her at dinner tonight,” Seeing the look of doubt on Grammy’s face, Oliver tries to seem confident but will Felicity be at the dinner table tonight and in his bed after that? 

 

 

 

 

Felicity is not at her desk when he arrives but he knows she was there by the files and messages on his desk.  Where is she?  Well, he must wait until she returns.  It isn’t like she can avoid him.  He opens his email and sees an email from Felicity detailing his schedule.  Another email reminding him of his meetings and letting him know she will be in IT all morning.  _Fine, he will have lunch delivered in and talk to her then.  It has never been this difficult to talk to her before._

 

Oliver suffers through three meetings looking forward to having lunch with Felicity.  When he gets to his office, her desk is empty.  Is she still in IT?  Enough is enough.  Opening his phone, he sends a text.

 

**OQ:  I am having lunch delivered from your favorite deli.  Will you be done soon?**

**FS:  I have lunch plans.  Enjoy your lunch**

**OQ:  Lunch plans?  Since when?**

**FS:  See you in an hour.  Oh, you have meetings all afternoon.**

 

Oliver throws his phone down on the desk as the delivery people show up _.  He may as well have lunch while he looks over the notes for the next meeting.  Obviously, Felicity plans on avoiding him as much as she possibly can today.  That is not going to happen.  He will stay here all night if he must.  If she leaves while he is in a meeting, he will show up at her door.  Felicity will talk to him today one way or another._

 

Felicity’s was gone when he got back.  The meeting went on and on so he got back after 6 to find a turned off computer and a missing fake girlfriend.  He sends a quick text to see if Felicity may have gone to the mansion but he has no real hope for that scenario.

 

**OQ:  Did Felicity come to the mansion?**

**TQ:  Nope.  Did you lose her already?**

**OQ:  Very funny, Thea.  I may not be there for dinner.  I will try my best.**

**TQ:  I am sure Grammy will be disappointed.  Not to see Felicity, I meant.**

 

 

Oliver does not bother to reply.  Thea is trying to get under his skin and he cannot afford to let her if he is going to get Felicity to come back.  Getting into his car, he drives in the opposite direction of the manor and arrives at Felicity’s townhouse.  Parking the car, he stretches to get the nerves out and knocks on the door. 

 

“What are you doing here, Oliver?” Still, in the dress she wore today, Felicity has a glass of wine in her hand and the door is opened just enough for her to stick her head out. 

 

“I wanted to see you.  I had no chance to talk to you today.  Can I come in?” Seeing the hesitation, Oliver is afraid she will refuse but she opens the door wider and walks toward the couch.  Oliver follows her and sits next to her.  Noticing her sipping her wine and not saying a word, Oliver starts talking.

 

“I know you are upset with me and I am sorry,” watching her eyebrows raise as she gives him a scathing look, Oliver continues. “Do you want to go to Bowen’s speech?”

 

“That is so not the point, Oliver.  You TOLD me I was not going.  You told me, ugh, how dare you?” Felicity jumps up off the couch and paces to the kitchen pouring more wine in her glass.

 

“You are my girlfriend….” Oliver gets no further before Felicity interrupts, “No, I am not, but if I was, I most certainly would not let you order me around.  I make my own decisions.  You are not my father.  You are not my husband.  You are not my boyfriend, even. I can’t do this.”  He has never seen Felicity this upset before. 

 

“I worded that wrong.  People think you are my girlfriend.  If you want to go to this thing so badly, we will go,” Felicity whips around and glares at him.

 

“If I want to go, I will go.  You don’t have to go at all,” seeing the closed off expression on her face he decides to try something else.  “I should not have said that, Felicity.  I want to do things you like to do.  Let’s go and you can give me some insight into your likes.”

 

“I don’t care if you go or not, Oliver,” turning her back on him completely, Felicity puts the wine back into the refrigerator.

 

“I want to go.  Carter Bowen just gets under my skin and I reacted to it.  I am sorry.  Everyone misses you at the manor,” putting on his most charming face in his most compelling voice, he looks at Felicity who still has her back turned.

 

“Everybody?” Feeling a slight thaw, Oliver is getting hopeful.

 

“Yes, everybody.  Grammy told me you are the best thing that ever happened to me and Thea gave me a hard time.

 

“That is not everybody, Oliver,” Felicity told him.

 

“Mom and Dad love you.  You know that” seeing her shoulders tighten up Oliver knows he is doing something wrong but he can’t figure it out.

 

“You can make something up to tell them.  I sent several texts to Thea previously so I am sure she explained by now.  I am rather tired so I am planning on going to bed,” she looks toward to the door but Oliver is not ready to give up.

 

“Please come back to the manor with me, Felicity.” Oliver decides to use the direct approach.

 

“I am going to stay here.  I can’t stay at the manor forever anyway.  It was probably a bad idea to go there to begin with.  I should not be sleeping, and I do mean sleeping, in your bed, Oliver.  I am your EA, not your real girlfriend,” Oliver feels his heart drop with every word.   _If last night is any indication, he now has become addicted to Felicity sleeping in his bed.   He needs to get laid.  That is the problem.  If he got laid, he would not feel this way.  Being with only Felicity is killing him sexually and that is why he has these thoughts._

“Well, good night,” Oliver needs to get out of here before that overwhelming feeling of grabbing her and bringing her back becomes a reality.

 

 

 ***********************************************

 

He chooses the bar he used to go to before he became a “boyfriend”.  This was one of his favorite places to pick someone up.  Sitting at the bar with a scotch, it did not take long for someone to come up to him.

 

“Hi, my name is Julie.  What’s yours?” Oliver took in the fake smile, the slight movement that pushed her tits out of her low-cut blouse, the hand that landed on his arm.  This is what he came here for.

 

“Oliver.  Let me buy you a drink.  Bartender, get the lady a drink and a refill for me,” smiling his famous Ollie Queen smile as he turns back to her, he looks her over from head to toe.  Long dark hair, tall thin body, big boobs, long legs, just the kind of woman he used to take home several times a week.  Why was he suddenly having trouble getting any enthusiasm for the idea of going to her place?

 

“Your place or mine?” She leans over and whispers in his ear in a seductive voice.  Oliver feels sick to his stomach.  _He came here for this.  He came here for this.  He needs to keep reminding himself that this is what he wants.  But does he?  He can’t even get up enough enthusiasm to get hard so his brain and body are fighting against his determination.  He can’t get involved with Felicity and he does not want to.  He does not want to get involved with anyone, right?  He wants to live the bachelor lifestyle with no attachments.  That is why he is here.  If he goes home with someone and it gets back to Felicity and his family, the gig will be up.  Yeah, no sense ruining a good thing for a quick lay.  His family, the board and all the clingy ex-girlfriends are all sold on his relationship with Felicity and he knows it is not real.  He does not need to do this, does he?_

 

“Neither.  Enjoy your drink,” seeing the dark look in her eyes, the tightening of her lips and the sneer she gives him shows Oliver he made the right choice.  Moving to the other side of the bar, he orders more drinks. 

 

Talking to the bartender was a great idea.  After all, isn’t that what they are paid to do?  At first, he just drank and watched the game but soon he was telling the bartender, whose name was Chase, Charlie, Chad, or yeah, Josh, about the game but then suddenly the conversation turned to his issue. 

 

“So, you convinced this girl to pretend to be your girlfriend but now you want her to be?” Josh confirmed as he poured another scotch and placed it before Oliver.

 

“No, I don’t want a girlfriend.  I want to be free and loose,” Josh looked over at several women that Oliver had refused tonight and shook his head.

 

“Really? Then why are you sitting here with me instead of going home with one, or several, of those?” Oliver scrunched up his face.  Didn’t he already explain this to Josh?

 

“Because Felicity would find out and that would be it.  My family would be so upset.  Remember I told you this before?” Oliver tells him with a satisfied look.  He does not want a girlfriend but he can’t mess this up.  Surely Josh understands that.

 

“Felicity does not have to find out,” Josh looks at Oliver pulling a card from behind the bar. “This place is very discrete.”

 

“You don’t know Felicity.  She is a gen..she is brill…shit, she is smart.” Oliver’s slurred words plus the clock tell Josh it is time for Oliver to go home.

 

“Let’s call Felicity, okay? I want to hear the voice of this angel,” Josh does want to because the woman Oliver described sounded like something out of a movie, not a real woman, but he also wants Felicity to come collect her boyfriend, fake or not.

 

 

Pulling out his phone and tapping a number, Oliver hands Josh the phone.  Felicity will have to come get him and take him home now.  He can sleep in her bed or his, he does not care if she is in it with him.

 

“Oliver?  Do you know what time it is?” A sleepy but sexy voice answers the call.

 

“Is this Felicity?” Josh hopes this is the Felicity who is a fake girlfriend because she sounds hot and Josh would love to meet her.  Josh should look like a prince after this Oliver guy.

 

“Yes.  Who is this and why do you have Oliver’s phone?” Suspicion starts to creep into her voice.

 

“This is Josh and I am a bartender at Studio 39.  Oliver is here and he is not able to get home himself.  He asked me to call you to pick him up.  We are about to close up and I don’t want to see him drive.” Josh says honestly.

 

“Why can’t you call him a cab?” Oh, boy.  Oliver was right when he said Felicity was mad at him. 

 

“He is in bad shape and does not want a cab.  He wants you to come,” still time to meet your sexy lady, Josh thinks as he explains.

 

“Fine.  I have to get dressed but I will be there in about 20 minutes.  Is that okay for you?” he can hear the annoyance but acceptance in her voice.

 

“That is fine, Felicity.  I will stay until you get here and thank you,” he tells her sweetly as he hangs up and hands Oliver back the phone.

 

“She will be here soon,” Oliver smiles brightly.  Felicity is coming and she should forgive him now.

 

 

As promised, Felicity showed up 20 minutes later.  Josh sees a cute blonde with a killer body arrive and heads toward Oliver.  Wow, this is Felicity?  She is hot and very angry by the look on her face.

 

“Felicity, I knew you would come.  You come back to the manor where you belong,” Oliver blurts out not thinking what he is saying in his drunken state.

 

“Oliver, you will be going back home and I will be going back to my home.  I will be going back to my bed where I was sleeping wrapped up in warm blankets.”  Felicity takes in his disheveled appearance and sighs.  

 

“No, Felicity.  I can keep you warm.  You know that.  Didn’t you enjoy waking up wrapped in your Oliver blanket?” Josh looks at Oliver with amazement.  This dude really is drunk if he is trying to seduce this classy lady with that bullshit. 

 

“Let’s get you home, okay?” Felicity has come to the realization that Oliver is too drunk to understand what he is insinuating.  They don’t have that kind of relationship.  Oliver must have come here to pick someone up for the night.  The question in Felicity’s mind is why didn’t he?  She needs to get him home and does not have time to think about the what and whys of the things he does.

 

With Josh’s help, Felicity gets Oliver into her car.   Smiling his most charming smile, Josh hands her a card with his number on it. 

 

“I know this is not a real relationship and I would love to take you to dinner one night.  As soon as this pretend thing is in the can, you can call me.  I am interested in a real relationship,” with a thank you, Felicity takes the card and puts it in her purse.   As she gets into the car to leave, she lets Josh know she will have Oliver’s car picked up by tomorrow.

 

 Oliver fell asleep in the car.  _After all that scotch, what else would you expect?  Should she take him to the manor or her house?  The manor would be better but waking the whole house up seems wrong.  No, she is not taking him to the manor at this time of night.  So back to her house it is.  Trying to get him to walk into the house was the second problem.  That was one thing about the manor – she would have help but they are here so she will just have to suck it up._    After she gets the key in the lock to open the door, Oliver walks in on his own steam.  Of course, he could not do that on the way to the door, could he.  Closing and locking the door, she turns around to help Oliver to the couch but no Oliver in sight.  Maybe he went to the bathroom.  She gets a shock when she opens the bedroom door – Oliver is in her bed under the covers.  No sir.

 

“Oliver, get out of my bed.” Oliver looks up at her with puppy dog eyes and shakes his head.  Felicity does not know what she wants to do more, kick him or pat his head!

 

“Oliver, where I am supposed to sleep if you take my bed?” She cannot believe the gall when he pulls down the covers on the other side of him like she should just jump into bed with him.

 

“No, that is a bad idea.  You can sleep on the couch tonight.  Out of my bed,” Oliver shakes his head and pats the bed.  Looking at the twinkle in his eye, Felicity knows he is not going to move and he is too heavy for her to force him. 

 

“Fine, I will sleep on the couch tonight,” before she can turn around an arm snakes out and grabs her pulling her down.  It happens so fast that she is taken off guard.  Falling she feels arms like steel wrap around her and then she is lying down next to Oliver.

 

“What are you doing, Oliver?” Trying to get up, Felicity finds herself tugged closer to Oliver.

 

“I want you here with me.  I missed you last night,” Felicity feels his nose in her hair and ….

 

“Are you sniffing me?” as she hears a big inhale from his nose.

 

“You smell so good.  I could smell you last night but when I turned you were gone,” Oliver’s voice had such a pitiful sound she felt bad for him.  _What was this all about?  Oliver is her boss.  She is doing him a favor.  There is no relationship between them beyond that.  Wait, is he just using her for a booty call?  He was drinking and he wanted sex and that is what this is?_

“Oliver, you were in a bar.  Why didn’t you take one of those women home with you tonight?  I know you had plenty to choose from.” Felicity was starting to feel anger and hurt rise.

 

“I didn’t want them.  I want you.  I tried but I could not do it.”  The sadness in his tone made Felicity believe him but what was going on?   

 

“Oliver, let’s just sleep.  It’s late and you are drunk.  I am sure you will forget and regret this in the morning,” Felicity tried to get up to take off her shoes and get ready but Oliver had an iron grip on her.

 

“I could never regret you, Felicity.  Don’t go, please.”  Patting his hand, Felicity explained she needed to take her shoes off but promised to be back. 

 

“Will you kiss me when you come back?” nuzzling his nose in her neck, Oliver asks her.

 

_Kiss him?  Kiss him?  No, that is a terrible idea.  Oliver will wake up tomorrow embarrassed that he acted this way.  She cannot stand to hear him tell her how much of a mistake this was.  That would be horrifying and painful._   She can hear him murmur a kiss in her hair.

 

“I have to take off my shoes, go to the bathroom and get ready.  I will kiss you when I return if you take off your shoes and shirt by the time I get back, okay?”  Nodding his head which is now buried between her shoulder and head, Oliver agrees.

 

 

After brushing her teeth and changing, Felicity returns to the bed.  Oliver is sure to be sleeping by now and she can avoid that awkward kiss situation.  She slips in between the covers quietly so she does not disturb him. 

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Damn it.  Maybe if she ignores him?

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty, you are not going to go back on your word, are you?”   _How is he still awake?_

 

Turning her head, she drops a kiss on his forehead.  Oliver attempts to catch her before she turns back around but in his inebriated state, he can’t quite do it.  She feels his arms tighten before she hears a quiet snore letting her know Oliver fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

When the alarm rings the next morning, Felicity reaches for it and turns it off.  Grabbing the covers, she attempts to get up but she is unable to move.  For a few seconds, she blanks out on why she is pinned down but then she feels warm breath on her neck.  Oliver.  Lifting his arm, she eases over to the side of the bed and gently pulls her leg out from under his.  Shower and dressed is the agenda.  After that she will wake up sleeping beauty so he can get home and get dressed. 

 

Oliver is up out of bed when she comes out from her shower.  Going to the kitchen, she finds him fixing breakfast.

 

“Good morning.  What are you doing?” Felicity thankfully takes the coffee cup that is sitting on the counter.

 

“Good morning.  I am so sorry.  How did I get here?  I did not bang on your door in the middle of the night, did I?” Oliver asks her sheepishly.

 

“Nope.  A guy named Josh called me to pick you up.  You had one too many and he did not want you to drive.”  Looking over at Oliver flipping eggs, she smiles.  He looks so good in the kitchen.  Who knew?

 

“Thank you for coming to get me.  Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed,” keeping his eyes on the pan, Oliver never looks up at her.

 

“Yeah, about that.  I did not exactly ‘let’ you sleep in my bed.  You rather made that happen,” Felicity smirks at the embarrassed look on his face.

 

“I hope I did not say or do anything that made you uncomfortable, Felicity.  I really appreciate what you are doing.  I am sorry I made you mad.  Can you forgive me?” Looking at those blue eyes watching her, she decides.

 

“Yes, I forgive you.  Let’s just forget it happened.  Are you going to come to the science fair with me this Friday?”  Startled, Oliver nods his head. 

 

After they eat their eggs, Felicity drives Oliver over to the manor to change.  After he gets dressed, she will take him to his car.  First, he wanted them to drive together and he would have someone else get the car, but Felicity insisted they pick the car up first.  Grammy is coming down the stairs when they arrive.

 

“Felicity, I am glad to see you.  You two kissed and made up I see,” Oliver looks at Felicity to make sure she is okay before answering.

 

“Grammy, Felicity has forgiven me for my outburst.  I have to go change for work.”  Sniffing the air, Grammy’s nose scrunches. 

 

“You smell like you drank that bar out of scotch, Oliver.” Oliver shakes his head and runs upstairs.

 

“Come have some coffee with me, Felicity,” Felicity follows Grammy into the kitchen.

 

“Sure, Grammy but Oliver and I should leave for work soon,” Grammy gets coffee for both and looks over at Felicity.

 

“Felicity, I am so glad you and Oliver made up.  He was a wreck without you,” Grammy looked over at Felicity’s shocked face and smiled.

 

“I am sure he was fine,” Felicity does not notice Grammy watching her as she thinks about what was just said.  _Oliver lost without her?  Where is that coming from?  Grammy is just being her normal sweet self._

 

“Felicity, are you ready to leave?” Felicity hears Oliver calling her, gets up to give Grammy a kiss and say goodbye.  Oliver walked into the kitchen.

 

“Oliver, just the person I wanted to see.  Weren’t you lost without Felicity after your fight?”

 

Felicity chimed in quickly, “It is okay, Oliver.  We should go.”

 

 

 

Felicity was quiet on the way to pick up Oliver’s car.  This worried Oliver because Felicity Smoak always had something to say.  If she was quiet, something was wrong.

 

“Everything okay?” watching her turn her head in complete confusion only made Oliver positive there was something wrong.

 

“Oh, yeah, fine.  Here is your car.  I will see you at the office,” Felicity once again was very distracted as Oliver got out of her car to his.

 

 

 

**********************************

 

 

 

The day was quiet with the normal meetings and appointment until lunch.  Felicity was doing a spreadsheet for one of Oliver’s presentations when she heard the elevator open.  Looking up she saw Susan Williams come in the office with her eyes blazing.  Storming past Felicity, she went toward Oliver’s office.  Quickly standing up in front of the woman, she blocked the door which made the woman turn her anger on Felicity.

 

“Get out of my way.  I know you are not Oliver’s real girlfriend.  He was at a bar picking someone up the other night,” she sneered as she pushed Felicity out of the way.  Luckily, Oliver noticed what was happening and came out. 

 

“Susan, what are you doing here?” Susan pushed harder on Felicity making her lose her footing.  Before she could stop herself from falling, she had an arm around her waist holding her up.  _Oliver, of course._

 

“Stop it, Oliver.  I know you are not really in a relationship with your secretary.  You were in a bar last night looking to score.  I know you so well.  I should have known you would never be in a real relationship.  It’s okay.  I am too busy for a relationship so we can continue to just have fun together.” Felicity’s face got as red as a tomato, her shoulders tensed up and she was shaking. 

 

“Susan, I am not interested.  I told you that.  I did go to a bar to have a drink, not to hook up,” he was going to mention Felicity but he did not have a chance.

 

“Listen and you listen good.  You do not get to come in here and push me around.  You have no idea what I am capable of.  Oliver and I are together.  We had a lover’s spat and he went for a drink.  I picked him up after the bartender called and brought him back to my place, where he spent the rest of the night in my bed.  Don’t come here again without an appointment.” Oliver held her back when she made a move forward.

 

“Oliver, are you going to let her talk to me that way?” Susan frowned at him but then flashed him what he knew to be her seductive smile.

 

“Yes, Susan.  Felicity is right.  I am not cheating on her and I have spent almost all my nights in either her bed or with her in mine.  Don’t come in here pushing my girlfriend around and taking to her like that.  You need to leave now.  Do not return.  I have no further interest in seeing you.” Susan turned on her heels to leave but not before throwing this out, “I hope you both like seeing your names in the paper.”

 

Oliver stood holding Felicity for a few more minutes until she finally pulled away.  Opening her desk drawer, she took out her purse.

 

“Thank you for having my back.  Where are you going, Felicity?” Realizing she has been quiet and seeing her walk toward the elevator eventually broke him out of his daze.

 

“I need some air,” was the last thing he heard before the elevator closed.  Running his hands through his hair, he wonders how this day went downhill so fast and how he can turn back the clock _.  Felicity just forgave him but now he wonders how many more times she is likely to do so before she just dumps this whole thing.  He also wonders why that thought is so disturbing to him._

 

 

 

The next few days are calm.  Felicity came back after the Susan debacle acting like nothing happened.  Things at the office are busy but peaceful.  The one thing that is different for Oliver is he is sleeping alone in his bed and Felicity is staying at her apartment.  After work, she shuts down her computer and walks out the door.  His family has asked him about her repeatedly.  Grammy watches him like a hawk with those knowing eyes that he still can’t get a read on.  Thursday night dinner starts like every dinner does.

 

“Oliver, we have not seen Felicity lately.  Is everything okay?” Startled, not by the question but by who asked it, he looks at his mother in surprise.  She smiles a small smile at him waiting for his reply.

 

“Yes, things are great.  We have been busy at the office,” Oliver picks up his fork to finish his salad praying that would be the end of the conversation but no, of course not.

 

“Ollie, I think Mom wants to know if you screwed up and we lost Felicity in the divorce,” Thea tells him bluntly as the rest of the family, including his commonly relationship quiet dad, wait for his answer.

 

“What are you talking about Speedy?”  As he turns to his sister, he misses the knowing look that pass between his parents.

 

“I am talking about you and your man whore ways.  Did you cheat on Felicity?  Did you say something stupid?  Did you tell her you don’t want to be tied down?  Any of your normal standard behavior?  Felicity has not been around since that awful dinner where you told her she could not go to Carter’s thingy.”  Shaking her head at her clearly obtuse brother, she voices her opinions.

 

“No, I have not done any of those things.  As a matter of fact, Felicity and I are going to Bowen’s stupid speech tomorrow TOGETHER.” Issuing those words confidently, he sits back in his chair.

 

“You are going to Carter Bowen’s science presentation?  That is fabulous,” Grammy tells her grandson with a laugh.  Oliver looks at his grandmother in surprise.  _Why is she so happy he is going to Bowen’s dog and pony show?  What is going on with his grandmother?  He has suspected something for a few weeks now but pushed it down.  Now, he is sure she is up to something but what?_

 

“You seem happy we are going, Grammy.  I did not know you were such a Carter Bowen fan,” breaking the ice might get his grandmother to spill the beans.  He knows his grandmother only too well and if she decides not to tell you something, she will not no matter what you do. 

 

“I am not a fan but he is a nice boy, don’t you think?” Oliver’s face turns purple and he is holding his fork so tightly he can feel the imprint in his hand.

 

“No, I don’t.  I think he is a blowhard who has designs on my girl,” Oliver puts the fork down and tries to relax.

 

“What are you doing to keep that from happening, Oliver?”   His grandmother’s question cuts through the fog in his brain.  _What is he doing to keep that from happening?  Is that what she just asked him?  His grandmother does not know he has no right to do anything to stop it.  The same question keeps plaguing him – why does he care?_

 

When Felicity comes to the door the next night he almost loses it.  Felicity has always been attractive but now he realizes she is beautiful.  Her golden hair is down and his hands itch to run their fingers through it to see if it is as soft as it looks.  He can see the specks of gold in her beautiful blue eyes.  The neckline of her green bandage dress shows a gold chain on her kissable neck.  He loses his breath when he looks down and sees every curve in her body on display.  The high heeled sandals make her legs go on for miles and he can picture them wrapped around him as he sinks into her warmth _.  Wait, what is he thinking?_

 

“What’s wrong? Is this dress too fancy?  Not fancy enough?  Too short?  I knew I should have worn something else.  I will run in and change quick.”  Felicity is talking so fast and he reaches out to grab her hand.

 

“You look beautiful.  Don’t change a thing.  Are you ready?” Seeing a bright smile come across her face, Oliver picks up her coat to help her.  On the drive to the science fair, Oliver asks Felicity about her love for science.  Felicity talks about wanting to go to space camp because she wanted to be an astronaut but her mom could not afford it.  Then she confesses how she found out her bad eyesight would have kept her from space anyway.

 

“Well, that and my fear of things high.  If I can’t go on a roller coaster, I guess the moon would be out.” Oliver laughs at her stories and thinks about how different their lives are.  Oliver had the opportunity to go anywhere he wanted and squandered it but Felicity wanted to go to camp and was unable to.  When they arrive, he helps her out of the car.

 

 

They walk around the booths and look at all the gadgets until the announcement about the presentations is made.  The program listed all the speakers and Bowen was just one of them.  That made Oliver feel slightly better.  He would have been bored to tears if he did not spend the entire time watching the wonder on Felicity’s face.  After asking if she could take pictures and getting the okay, Felicity opened her tablet taking notes and attaching pictures of things Oliver had no clue about.  At last, the presentation was over but Bowen came over to them before he could get out. 

 

 

“Felicity, I am so glad you came.  There is a cocktail party by invitation only being held.  Please say you will come.  Drinks, hors d'oeuvres and music sound like fun?”  Carter takes her hand looking into her eyes barely acknowledging Oliver’s presence. 

 

“Oliver?” Smiling down at her getting a warm feeling from her questioning, Oliver nods his head.  He could tolerate Bowen for a little while longer if it makes Felicity happy.

 

“Queen, naturally the invitation was extended to both of you,” Bowen gave a tight smile that did not reach his eyes.

 

Carter showed them to the room then apologized as he was called away.  Felicity went over to get some food as Oliver got the drinks.  Standing next to the bar, Oliver frowned when he saw Bowen over by Felicity.  His eyes narrowed as Bowen took Felicity’s phone and added something to it then handed it back.  His teeth ground as Felicity looked at the phone, smiled and then put it back into her clutch.  His fingers rubbed together when Bowen started to rub his fingers down her arm _.  What the hell._

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he gripped Felicity’s arm and marched her out of the room.  Finding an empty room, he pushed her in and locked the door.

 

“Oliver, what are you doing?” She found herself with her back against a wall, her front against Oliver’s chest and his face close to her.  She could see his eyes darken as he looked down at her lips, her breath came out faster as she can feel every part of his body pressed against her.  Before her brain can even process his growl of “mine”, his lips descend on hers.

 


	7. Do I hear???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grammy and Thea team up; Susan Williams causes problems; Felicity is fed up with Oliver's actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need some good Olicity fun and fluff so I hope you enjoy this. I promise I will do the official ending of The Perfect Couple and The Goth and the Hood. I also plan to update Killer Smoak Frost soon. Thank you for all the wonderful comment. Please feel free to send and ask or comment on my tumblr also tdgal1

 

Previously

 

Carter showed them to the room then apologized as he stepped away.  Felicity went over to get some food as Oliver got the drinks.  Standing next to the bar, Oliver frowned when he saw Bowen over by Felicity.  His eyes narrowed as Bowen took Felicity’s phone and added something to it then handed it back.  His teeth ground as Felicity looked at the phone, smiled and then put it back into her clutch.  His fingers rubbed together when Bowen started to rub his fingers down her arm _.  What the hell._

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he gripped Felicity’s arm and marched her out of the room.  Finding an empty room, he pushed her in and locked the door.

 

“Oliver, what are you doing?” She found herself with her back against a wall, her front against Oliver’s chest and his face close to her.  She could see his eyes darken as he looked down at her lips, her breath came out faster as she can feel every part of his body pressed against her.  Before her brain can even process his growl of “mine”, his lips descend on hers.

 

 

As soon as his lips touched hers, Oliver felt a spark run through his body.  When he felt Felicity’s shiver, he slowly moved his hands up her arms until he had her positioned to deepen the kiss.  He used her sigh to push his tongue in and explore her mouth.  Her arms wrapped around his middle and Oliver lost it.  Every single curve, line, delicious feel of Felicity’s body was against him tightly.  The fingers running up and down his back left heat that made him harder.  The skin peeking between the dress was not being touched by the hand that was not holding her head in place.  The extreme want to have that dress on his bedroom floor drove Oliver on.  When the need for air became clear and his brain function started to return Oliver suddenly realizes what he is doing.  Felicity, this is Felicity, shit Felicity is the one he is tearing the dress off in his mind.  What the hell is wrong with him.  The guilt and panic fill him as soon as his lips leave hers.

 

“I am so sorry.  I don’t know what happened to me.  It was a mistake.”  Oliver needs to make this right.

 

The stiffening of her body, the closing of her eyes, the tilt of her head away from him and toward the floor, the subtle head shake and then the cold air as her body is no longer near him all register at once.  Never looking at him once, Felicity opens the door, walks out and shuts it again.  He is so screwed.  He is attracted to Felicity and that much he can no longer deny but he can never act on it again.  Felicity is his executive assistant and friend.  It was wrong on so many levels to kiss her.  He is afraid she will stop this farce.  What if she decides to no longer be his friend?  What if she goes back to IT where she belongs?  How can he go through the day without Felicity?  No, no, no.

 

 

************FS****************FS

 

Oliver is kissing her.  That spark that went straight to her core was not just on her part.  He felt it, too.  The sigh that escapes her mouth gives Oliver the chance to use his tongue to make her melt.  When he moves his hands up her arms, she places her arms around his waist.  The kiss gets deeper and Felicity is swept away by the feel of his body tight against hers.  She can feel his hardness against her and the slight pull of her hair is glorious.  Fingers across her bare skin is the last break in her resolve.  She brushes her tongue against his and is rewarded with a growl.  She needs to take a deep breath but she is not willing to move from this spot.  If she dies now, it will be with a smile on her face.  The shift is small but she notices.  His lips leave hers and she can feel a gap opening between them.  She hears words coming from his mouth but she can only focus on one – mistake.  She is a mistake.  Kissing her is a mistake.  Wanting her is a mistake.  Closing her eyes, she tilts her head to the floor before opening them, shakes her head to get the fog out and slowly pulls away from Oliver.  She must get out of here.  When she gets back out into the party, Carter comes over to her.

 

“Felicity, are you okay?  You look shaken.”  Grabbing a glass of water off a tray, he hands it to her as he questions her.  Taking a big gulp of the water, she feels like she can breathe for the first time since she heard the word “mistake”.

 

“Carter, I need to call a cab.” But he takes her hand as she starts to walk away.

“I will take you home or where you want to go,” directing her toward the door, he gives her a reassuring smile.

 

“I don’t want to take you away from your party.  I can just call a cab,” Felicity sees the look of determination on his face and is frankly thankful.   She just wants to get out of here, go home to her wine and mint chocolate chip ice cream and forget this ever happened.  Carter driving her will make that happen much quicker.

 

“Thank you so much,” she tells him gratefully as they walk out and Carter hands the valet his slip.  Soon his Audi is in front of them and they are in the car away from the party.  Felicity looks over at Carter and once again thanks Grammy for introducing her to him.

 

 

************************OQ*************************OQ

 

After having a few minutes to calm down and think about what happened, Oliver walks out to find Felicity.  He is positive she will be ready to leave after what happened.  Looking around the few people left, he does not see Felicity or Carter Bowen.  A bad feeling in his gut, Oliver goes outside to see if Felicity is trying to get a cab.  What he sees puts ice water in his veins – Felicity is sitting in the passenger seat of an Audi driven by none other than Bowen.   Bowen looking back with a smug smile on his face was the icing on the smashed down, screwed up cake.

 

Oliver sends a text to Felicity.

 

**OQ:  Are you going home with Bowen?  I will be at your house in 15 minutes unless you are  going to the manor.**

**FS:  Carter offered to take me home.  I am not feeling well.  I will be home but I would rather be by myself.**

**OQ:  That is not happening.  I am not leaving you alone with Bowen, Felicity.**

Oliver can feel the rage in his blood.  How dare Bowen take her home.   If he could get to Bowen fast enough, he would have wiped that smug smile off his face.  When the valet brings his car, Oliver drives toward Felicity’s house.   Bowen was lucky that Oliver did not see his car when he got there.  Throwing the car into park, Oliver runs up to the door and hits the doorbell.  No answer. 

 

**OQ:  Open the door, Felicity.  I am not going away so you might as well.**

**FS:  I don’t want to talk.**

**OQ:  That is too damn bad.  I will stay out here banging on the door until you open it.**

**FS:  Fine.**

Felicity opens the door a few inches which only makes Oliver madder.  Pushing against the door, it opens far enough for him to walk inside.  Felicity’s look of resigned agreement is apparent with her folded arms as  she stands near the door.

 

“What do you want, Oliver?” Finally moving, Felicity sits down on a chair in the living room but keeps her arms closed as she looks at him.

 

“Why did you go home with Bowen?  I was coming out to take you home and instead of being there, you are driving off with him,” Oliver grimaces when he realizes how that sounded but it is too late to change it.

 

“I did not want you to make any more ‘mistakes’ so I decided to go home myself,” a sour bitter tone obvious when she uses the word mistake.  Before he can respond, she continues, “Oliver, it is time to end this charade.  Your exes are gone, the board sees you as more CEO material and your family thinks you have grown up.  There is no longer any reason to continue this.  We both need to get back to our own lives.”

 

“What?  Are you upset because I kissed you?  What do you mean any more mistakes?’  Oliver looks at her to gauge her mood but she turns her head so all he can see if the back of her head.  Is she breaking up with him?  Well, real breakup for a fake romance?  No, he needs to do something to fix this.

 

“We crossed the line.  You already said it was a mistake.  We don’t need to make any more mistakes so let’s just end this now,” A loud beep interrupts the response.  The color drains out of Felicity’s face and then her face turns bright red.  She jumps up with a “fuck” and grabs the remote.  Changing the channel to 52, he sees Susan Williams on the screen.  Why would Felicity want to see her?  Then he hears what she is saying and his anger is suddenly directed away from Bowen and to Susan.

 

“Channel 52 found out from an anonymous source that Queen Consolidated CEO, Oliver Queen, hired a woman to play his girlfriend.  He did not have to go far to find his willing co-conspirator.  She is his executive assistant, Felicity Smoak.  We have seen pictures of Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak at various functions and he has made various references to her as his ‘girlfriend’ but we found out this is all fake.  What else is Ms. Smoak doing to show this is real?  She stays at the Queen Mansion often enough.  This is Susan Williams reporting for Channel 52.”

 

Felicity is holding the remote so tightly that her knuckles are pure white.  Oliver takes the remote out of her hand turning the tv off.   Whipping around she picks up her computer and types in a few things.  Her facial expressions are scarier the more she types.

 

“Yup, it’s viral.  Now I am the whore who, not only sleeps with my boss but lies because I am a mistake.  Just great.”  Felicity pulls away from him when he tries to comfort her.  She grabs her car keys plus a small bag he did not notice and out the door she goes.

 

Wait, did she just say she was a whore and a mistake?  Oh, he wanted to stop what he did but he never thought how that comment would make Felicity feel.  He is an idiot.  Instead of making what he did better, he only made things worse.  Also, why did she have a suitcase in her hand?  Picking up the phone, he hits Felicity’s number.  Naturally, it went to voice mail.  Oliver paced around for almost an hour trying to decide if he should wait to see if Felicity would return or not.  His phone buzzed.

 

 

**FS:  Can you come to Starling Marriott, room 505**

**OQ:  I will be right there.**

Oliver wanted to ask why but he was afraid she might just tell him not to bother to come at all.  That was not acceptable.  He was not sure why Felicity was asking him to the hotel but not going was never an option.  What if she wanted to talk about the report and clear things up?  What is she wanted to stay there but why?  Oliver would love to bein a hotel room with Felicity and wait, what?  What made him go there?  He is Oliver Queen and he does not do relationships.  This is Felicity, Felicity his executive assistant.  Felicity his friend.  That is not the kind of relationship they have and why would his mind go there?   His mind can see those lips before his touched hers.  The taste of those lips was causing his body to react.  Does he have feelings for Felicity that he will not admit to himself?  No, of course not.  He is Oliver Queen and he does not do relationships.  He pulls up to the hotel and finds paps with cameras in front of the hotel.  Oh, boy.   He hears shouts as he gets out of the car and hands the keys to the valet.

 

“Are you meeting Felicity here?”  “Were the reports about a fake relationship right?  Why are you meeting here if they are?”  “Oliver, was Susan Williams wrong about you and Felicity?  Is Olicity back on again?”  “Didn’t you date Susan a few times?  Is that why she published that story?”  “Is this a romantic night for the two of you?”

 

 

Felicity answers his knock and pulls him into the room quickly.  She is much calmer than the last time he saw her.  He is hoping that is a good sign.

 

“You okay?”  Looking at her calm expression he starts to feel better until he notices her biting her lip.  That is a Felicity tell.  She seems concerned about something. 

 

“Yes.  We should delay the breakup for a little longer.” Felicity tells him as she walks over to the window and looks out.

                                      

“Okay.  I don’t really want the breakup, Felicity.” Oliver tells her honestly and realizes it is true.  He does not want to break up.  He likes spending time with Felicity. 

 

“I do but I also don’t want to look like a dumped mistake so we should wait,” Oliver’s heart drops when he hears her say mistake again. 

 

“Felicity, you are not a mistake,” Felicity looks at him incredulously as she paces.

 

“That was your word, Oliver,” cringing as he thinks of his choice of words he knows how badly he screwed up.

 

“Felicity, I was wrong.  I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I should have had more control.  You are not a mistake, I was the one.” Oliver feels proud of himself for coming up with the explanation that will fix this.  Much to his chagrin, Felicity turns bright red, walks into the bathroom and locks the door.  So much for good explanations.

 

10 minutes later, Felicity comes out of the bathroom.  She has no expression on her face and she walks over to the couch.  The room is a mini suite so Oliver sits next to her.

 

“Okay, your girlfriend has done something that will be bad for both of us unless we keep this up so we will.  We will stay here tonight and that should give them some other rumor to write about.  Hopefully, we can ride this out if your girlfriend does not find something else or keep this up.”  Felicity looks over at him to see what he will say.

 

“Susan Williams is not my girlfriend.  Stop calling her that,” He shoots her a look but she glares at him instead of agreeing.

 

“Fine, whatever,” Getting up from the couch, she walks into the room and opens her suitcase.

 

“What are you doing?” Oliver can’t stand the silence anymore.  He is not used to Felicity being quiet and it is never good when she is.

 

“I am going to change and order room service.  We can’t go anywhere since we everyone believes we are having a sex marathon up here,” Oliver almost chokes when she makes that comment.

 

After looking over the menu and calling in an order, Felicity goes into the bathroom to change.  She comes out in a very small pair of sleep shorts and a form-fitting top that comes to her midriff.  Unable to stop himself, Oliver looks at her starting at her long legs which are very noticeable and going up until he sees her staring at him.  They stare into each other’s eyes until they hear a knock on the door.

 

“Take your clothes off,” Felicity tells him as she starts to pull his shirt off.  Oliver’s brain is short circuited.  Did she say take his clothes off?  Is she taking his shirt off now? 

 

“What?” Oliver almost loses it when he feels her hand removing his belt.

 

“Strip down to your boxers.  You know all these hotel people will be talking to the press.  We don’t want them to say we are in the hotel room doing nothing, do we?  We want them to say they walked in on us half-naked,” When he felt her hand go toward the zipper of his pants, Oliver finally reacted.  No, that would not end well.  Letting Felicity unzip his pants would be his undoing.  That was not happening.  He quickly takes off his pants as Felicity messes up her hair.  When she starts walking toward the door, Oliver stops her.

 

“I will get the door,” opening the door, the bell boy wheels in the dinner tray, but almost trips when he sees Felicity.  Blocking his view by standing in front of Felicity, Oliver indicates where to set up.  He reaches back to hold Felicity in place when he feels her moving, quickly giving the boy a tip as he walks out the door.

 

“What was that caveman routine about, Oliver? We needed him to get a good look and blab about it.” Oliver grunts as she says “look”.  He feels like the bellhop got way too much of a look.

 

“He saw enough.  My God, he was practically undressing you with his eyes, Felicity.  Let’s eat.”  Watching as she gives her head a shake and sits down, Oliver wonders how he will manage to spend an entire night in a hotel room with Felicity dressed like that without losing his mind.

 

 

 

Later that night, with Felicity next to him in this King-sized bed, Oliver believes he may lose his mind.  _When did his executive assistant become so beautiful?  Was she always this sexy and he just closed his eyes to it?  If so, he is an idiot.  Felicity is on her side with her back toward him on the other side of the bed but he can still smell the scent that is uniquely Felicity.  Tonight, he came to a sad realization.  He feels torn right now.  A part of him is so glad and thankful they are keeping up the ruse but another part of him is wondering when his body will win out and ruin everything.  It is becoming harder and harder to be around Felicity like this.  Somehow, before all this, he blocked how alluring Felicity was but he can no longer fool himself.   Right now, he wants to turn her over and kiss her until he gets a response.  That would be a horrible mistake.  He does not do relationships and having a one night stand is out of the question.  He needs Felicity.  Not only in the office, where she keeps his life organized and is essential to the company but in his life.  Felicity does much more than an executive assistant ever should and for that he is grateful.  Admittedly, he often uses that to his advantage.  Thea asked him if someone else was buying their gifts when his family received some very thoughtful personal gifts from him.  He joked it off but the shrewd look his mother gave him was telling.  Date reservations, flowers for the woman he slept with once and never planned a repeat performance, weekend hotel reservations, and other errands and yet Felicity never complained.  In her usual organized way, she just went through making his life easier.  A position in IT or Applied Sciences would be much more suitable for Felicity but he is too selfish to let her go.  That is why he can never act on his attraction for her.  Nothing good would ever come out of it._

The next morning, his resolve gets tested again.  When he wakes up he can feel warmth, smell flowers and see blonde hair. _Felicity.  Somehow during the night, they have gravitated toward each other.  He has his arm around her with his hand, oh my god, no, he must get up right now._ His hand is literally around her breast and moving of its own accord. _Felicity cannot wake up and find him like this_.  His hand groping her as his morning wood presses firmly into her leg.  Gently pulling his hand, and reluctantly if he is honest with himself, away from her tempting chest, he moves out of bed into the bathroom.  _A very cold shower is needed right now._

Walking out of the bathroom, the sight before him makes his blood boil.  Felicity ordered breakfast and answered the door in the same outfit she wore to bed.  Moving faster than he ever did, he stands in front of Felicity while grabbing money out of his wallet. 

                                                                                                                  

Felicity pokes her head around him and in a sickening sweet voice tells the bell boy, “Thank you for all your help, Eric.  I appreciate it.”

 

Eric turns beat red and tries to look around Oliver but that is not happening.   “Yes, thank you.  My girlfriend and I will just have a nice breakfast now.  Here you go.”  The slap on his back does not stop him from ushering Eric out of the room.

 

“Oliver, what is wrong with you?”  Looking at the frown on her face and the look of confusion, Oliver just shrugs.

 

“Let’s eat breakfast.  Do you want to change first?” _God, please change first.  I can’t sit here all through breakfast with you dressed that way._

“Actually, I am starving so I will change after breakfast.  After all, you have seen me like this before.”  Smiling at him, she sits down and starts putting food on her plate. 

 

Trying to keep his eyes focused on anything but Felicity half-dressed in front of him, Oliver puts some food on his plate and looks down.

 

“Okay, we need to talk about this.  We have to keep this up now so let’s talk about how we are going to do this.”  Looking up at Oliver, she frowns when he does not look up at her. 

 

“Yes, I agree.  Felicity, I am sorry about what I said.  I did not mean you were a mistake so please don’t think that.  I meant that I should have controlled myself because I don’t want to do anything to upset you.”  _Good, that was good.  He could get through this and fix it once and for all._

 

“Okay, I understand.  Let’s just forget it and move on, okay?”  Felicity looked down at her plate and avoided his eyes.  Maybe not so good after all.

 

“What about today….”  His phone goes off before Oliver can finish that thought.  Picking it up, he sees a text from Thea.

 

**TQ:  Grammy says to bring Felicity home with you.  We all saw the news.  Grammy is sending a driver to pick up Felicity’s car.  If you did not figure it out, this was not a suggestion from her.**

**OQ:  Okay, let me talk to Felicity.**

“That was Thea.  Apparently, the news has hit the manor.  Grammy is sending over a driver to pick up your car and requests, strongly, our presence at the manor today.”  Oliver sneaks a peek to see how Felicity is taking this.  She seems calm and resigned.

 

“Okay, might as well get the game started again.” Relief flows through his veins until he thinks of what he needs to say to her next. 

 

“We can stop by your place so you can pack.”  Deciding to go direct and hoping Felicity will just agree but the look on her face tells him otherwise.

 

“What?  Dinner does not need me to pack, Oliver.”  Felicity notices Oliver is doing that tick with his fingers. 

“Felicity, the paps will be all over you.  Your neighbors will hate you plus I thought we agreed to keep up this for now.”  Bullseye.  The look of resolve is now all over her face.

 

“Fine, let me get a shower and change so we can leave.”  Felicity hopes up giving Oliver an even better view of her legs as those shorts rode up her leg as she sat down.  He quickly averts his eyes when she sees the look cross Felicity’s face and her hand goes to pull down her sleep shorts.

                                                                                                                                                 

 

The press is outside waiting for them but this time they go out the front door.  He takes Felicity’s hand as they walk out.

 

“Mr. Queen, is it true that this is not a real relationship?”  “Mr. Queen, are you dating your secretary?”

 

Oliver ignored them all until one reporter asked Felicity, “Ms. Smoak, are you getting paid on and off the job?”  Oliver had enough.

 

“Don’t talk to her that way.  Felicity and I are dating.  She is beautiful, smart and funny.  I am fortunate that she agreed to go out with me.  You are not to speak to her about getting money for dating me.  That is disrespectful.”  With that, he opened the door and helped Felicity into the car.

 

 

 

*************TQ***********GS*************

 

“Thea, can you come into my room a minute?”  Thea looks over at her grandmother and walks into the room.  Surprised by her grandmother closing the door, she sits down and gives her attention to the woman sitting in the room.

 

“What’s up, Grammy? Is everything okay?”  Grammy sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.  Thea sat down and looked over at Grammy.

 

“Thea, do you believe Oliver is settling down with Felicity?”  A startled Thea is intrigued.  What does that mean?

 

“What do you mean, Grammy?”  Her grandmother takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

 

“Thea, I believe your brother is just pretending to date Felicity.  He needed the board to think he was more responsible and us to think he had a girlfriend.  It is my belief that he talked that sweet girl into acting like his girlfriend to carry this  out.”    Thea sits there a minute without speaking but when she thinks everything over, she suddenly can see the scene.  How could her brother do that to such a sweet woman as Felicity?

 

“I think you now agree with me, Thea.  I also believe those two have true feelings for each other but will not admit it, even to themselves.  We need to help them to see their true feelings.  Felicity is a perfect wife for Oliver but he will not admit that to himself.”  Thea sees the gleam in her grandmother’s eye and giggles.  Grammy has something planned and she is going to have Thea help her.  This is not only a perfect chance for her to spend with her grandmother but Thea wants to have Felicity as her sister-in-law. 

 

“What do you have planned and how can I help?”  Grammy leans over and Thea’s smile gets bigger as her grandmother talks.  This will be great fun.  Oliver will not know what hit him.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

After going to Felicity’s to pick up some clothes, they went back to the manor.  As soon as they walked in, Rosa one of the maids took Felicity’s suitcase announcing the family was in the drawing-room.

 

“I will put Ms. Felicity’s things in your room, Mr. Oliver.  Mrs. Deardon is expecting you both in the drawing-room.”

 

“Thank you, Rosa.”  Walking into the room they see Grammy talking with Thea and Moira while Robert stands by and listens. 

 

Suddenly Felicity finds herself engulfed in a hug from Thea.

 

“I missed you, Lis.”  A feeling of warmth came over Felicity.  She really adored Thea and hated lying to her.

 

“I missed you, too.  It has only been a few days.” Felicity tells her and smiles.

 

“It felt like forever.  Don’t leave again.  If you decide my brother is a loser, call me for lunch.” Giving Felicity her best sad eye look, Thea hugs her again.

 

“Thank you, Speedy, for that vote of confidence,” Oliver says sarcastically.  Ignoring his comment, Thea drags Felicity to a chair near her grandmother.

 

“Felicity dear, you are just in time.  We are talking about the fundraiser.”  Grammy pats Felicity’s knee.

 

“Fundraiser?” Felicity gives Grammy a confused look and a shrug.

 

“Yes, we are having a fundraiser.  We are raising money for the Starling City Rape Center.  They lost funding in the budget cuts and this is a cause near and dear to my heart.” Seeing the look of understanding on Felicity’s face, Grammy’s face lit up.  “Felicity, you should help us.  We are holding an auction.”

 

“I would be happy to help.  I will contact some agents to get some items to auction off.” Felicity feels excitement to be involved with such a worthy cause.

 

“That is wonderful, dear.  Next week, Thea and I will come and have lunch with you.  How is Thursday for you?”  Seeing the enthusiastic nod, Grammy smiles.

 

Oliver watches the entire exchange with a smile.  Noticing how thrilled Felicity seems to be included in the fundraiser, Oliver winks at Thea and she winks back.  They continue to discuss the details over dinner.  Before he knew it, everyone was saying goodnight and Oliver felt eager to end his day with Felicity in his room. 

 

 

 

 

For the next week, Felicity was very busy.  She could not wait to see how much the items she could get went for.  The money would help women who had been victims so Felicity worked extra hard to get as many items as she could.  She was especially excited about the baseball signed by the Starling Archers, a bracelet that belonged to Debbie Reynolds and an autographed picture of Chris Evans.  Thea was especially impressed by the weekend at the Starling City Spa, a new and highly prestigious spa that had a six-month waiting list. 

 

“You ready for lunch, Lis?” Thea laughed when she saw Felicity suddenly look up at her in confusion.  Obviously, she was so involved in her work, she did not notice Thea come in.

 

“Oh, is it lunch already?  Yes, just let me shut down my computer.  Where is Grammy?” Looking past Thea, Felicity gives her a confused look.

 

“She is waiting in the car.  Ready?”  The girls walk to the elevator.  After getting in the car and making it to the restaurant, they order their lunch.  Felicity told Grammy about her newest item as their food arrived.  After the waiter made sure they had everything they needed, Grammy looked over at Thea.

 

“That is wonderful, Felicity.  Between all these items and the bachelorette auction, we should bring in a lot of money for the center.”  Grammy mentions as she takes a bite of her salad.

 

“Bachelorette auction?  I did not know that was part of this.  That sounds exciting.”  Thea winks at Grammy.

.

“I am so happy you feel that way, dear.  I am sure Oliver will put in a good bid for a date with you.” Grammy looked over at Felicity’s bright red face.

 

“What do you mean?”  Felicity was getting a very bad feeling.

 

“My dear, all of us will be in the auction.  I only hope a nice gentleman bids on me.” Grammy tells her with a wink.

 

“All of us? All..as in…Thea,you, um, and me?”  Shuddering through the sentence, Felicity grabs her wine glass and takes a big gulp.

 

“Yes, all of us.  You want to do all you can do for those poor unfortunate victims, don’t you?” Thea turns her head so Felicity does not see her laughing.

 

“Of course, I want to, of course.  Are you sure I am the right person for an auction?  I don’t know any people with money.” Grammy sees the terrified look on Felicity’s face and pats her hand.

 

“Actually, you do.  You know a few men with money.  You are dating one of them.  Make sure Ollie brings his checkbook,” Thea smirks at her.

 

The rest of the lunch went by quickly and soon they were all leaving to bring Felicity back to the office.  As soon as Felicity got out of the car toward QC, Thea started to laugh.

 

“Can we tell him at dinner tonight?” Thea gleefully asks her grandmother and squeals when she gets a confirming nod.

 

 

 

 

The conversation at dinner started about business and quickly changed over to the auction.  Oliver noticed that Felicity seemed nervous tonight.  She kept glancing at Grammy and Thea.  _What was going on?_   Oliver saw Thea wink at Grammy and he knew something was going on.

 

“Felicity, did you tell Oliver to make sure he brings his checkbook tomorrow night?” All eyes go to Felicity when she chokes and starts coughing.

 

“My checkbook?  Do you want a donation?  Of course, I will give _.” Poor Felicity did not know how to ask him to help with the fundraiser.  So cute._   He smiles at her but she continues to look down at her plate.

 

“Ollie, it is for you to bid on something,”  Thea tells her brother with a smirk.

“Okay.  I can bid,” Oliver confusion is evident.  Why is his sister acting that way about him bidding?  He has been to these things before and had to bid and buy items.  This is not so new for him.  Thea’s next words are a bombshell.

 

“Great.  You will be bidding on Felicity,” Thea looks at her brother’s face turn red and he jumps up from the table.

                                                                                                                                                                     

“What? What do you mean?  Bid on Felicity?” Oliver is sputtering and Thea breaks out laughing.

 

“Yes, it is a bachelorette auction and Felicity is one of the participants.”  Grammy calmly tells her grandson as he takes several deep breaths.

 

Oliver’s head is spinning _.  What the hell is going on?  Is Felicity going to be in an auction to the highest bidder?  No, he can’t have that.  What is his grandmother and Thea up to?  He wants to scream out that is not going to happen but he remembers clearly what happened the last time and he is not willing to take that chance.  He needs to calm down now before he says something he regrets._

“It is okay, Oliver.  I don’t expect you to do this.  I can stand a little embarrassment when I am not bid on.  You don’t have to worry about it.”  Thea reaches out to take Felicity’s hand when she sees how distressed she is.

 

“Felicity, you will get the most bids.  Trust me.  We put your picture up on the advertising and we have already gotten many more RSVPs than normal.  All the young rich men want to know who the gorgeous blonde is, right Grammy?”  Thea wants to smash a dish over her brother’s head _.  What is wrong with him?  Why isn’t he letting her know how wrong she is?_

 

“That is absolutely correct.  I had 20 calls today from the sons of Moira’s friends asking if I was positive Felicity was part of the auction.  As soon as I confirmed, they all said they would love to come.” Grammy announced proudly.  Watching the color drain out of her grandson’s face, she is expecting a big blow up any second.  Wait, he is finally coming out of his fog.

 

Sitting there with his thoughts about this unexpected, and unpleasant, development, it did not sink in as to the turn the conversation took.  Finally, the fog lifted and his brain told him Felicity told him he did not have to bid on her.  _That she would not get any bids?  That she would be embarrassed?  Then his grandmother said she had young rich guys lined up._

 

“Felicity, I am going to bid and I will win.  You will not be going home with anybody but me.  If you all will excuse us, Felicity and I are going to retire for the night,” grabbing her hand before she has a chance to refute him, Oliver rushes her out of the dining room and upstairs.  As soon as they reach the room, Felicity pulls her hand away and glares at him.

 

“What was that?  Why did you grab me out of dinner like that?  That was rude, Oliver.  What were you thinking?”  Looking at her flushed face and her clenched hands, Oliver knows she is angry with him. 

 

“I wanted to talk to you.  I knew I felt blindsided by this and I would say something that would make you mad.  When did all this come about and why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Pacing around the room, Oliver tries to keep his anger at bay.

 

“Yesterday at lunch and I did not know you were unaware.  I also did not know I had to give you a list of my comings and goings.” Felicity told him angrily.

 

“Of course, I did not know.  My Grandmother and Thea cooked this whole thing up for some insane reason.  Why would you agree to such a thing?  You don’t like it when we go out and cameras are shoved in your face but you agree to besold to the highest bidder?” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Oliver sees Felicity’s face and knows it was a terrible mistake.  He tries to backtrack, “I did not mean that the way it came out.  I meant that is not normally something you would agree to.” 

 

“I am not being ‘sold to the highest bidder’, I am helping a charity.  Also, you try saying no to your sister and grandmother.  What was I supposed to say when they told me about it?  You don’t have to bid on me and spend a cent, Oliver.”  Tears of anger and hurt start slowly dropping from her beautiful blue eyes.  Oliver reaches over and wipes them gently away.  Felicity looks at him for a long moment before turning her back.

                       

“Is that what you think?  You think I care about the money?  That is not it at all, Felicity.  I don’t want you up in front of a bunch of playboy being looked over.  I will bid.  I will win.” He tells her with determination. _Oliver cannot believe that she thinks that.  He would not bid on her?  He would let some guy go out on a date with her? No, not in a hundred years_. 

 

“I am going to get ready for bed.  Do you want to use the bathroom, first?” Felicity asks him and he can see the strain on her face.  He should not have upset her.  It was not her fault that Thea came up with this. 

“You go ahead.  I have to go get something downstairs so take your time,” She opens her suitcase, taking out some clothes and shuts the bathroom door behind her.

 

 

Oliver walks down to the drawing-room and finds exactly who he expects to – his grandmother and his sister.  He notices they stop talking as soon as he appears.  Giving them both a look, he closes the door behind him.

 

“Okay, I think it is time for both of you to tell me what this is all about.  Why would you put Felicity is such a position?”  Both women look at him steadily and without shame. 

 

“Oliver, sit down a minute. I am glad you came down.  I want to talk to you, too,” Thea smiles as his grandmother tells him to sit.  Oliver sits down and waits. 

 

“Ollie, we know.” Thea looks at her brother’s stricken look and smiles.

 

“Know what?” Grammy pats his hand as she notices the color draining from his face. 

 

“We know you and Felicity are not really dating.  We know you love her and you won’t admit that to yourself because you want to stay free.  We also know that young woman has feelings for you.”  Oliver’s face goes from white to red back to white again.  Thea places a glass of scotch she poured into his hands and he just looks at it.  Eventually, he takes a big sip of it and puts the glass down.  Color comes back to his face.  His mind is going crazy trying to decide how to approach this.

 

“Why do you think that?” He watches his grandmother look at him with pity and shake her head.

 

“Oliver, I have you since you started screaming because they took you out of your Mother’s womb.  You arrive with a woman, clearly not even close to the women you normally choose and announce she is your girlfriend.  She is beautiful, smart and honest.  Your touches are fake, you look at her when nobody is looking and you are jealous of any other male attention.  That is how I know.  You somehow convinced that poor honest young woman to pretend to be your girlfriend.  Why she went along I have no idea.  Since getting to know her, I would assume she wanted to help you.  That is how I know it is not real but you need to give it a chance to be.”  The look of astonishment on her grandson’s face amuses Grammy and Thea.

 

“Ollie, you need to practice holding her hand and having your arm around her.  After you both get used to that and it becomes second nature, we will move on to kissing and other things.  If you don’t want Mom and Dad to figure this out, you need to do a better job.” His sister gives him a look of both honesty and aspiration. 

 

“Okay, you two are right about the fake dating but you are wrong about the rest.  I am not in love with Felicity and she has no romantic feelings for me.  We are friends and she is doing me a big favor.  Maybe we are not as affectionate as we should.  I will start practicing.”  Seeing the look in his grandmother’s eyes, Oliver looks down.  The knowing look in her face gives Oliver a sense of fear.  Does he have more feelings for Felicity than he is admitting to himself?

 

“I have to go back upstairs before Felicity becomes concerned.  I guess I will let her know what you said.” Oliver mentions unconvincingly as he heads out the door.  Thea and Grammy just give him a knowing look and give each other high fives.

 

 

Felicity is in bed working on her tablet when he comes into the room.  Deciding to take a shower before he gives Felicity the news, Oliver heads toward the bathroom.  He gets into the hot water thinking of the best way to let Felicity know about Thea and Grammy.  Dressing in his boxers and a t-shirt, he walks out and gets into bed.  Turning toward Felicity he begins.

 

“Felicity, my grandmother, and sister know we are pretending to be together.   They want to help us.  Thea said we need to practice holding hands, hugging and other affection so I would like to start tonight.”  Felicity scowls at him as he tells her.  She puts her tablet on the table and just stays still for a moment.

 

“What do you have in mind?”  Felicity is willing to give Oliver a chance.

 

Oliver moves over closer to her and puts his arms around her.  Felicity does not stop him but she doesn’t respond either.  Rubbing his hands down her arms, he brings her closer and she hugs him back.  Laying down he brings her down so her head is on his chest.  At first, she was stiff but eventually she relaxed.  They fell asleep like that and Oliver slept well for the first time in a week.

 

 

 

Oliver and Felicity left work early the next day so they had time to prepare for the auction.  Grammy and Thea insisted Felicity get ready in the room with them.  Oliver went to their room to put his tux on.  He was the first to descend the stairs so he went to get a drink from the bar.  Hearing the voices at the stairs, he went out to greet them.   His grandmother looked beautiful in a deep purple gown that made her look 20 years younger.  Thea wore a black gown which was a little too low-cut for his liking but he had to admit his sister looked grown up and gorgeous.  Then his eyes drifted to Felicity.  The red gown with a slit that made her legs look even longer, and lace over a low-cut bodice barely covering her tempting breasts.  Not wanting to let her go to an auction looking like a vision but knowing he had no choice in the matter, he offered his arm to her.  His mother and Father came down the stairs just in time for the family to get into the limo.  The fundraiser was being held at the Starling City Hilton in their ballroom.    Grammy insisted the women involved in the auction go back into a room until the time of the auction.  The items that Felicity gathered were being bid on first. 

 

Heading to the bar to get a drink, Oliver realized he saw old friends of both his and Thea’s who never attended these types of events.  At the bar he spotted Chad, one of the men who went to his school but was a few classes below him sitting with several others from that class.  Now that he was paying attention, he saw a few young guys from school.

 

“Hey, Chad.  It is surprising to see you here.”  Oliver held out his hand to shake.  Chad grinned.

 

“Did you see the total hottie who is on the auction block?  I hate these things but to wind up with her on my arm is well worth it.  What are you doing here, Ollie?”  Signaling to the bartending to bring drinks, Chad looked at Oliver. 

 

“I am here to support my family and girlfriend.  They are in the auction.”  Oliver told him as he took a sip of his drink and sat down.  Chad sat down next to him.

 

“I understand.  You are CEO of QC now, right?  I imagine you have to attend a few of these.”  Giving Oliver a sympathetic look, Chad waved to a new group of young men who appeared at the bar.

 

“Yes.  This event is one my sister and grandmother are champions of.  Both are in the auction.”  Oliver looked over at another group of men who he has never seen at a fundraiser before.  Stranger and stranger.

 

 

Chad was telling him about his venture when they heard the announcement that the regular auction was over and the bachelorette auction was about to begin.  The bar emptied as everyone made their way over to their seats.  The auction had 15 participants.  All single and all up for bid.  Anyone who was bidding had a card that they raised if they were bidding.  Oliver grabbed his number and made his way back to his seat.  His grandmother was the first one up.  She had several older gentlemen bidding on her but one finally won a date with her for $100,000.  She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took her seat next to Oliver.  He recognized the next six woman as former classmates of his.  They all did very well.  The next group of women he did not recognize but it appeared their current boyfriends all bid on them.   They were at the last two, Thea and Felicity.  Thea had bidding going for some time and the last bid was a shy young man who bid $300K for a date with her.

 

Felicity walked out on stage and chatter started.  Oliver knew things were not good when she had no less than 10 men bidding on her within the first few minutes.  He did not even get to raise his number before someone else was raising theirs. 

 

“Wait them out, Oliver.  Then hit up a big bid and get rid of most, if not all, of them,” Grammy instructed when she saw the flurry of bidding.  Oliver recognized a good business strategy and waited.  The bids were up over $400K.  At $450K, the room was silent.  When the bid went to $500K, Oliver raised his number and the room was quiet.  As the words, “going for $500 once…” Oliver was all ready to go up and get his girl when a voice right next to him said $600.000.  Oliver turned his head to see who was trying to outbid him and looked into the smirking face of Carter Bowen.


	8. I'm sorry, what did you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this was delayed. I just finished the OFBB and am just editing so I could finally get a new update. This was not edited so please let me know if you see anything I need to fix. As usual, come see me at a tumblr or twitter tdgal1

 

 

 

 

Standing next to Thea waiting for her turn on the auction block was nerve-wracking for Felicity.  Her queasy stomach, the headache forming, and the sweaty palms are all telling her this was a terrible idea.  She can’t do this.  She will probably embarrass Oliver and his family by not having a single bid placed on her.  What made her agree to this?

 

 Seeing the fear on Felicity’s face, Thea puts her arm around her, “You are going to be great.  Don’t worry, just smile.”  Thea is called on stage before Felicity can even answer her.  Bidding for Thea is high as Felicity knew it would be.  After many young men bid back and forth, a shy man with sandy blonde hair won the bid.  With a big smile, he walks up on stage and Thea kisses him on the cheek.  His face goes red as he assists her off the stage holding her hand. Thea winks at her backstage as she walks off the stage with her date.  When her name is called, Felicity freezes for a moment but when she hears it a second time, she walks out on stage.

 

 A sudden push of men toward the front makes her pause.  What is going on here?  The auctioneer starts the bidding at $50,000.  Someone bids and then rapidly it is 100, 150, 200 _.  All those young men are bidding on her?  She is shocked but she does notice Oliver never places one bid on her.  It’s okay and those young men are attractive and seem so nice.  Someone who pays that much money for a date with her will most certainly get their money’s worth.  She will put on a beautiful dress, fix her hair and give them all the attention they deserve, wait, what?  Did they just say $500,000?  She looks up and sees it is ……Oliver.  Then a loud voice says 600,000.  Carter Bowen outbid Oliver for a date with her.  Carter is so smart and he has been so attentive to her that she is not sad.  She plans to date Carter as soon as this farce is over anyway so it will be sooner instead of later._

 

 

*************************OQ***************************

 

Oliver looks at Bowen’s smirking face and almost loses it.  He hears the bid go up to $650,000 and he raises his number without his eyes leaving Bowen’s face.  Bowen raises his number and they go back and forth.  Neither one drops their eyes as they bid for the beautiful woman on stage.  Bowen finally looks away to look directly at Felicity.  Oliver turns his head to see Felicity smiling at Bowen.  _Hell no, Bowen will not win this.  Felicity is his and he will not let Bowen go out on a date with her, not even a fake date.  The words fake run through his head but he pushes them aside.  What is between him and Felicity is much different than Bowen buying a charity date with her._

_************************FS*****************************************_

_Are Carter and Oliver in some bidding war over her?  Her?  Why would Oliver do that since this is all fake anyway?  What would possess him to do this?  Honestly, she did not think Oliver would even bid on her and he is in a bidding war with Carter over her?  And the bidding is at, oh my god, did that man just say $1 million dollars?  No, she needs to pinch herself because that cannot be correct.  No, a million dollars? To go on a date with her?  Who would pay that?  OMG, of course, Oliver does not want his pride and ego to be destroyed.  It is not that he wants her, no, he wants to make sure he beats Carter.  She is so stupid to think it would be anything else._

_*************************OQ******************************_

_Oliver cannot believe this.  Carter Bowen is up to 1.5 million for this date with Felicity.  Oliver will pay anything for this date and to stop Bowen but what if Bowen won’t stop?  How far will both go to win this date?  Oliver looks down at his grandmother’s serene face as she watches the bidding with a small smile.  Is this what she wants?  She wants Felicity to be with Carter Bowen?  She knows this is not a real relationship and she was the one who put Felicity on the auction block.  It was Thea and his grandmother who created this monster and now he is the one in the spider’s web._

Leaning down, he softly tells Bowen, “I will never let you go out with Felicity.  She is my girlfriend so give up.”

 

“How much are you willing to spend, Queen?”  Oliver looks Bowen in the eye and snorts.

 

“I will bankrupt my fucking company to keep you away from her.  That is how much I will spend.  How about you, Bowen?”  Finally, the sweat that appears on his face, the stillness of his body and the small show of worry gives Oliver satisfaction.

 

$2Million Oliver puts his number in the air.  2.5 million and no bids.

 

 “2million going once, 2million going twice, Oliver Queen has won a date with this lovely lady for 2 million dollars.”

 

Striding up to the stage, Oliver puts his hands-on Felicity’s face and kisses her.  Finding no resistance, he moves her head and deepens the kiss.  Hearing clapping and catcalls, he feels Felicity pull away.  He looks over at the blush on her face and smiles.  Taking her hand, he walks her off the stage. 

 

His plan – walk out the door, get in the car, go back to the manor and go upstairs with Felicity.  His sister’s plan – cockblock him by grabbing Felicity and having her meet the bidder for her date.  Grabbing a drink from the bar, Oliver finds a dark secluded section to sit down for a minute.  Closing his eyes, he starts to see snippets of what he would love to have happened.

****

**_Pulling that dress off her body.  He wants to rip it off but Felicity won’t let him._ **

****

**_Kissing down her neck, biting and sucking as he goes; his fingers flicking the nipple of one breast while his hand is on the other,_ **

****

**_His first taste of her after he rips her panties off then licking her listening to her moans and cries but stopping to heighten the rewards until he sucks that little nub in his mouth while his fingers play her._ **

****

**_Finally, pushing into her warm, tight center the first time._ **

 

His pants tighten as these images flit through his mind.  This want, this need is so blinding he can taste it.  Knowing this is Felicity who is his friend does not stop the desire.  His body won’t be denied.  _He will have her tonight.  Oliver Queen knows how to seduce a woman and Felicity Smoak is a woman, a beautiful, sexy woman who will be his tonight._

 

“Oliver?” Coming out of his dream, he sees Felicity standing in front of him.  It takes everything in him not to pull up her dress and take her against this wall.  Yeah, these thoughts will do him no good. 

 

“Felicity, is Thea finished showing off her date?”  Oliver gives her his most brilliant smile and he pushes back a piece of hair away from her beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Yes, Jimmy is a sweet young man and he seems in awe of Thea.  He just stood there staring at her while she talked about the type of date she expected.  I was surprised he did not take notes.”  Felicity grins at the memory and Oliver takes her hand as he asks if she is ready to leave.

 

“I came to find you.  Your family is ready to leave and the car is already out front.” As they walk out toward the door, several young men smile and wave at Felicity.  His hand tightens in hers as he glares at every one of them.

 

 

After the ride home and goodnights, Oliver and Felicity are walking upstairs.  The minute the door closes, Oliver makes a move.  Felicity is walking in front of him heading toward her suitcase when Oliver puts his arms around her kissing her neck.  She may be still but she is not stopping him.  That is all the encouragement he needs right now.  Continuing kissing her neck, he moves his hands slowing up her body just barely touching the under the bottom of her breasts. When he feels her loosen up slightly, he nips her neck gently and lets his fingers do a circle around her breasts as he moves his body in line with hers.  There it is – what Oliver was hoping for – a soft moan that she tries to stop but it slips out.  Turning her around, he kisses her lips and glides his hand into the slit in her dress caressing her leg.  When she lets out another moan, his tongue finds its way into her silken mouth and Oliver nearly loses it but he is the master of seduction and he is just beginning the exploration of Felicity.  As his hand moves further up her leg he sucks on her lower lip and then licks it before returning it to the inside of her mouth.  Giving in Felicity’s body responds in spades.  Her hands go to the back of his head playing with his hair as her tongue swirls around his.  When his hand reaches her hip the discovery of no panties makes his other hand go under her to lift her up.  Laying her on the bed, his hand just hit the promised land where she is wet and ready for his finger to push inside.  Before he can go any further there is a loud knocking on his door.  He knows he is screwed by the deer in the headlights look on Felicity’s face before she runs into the bathroom locking the door behind her.   Oliver pulls out his beeping phone to see a text

 

**TQ:  I came and knocked to let you know Grammy wants to see you in her room.  Just you.**

Oliver takes off his jacket and tie before, unbuttons a few buttons takes another look at the closed bathroom door before walking out the bedroom.  The only good thing about the anger he feels is the fact that his body no longer shows the evidence of the desire he has for the woman behind that door.

 

 

 

*****************FS*******************

 

 

Hearing the slamming bedroom door, Felicity opens the bathroom door a crack.  When she sees no sign of Oliver, she gets her clothes, a pillow, sheets and a blanket.  After taking off her makeup and changing her clothes, she makes up the couch.  Her mind is racing as she finishes up her tasks and gets into her makeshift bed. 

 

_Oliver kissed her, no Oliver was seducing her.   The famous Oliver Queen seduction was whispered among the many who were lucky enough to experience it.  The rumors of his soulful kisses, his slow but very effective technique and the overwhelming desire he brought out of you were not exaggerated.  Never expecting to feel it firsthand, Felicity would just laugh to herself when she heard the talk because she knew what happened after.  She knew what happened after.  She KNEW what happened after.  How could she be so stupid?  This can never happen again.  Admitting to herself that she felt a thrill that Oliver was attracted to her enough to do this but she also knows the aftermath of such an act.  Would she have to send herself the goodbye flowers that she normally sent?  The 'thank you for a good time but I don’t want a repeat' flower that she has sent many times to other women.  Of course, it is not worded that way but that is what the message is.  Would she have to tell the guards not to let her in like she has had to do with some of the more extreme women who did not get the message?  Would she lose her job?  No, she was not going to be another Oliver Queen conquest.  He was her boss and her somewhat friend and they were playing a part.  Sleeping in his bed was becoming a habit that would become hard to break.  This couch would be where she slept when she was here from now on.  With no ice cream available, coding would become her way to calm down.  She would pretend to be asleep when Oliver returned.  If he decided to return at all._

_************************************OQ_

By the time, he reached his grandmother’s door he had calmed down both his anger and his lust.  A decision was made also.  He was going back to that room and finish what he started.  The small taste he got of Felicity made him certain he wanted much more.  A feeling was starting to edge its way into his mind that he might never have enough of her.  That both excited and scared him.  He heard Grammy telling him to come in when he knocked on the door.

 

“Oliver, I need to talk to you.  This is not going to be something you will want to hear and you will argue with me.  That is fine but I ask that you listen to me and think about what I am about to say to you.”  Grammy was no fool.  Looking at Oliver’s appearance, seeing the look of jealousy in his eyes and hearing the words he said to Carter were enough to cement her concern.  Oliver was using his well-earned knowledge of women to seduce Felicity and that cannot happen.  There was no doubt in her mind that Felicity would fall under his spell but then she would run like hell after the deed was done.  No, that cannot happen.  She and Thea had plans for this couple and she was not going to let her grandson’s libido ruin it all.

 

“Okay, Grammy.  I have trusted you all my life so you have my attention.  I need to get back to Felicity so I hope it is not anything that will take too long.”  Oliver was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the look of concern that passed over her face.

 

“Oliver, I am just going to jump right in.  You cannot seduce Felicity.” Seeing the quick head turn and the amazement on her grandson’s face, she knew she finally had his full attention.

 

“What?” Did his grandmother just tell him not to seduce Felicity?  How did she know that he planned to and why was she trying to stop him?

 

“Oliver, you have finally opened your eyes to what is in front of you and I am glad.  Right now, you only see your physical attraction to Felicity and that is fine.  Think this through for a few minutes.  I have no doubt that Felicity could be seduced by you.  You are an attractive, experienced man and she already has feelings for you.”

 

 A look of terror came over Oliver’s face when his grandmother said this.  _Feelings?  He does not do feelings.  His grandmother gave him a look of pure pity before continuing._

 

“What happens after the sex?  You just continue like nothing happened?  Felicity continues to be your EA or do you let her go?  Are you going to continue to pretend she is your girlfriend?  Are you going to play house until you decide to end things?  Can you afford to lose her in the office and in your life?  Just think about this before you do something you can’t come back from.  Felicity is not one of your one-night stands, Oliver.  If you treat her like one, she will walk away and never look back.  Trust me on this.” 

 

His face shows all the emotions the more she talked- confusion, concern, thoughtfulness, desire, fear, fear, fear.  _Lose Felicity?  No, he needs her in the office.  Felicity is so much more than an EA.  She is tech savvy so she explains the reports from Applied Science.  Being a certified genius, she can look at something she has never seen, do a little research and come back to him with recommendations like she was a pro.  She has cleaned up his many messes for him.  Cleaned up his messes.  She has intimate knowledge of all his many affairs and the way he has handled them.  Is that what she thinks he would do to her?  Why wouldn’t she? He wants her so badly he can’t even see straight but what happens after?  He is not ready for a relationship and he doubts Felicity sees him like that if he was so that is not in the cards.  Would she be willing to just be friends after?   Could they be friends with benefits or would she laugh in his face if he even suggested that?  If he is with her once will that be enough or will he still feel this unmistakable draw and desire for her?  Grammy is right.  He needs to think about this before he jumps in.  How is he going to be able to be with Felicity and not have sex with her?_

_Thanking his grandmother for her advice, Oliver goes downstairs to cool off and have a drink._

Even though she was on edge, Felicity fell asleep waiting for Oliver.  She wakes up when she hears the bedroom door closing.  Laying still, keeping her eyes closed, she waits for Oliver to go to bed.  She finds herself being picked up and gently put into the bed.  No, I can’t be in this bed with him.  Is he going to continue his seduction because she does not think she will be able to resist if he does?  Oliver gets undressed and gets into bed. Felicity is not sure if she is more surprised or disappointed as she stays on his side without touching her. 

 

 

When she wakes up the next morning, she finds herself alone.  Going into the shower, she puts on a blue sundress with yellow flowers, leaves her hair down and puts on yellow sandals.  Checking the forecast the night before the weather is going to be on the warmer side so she chooses a bright outfit to keep her spirits up.  She hears voices when she reaches the bottom of the stairs and heads toward the dining room.  Surprised to see the entire family, she smiles at Moira as she walks in.

 

“Good morning, dear.  Please help yourself to breakfast.  You are just in time.  I was just asking Oliver where you were.”  Oliver looks over at her as she pours a cup of coffee.

 

“Oliver did not wake me up,” Felicity explains as Oliver reaches over to place a kiss on her head.

 

“You were sleeping so soundly I did not have the heart to wake you.  Good morning, babe,” Oliver’s hand rubbing up and down her back is not making her feel any more confident about keeping neutral toward him.

“Thank you but you should haven’t have let me sleep.  I am glad I did not miss breakfast.”  Grammy was looking at her with obvious interest. 

 

Looking at everyone in the table, Felicity announced, “I have to get ready to go home so thank you for letting me stay here.”

 

“No, you must stay.  We are having a dinner party tonight and you need to be here.” Thea gives her a sly look.  Before she can say anything, Moira agrees. 

 

Since there is nothing she can say, she smiles a tight smile and agrees.  Another day and night with Oliver is not what she needs.  What she needs is to be at home, in her pajamas with a pint of mint chip and a big bottle of wine.

 

 

 

 

Felicity went into Queen Consolidated to finish up some work that has been piling up.  She decided to go get her nails and toes done professionally for a change.  Not admitting to herself that she wanted to be away from Oliver for the day, Felicity spent the day getting pampered and chatting with the other women in the nail salon.  When it was obvious that she was running out of time, she got in her car to drive back to the manor.  The bedroom was empty so she looked at her watch to see she needed to get ready now or she would be late. She to dress for a dinner party and not just a family dinner.  She chose a green dress that was backless but in a tee length so it was not too dressy.  After putting on a pair of gold high heeled sandals, Felicity walks downstairs and into the drawing room.

 

 

 

Oliver walks into the drawing room to find his worst nightmare – Carter Bowen.  Is it possible for him to have a night without the presence of the man who is constantly trying to steal his girlfriend?  Carter turns around and looks Oliver right in the eye.

 

“Hey, Ollie.  Nice to see you again.  It was fun bidding against you at the auction.  Next time it will be my turn to win the bet.”  Smirking at Oliver, he offers his hand.  Oliver shakes his hand and then goes over to the bar.  Pouring a glass of scotch, Oliver sits next to his grandmother.  After looking to see if the others were occupied, he leans down to his grandmother.

 

“Grammy, I thought we were on the same page here.  Carter Bowen again?” 

 

His grandmother turns toward him and replies softly, “Not me this time.  Your mother invited the Bowen’s, not me.” 

 

Before he could reply, Felicity walks into the room.  Looking stunning in a green dress that shows off her figure, Felicity smiles at the group as she enters.  Bowen immediately walked over and took her hand as Oliver was getting up to greet her.

 

“Felicity, you look ravishing, as usual.  How are you doing?”  Carter asks her as he takes her hand and leads her toward the bar and away from Oliver. 

 

“I am good, Carter.  You look quite dashing yourself tonight.  I wanted to tell you again how much I enjoyed your speech.  I was so impressed that you managed to convey so much information in a way that all could understand.”  Felicity smiles at Carter as he pours a glass of red wine for her.

 

Oliver looks over at Carter and growls.  His grandmother pats his hand. 

 

“Go over and talk to them but try to talk, not growl.  Have you finally realized how much she means to you?”  Oliver kisses his grandmother’s hand but does not reply.

 

Walking over to the couple, he puts his arm around Felicity and soon she is plastered to his side.  Felicity gives him a strange side look but continues her talk with Bowen.

 

“Ollie, nice to see you.  I was just telling Felicity how beautiful she looks tonight.” Carter tells him giving Felicity a wink.

“She always looks beautiful.  Her beauty is only one small part of why she is so remarkable.”    The hand sprayed around her waist starts to make small circles and he is pleased to see her shiver slightly.

 

Dinner is announced and they all go into the dining room.  During dinner, he places his hand on Felicity’s knee.   Without even thinking about it, his hand starts to rub her knee and leg.  He smiles to himself when he feels her closing her legs and shifting.  Good to know.  He is not the only one who feels something.  He knows what his grandmother said but maybe he should talk to Felicity and see where she stands.  Feeling good about his decision, he continues his assault going higher up her leg.  Why did it take him to see what was right in front of him?  Maybe he should thank Carter Bowen for making him see Felicity in a different light?

 

 

*********************FS********************FS*************************

 

 

Thank goodness dinner is over.  If she must sit at this table with Oliver’s hand on her knee any longer, she was going to let out a very loud moan and who knows what else.  What game is he playing at anyway?  An idea comes to her head but she will talk to Oliver when they are alone.  She must get a handle on this before it gets out of hand.

 

Soon, the Bowen’s are saying their goodbyes.  She is shocked when Carter bends down and places a kiss on her lips – it is a chaise kiss but still a kiss on the lips.  Oliver’s face has his caveman look so she quickly steps back into his embrace to avoid another scene.  Oliver quickly pulls her up against him kissing her hair as the Bowen take their leave.  She is just getting ready to walk back into the drawing room where Grammy is sitting when she hears Oliver talking.

 

“Goodnight, Felicity and I had a long day.  I think we will go up to our room.” Looking at his dark face with his fingers clenched at her waist, she decides to go along with him instead of causing a scene.

 

“Goodnight.  Thank you so much for a lovely dinner.” The words were barely out of her mouth before Oliver was pushing her toward the stairs.

 

 

 

Like Deja Vu, as soon as the door closed Oliver’s lips were on hers and his body was pressed fully against hers.  She could not fight this attraction anymore.  Oliver is a playboy and he does not want anything permanent.  She knows this and if she handles it correctly this can happen, since it will anyway, and she can keep her job.  Feeling Oliver nipping down her neck, she moves her neck to give him better access.

 

“Felicity, I can’t fight it.  My whole body is burning for you.  Do you have any feeling for me?  Do you want me?  Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”  His lips go back to her neck as his hand hovers over the zipper of her dress.

 

“I do want you.  I can’t deny it.  I can’t stop you.  I don’t want to.”  Reaching her hand back over his, she pulls the zipper down.  Oliver groans as his fingers feel the soft flesh of her back.

 

“You are so beautiful.  I want to kiss every part of your body.  I want to taste you.  I want to hear you scream my name over and over as you come apart.  I am going to use my fingers, mouth, and cock to give you so much pleasure.  Do you want that, Felicity?”

 

“I do but first I want to say something.  I know you do not do relationships.  We will have a sexual relationship but I know that will be all.  This is strictly friends with benefits” with that she drops her dress to the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. You can't fix stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's best friend comes to visit, Oliver gets some truth tea from Grammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed and only slightly edited. This story is mine and may not be used without permission. Thank you for all your support. I love you all.

 

 

 

 

Previously

 

“I do but first I want to say something.  I know you do not do relationships.  We will have a sexual relationship but I know that will be all.  This is strictly friends with benefits” with that she drops her dress to the floor.

 

 

Oliver looks down at her in awe.  Perfect perky breasts with rosy nipples, small waist, hips with the V that opens to treasure that he desires to have desperately, long shapely legs and his brain has thoughts of Felicity.  He would have to be blind not to realize how attractive she is but all that time seeing her as his assistant and nothing more.  When he asked her to help him he saw how beautiful she was but right now he knows she is breathtaking.   His hands are shaking with the yearning to touch.  A nagging in the back of his brain becomes a loud roar. 

 

“What did you say?” he croaks out as he tears his eyes from the perfect picture in front of him to look at Felicity’s face.  Another nudge in his brain as he sees the desire in her face clouded over by uncertainty.

 

“What part, the I want you, um, the sex, the friends with benefits?” Felicity looks down as she pushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“Friends with benefits? Is that what you want, Felicity?  Is that what you think I want?” Shaking his head and keeping his eyes on her face watching the expressions flint over it, Oliver steps back.  He can’t think clearly with a naked Felicity so close to him.

 

“No, I think you do one night stands but you need me to be your assistant and a fake girlfriend.  I love my job and I don’t want to get fired.”  Looking at the floor to avoid eye contact, Felicity misses the hurt and acceptance from Oliver.

 

Turning around and grabbing a t-shirt that he dropped earlier, Oliver hands it to Felicity mumbling for her to put it on.  With tears in her eyes, she instead walks over to her suitcase.  Taking out some sleepwear, she walks to the bathroom, still naked, steps inside and locks it.

 

 

 

_Why didn’t he listen to his grandmother?  Even know his traitorous body wants to open that door and touch, kiss, love the enchanting creature on the other side but she thinks he is the lowest form of life.  Does she really think he would fire her?  How would he survive without her at her desk knowing what he needs before he even does?  His stomach turns when he thinks of Felicity texted him for a booty call because that is what they now represent to each other.  No, nada, not happening.  That is not what he wants.  Felicity is too good for that.  Honestly, she is too good for him.  Like the greedy bastard he is, he reaches out for her without defining what it is they are to each other but does he even know what that is?  In the past, he would smile and a girl would follow him to the nearest room, wall, floor, whatever and that would be that.  Suddenly Oliver can see Felicity’s mind.  Who sends those flowers to his one night stands?  Who calls security and arranges for a block if they come to QC?  Who fields the phone calls after he lets the woman know in no uncertain terms that he will not be back or call her?  Felicity.  God, is that what she is thinking right now?  He did something so stupid they may never come back from it.  It is time to talk to his grandmother and admit what a fool he was._

Taking one last desperate look at the closed bathroom door, Oliver purposely strides out of the bedroom to find the one person who may be able to salvage what is left of his professional relationship with Felicity.

 

 

 

As soon as the door is locked, Felicity slides to the floor.  Silent tears stream down her face as she remembers offering herself to Oliver and his rejection.  When she thinks of standing there naked offering herself up with no strings attached and him stepping away from her, she wants the floor to swallow her up.  Hearing the bedroom door close, she gets up to wash her face and dress.  _She would not be surprised if he was going out to find a woman he thinks is desirable enough to be with.  Okay, enough is enough.  Starting tonight, Felicity is growing a spine.  No more looking into those blue eyes and panting.  No more offers of anything more.  She is the help and nothing more.  Why she forgot her place she will never know but it won’t happen again._   As she makes up the couch she feels her mask slipping firmly into place.  Picking up her tablet as she settles on her bed for the night, she sets an event on her calendar.  It is time to take back her sanity and this is the first step.

 

 

 

 

He barely knocked when the door opens.  His grandmother motions for him to come inside.  Oliver can see the troubled look on her face.  She sits down and Oliver sits near her.

 

“Oliver, your parents did a poor job with your morals.  I am so sorry to say this to you but I need to.  Robert was too proud of his boy to show you that mindlessly sex is not love.  I know you want Felicity and you can have her but you need to grasp your true feelings before it is too late.  We talked about this before but I am afraid you were still in denial.  What did you do?”  His grandmother’s normally calm face was racked with worry.  Oliver hated to even admit what happened in that room.

 

Time to just get it out.  No intro or stalling.  Oliver looks her in the eye as he explains, “She dropped her dress and told me we could be friends with benefits.”

 

"Oh, no.  Things are worse than I thought.  There was not enough time for anything to happen so why are you here?”  Grammy was ripping the band aid off with no kisses this time.

 

“I stepped back and was in shock.  I tried to cover her up so we could talk.  She grabbed her clothes, went into the bathroom and locked the door.  I know she was crying.”  Thinking of the tears on her face, Oliver grimaced. 

                                         

“You need to talk to her, Oliver.  You cannot let this continue.  What do you want from Felicity?  Just sex?  A relationship?  What do you really want?”  An array of emotions crosses over Oliver’s face.  Fear, confusion, tenderness, and uncertainty.   

 

“Maybe it is better if we go back to the way it was,” Oliver tells his grandmother as she silently counts to 20.  Her grandson does not have a clue.  She blames Moira and Robert for this.  They indulged him too much.

 

“Okay, dear.  I am sure Carter will be very happy to hear this,” Grammy is done with Oliver. 

 

“What does Carter Bowen have to do with this?”  Side eying his grandmother, Oliver is concerned this is turning into a mess.

 

“Well, as soon as you and Felicity break up, Carter will be ready and waiting to comfort her.  Of course, you are just friends so you won’t care,” Grammy actually wants to hit her grandson in the head with a 2x4 and get his attention but that is illegal so this will have to do.

 

“We won’t break up.  She agreed to play this out with me,” Oliver answers confidently.  Felicity will be okay after she calms down. 

 

“Dear, I am sure she will not want to continue this forever, after all,” Grammy tells him as she watches his face.

 

“Bowen is no good for her.  Things will just return as they were after the breakup and that won’t be for some time,” A look of relief passes over his face as he convinces himself. 

 

“Okay, dear.  You should get back to Felicity now _,” Grammy needs to talk to Thea.  Thea is truly her blood.  She and Thea can figure out a way to save Oliver from himself.  The idea that Felicity, a beautiful, intelligent, charming woman would just sit back and wait for Oliver to figure it out is laughable.  It would almost be worth it to let Oliver fall but she loves her grandson.  He can just be dense at times._

 

Kissing her goodnight, Oliver quickly makes his way to the room to find Felicity sleeping on the couch. 

 

 

 

 

Felicity packed her clothes and insisted on going back to her own place the next day.  Thanking everyone and promising to come back soon, she drove her car back to her townhouse.  Oliver was in the gym working out when she left.  Maybe slightly cowardly but Felicity just needs some time alone.  After doing a cleanup of her place and putting in a load of laundry, she hears the doorbell ring.  She looks through the hole to see someone unexpected – her best friend.

 

“Lis, open the door,” Felicity opens the door and finds herself engulfed in a hug.  Blayze Arce is a gorgeous redhead, tall with a model’s body and a fiery temper.  Her green eyes look Felicity over as she brings her suitcases in the door.

 

“Blayze, what are you doing here?” Felicity is so happy to see her friend but does not want her to be involved in the mess between her and Oliver.

 

“I miss you.  You don’t call anymore.  Something is going on and I am here to find out what,” Blayze sees the unease in her friend’s eyes.

“I am so happy to see you.  I was just about to put on Dr. Who and catch up,” Felicity tells her as she watches Blayze shake her head.

 

“Nope, we are going out.  Do you know any great bars? It is a Saturday night and we are going dancing,” Blayze gives her a look which broods no argument so Felicity walks into the bedroom to look for a dress.  Maybe this will be fun after all.  She will have a night out with her friend getting her ego back on track.  She desperately needs it after what happened with Oliver.  Suddenly a dress from her closet is removed.

 

“So, you know a place?”

 

“Yes, I know a guy from work who works weekends as a bouncer.  He told me he would get me in anytime.”  Blayze gives her a high five as she hands the dress to Felicity.

 

“No, I can’t wear that.  There is nothing to it.  Really and it is super shiny and sparkly.  I will look like a vampire from Twilight,” Felicity argues her point but in the end, Blayze wins.  Grabbing another dress from Felicity’s closet, Blayze hurries into the bathroom to get ready.  Felicity sits on the bed staring at the dress and thinking of Oliver.  As the bathroom door opens to show a stunning Blayze, Felicity admits defeat and heads to the bathroom.  Blayze walks out to the kitchen to get some wine for them as she hears a knock on the door.  

 

 

 

Oliver knocks on the door not knowing what to expect.  Felicity snuck out of the mansion hours ago while he was working out.  He did not notice she left so he took a shower and went downstairs.  It was his grandmother who informed him that Felicity left.  After walking around the mansion for hours, he finally decided to come and see her.  To his surprise, a stunning redhead in a very short dress answers the door.

 

“Hi, handsome.  Come on in.  Who are you looking for?”  Blayze has to come to Starling more often if these are the kinds of friends that Lis has.

 

“I am Oliver Queen.  Is Felicity home?” Oliver asks as he looks around the townhouse seeing a closed bedroom door.

 

“She is in getting dressed.  I am her best friend, Blayze Arce.  How do you know Lis?” Blayze asks him as she looks him over.  Best Friend?  Felicity never mentions any friends.

 

“I am her boyfriend,” Seeing the surprise in those green eyes, Oliver wonders if Felicity was hiding him from her friends.

 

“Her boyfriend?  We were just about to go out dancing.  I would love to get to know you so you must come with us,”

 

Before Oliver can reply, Felicity yells out from the bedroom, “Are you sure this is okay?  I think I look sil….” Felicity stops short when she sees Oliver standing there. 

 

“Well, let’s ask your BOYFRIEND what he thinks, shall we?” Looking between the two, Blayze wonders what is going on here?

                                                                                                                                                                           

“Um, Oliver, what are you doing here?  I mean, of course, you are here being my boyfri…so how are you?” Oliver is gazing at her not saying a word. 

 

“Oliver is going with us.  Didn’t you say you know someone who can get us into the VIP section?”

 

“No, Oliver can’t go.  He is not dressed for a nightclub.  He is dressed in a suit.  Why are you dressed in a suit?” Felicity rushes on as Oliver watches her closely.  Instantly he feels his tie being pulled down and over his head and buttons being undone.  He dressed up to take Felicity to dinner after she bolted but plans change. 

 

“There we go.  No more tie, shirt buttoned and you can lose the jacket if you want.  You are ready. So where are we going?”  Two sets of eyes look over at Blayze as she opens the door.

 

 

 

Oliver grimaces when they reach Ecstasy.  He comes her often to pick girls up and that is not something he wants to advertise at this moment.  Suddenly Felicity is in the arms of someone else.  What the hell?  She gives a hug to someone and whispers in the guy’s ear and he nods.

“Ronnie, this is Dr. Blayze Arco and you know who Oliver is.  And this is my friend, Ronnie.” Blayze gives Ronnie a flirty smile and Oliver takes the offered hand and squeezes it tight.  Maybe he just wants to show his strength but so what?

 

Ronnie opens the door letting them in and giving another hug to Felicity as he does.  Oliver decides to show this guy Felicity is taken so he puts his arm around her waist so she is right next to him.  She moves away slightly and slowly but stays in his arms.  Walking them to the VIP section, Felicity gives her name to him and soon they are in the VIP section.  Blayze orders a bottle of tequila as they sit down. 

 

“So how long as this been going on?” Blayze asks as she pours another round of shots.  He notices Felicity move further away from him and looks down at her hands.

 

“About 3 months now, right babe?” Moving back over to her and taking her hand.  Felicity mumbles something that sounds like yeah.  Blayze is looking at them with suspicion but before he can say something to help the awkwardness, he hears a voice he knows only too well.

 

“Felicity, Oliver, it is my lucky night.  I never see you here, well together.  I see Ollie here all the time.” Felicity jumps up at the voice and right into the arms of Carter Bowen.

 

Oliver is ready to pull Felicity away but then she turns to introduce him to her friend.

 

“Carter, this is my best friend, Blayze Arco.  Blayze, this is Carter Bowen.  You have something in common:  you are both doctors.” _Carter keeps his hand on Felicity’s back as he turns to talk to Blayze._  

 

“Carter, please join us _,” Wait, what?  No, he does not want Bowen all over Felicity all night.  He turns to object until he sees the look Felicity gives him.  Blayze moves over for Carter to sit but Felicity sits down instead.  Bowen has the same pained look that he is sure he has as he looks at the seat next to Oliver._

Blayze looks over in amusement as she places another shot in Felicity’s hand.  Felicity downs it and Blayze pours another.

 

“So, you are a doctor, Blayze?  Where do you practice?” _Carter asks as he leans against the wall nearest to Felicity.  Oliver watches Felicity as Bowen and Blayze talk about their careers.  Felicity is fidgeting and drinking more than he has ever seen her do.  Bowen is also watching her from the corner of his eye as he and Blayze converse.  Felicity keeps pulling down the short strappy gold dress that glistens as she crosses her legs. She looks at Bowen and Blayze as they talk and avoids Oliver.  She turns her slim wrist and shakes some salt on her arm, pouring another shot and picking up the lemon.  His eyes follow her tongue as it licks the salt off her bare wrist.  His brain is picturing where else that tongue can lick when the inevitable occurs. One minute Felicity downs her shot and announces she is going to dance, the next she falls into Bowen who promptly sits down with Felicity in his lap. What he hears next makes his blood boil._

 

“Your lap saved me.  It is a nice lap,” Bowen smiles up at her as she is squirming in his lap.  Oliver loses it.  Getting up, he picks Felicity up and sits her on his lap.  Blayze looks on with amusement as she observes the game going on between these two men for Felicity.  Carter is glowing as he sees the frown on Felicity’s face and Oliver secures in his arms. 

 

“Carter, would you like to dance?”  As entertaining as this is, Blayze decides to cool things off.  Standing up, she puts her hand out and Carter takes it giving Felicity a wink as they head to the dance floor.  Felicity and Oliver are alone in this section of VIP.  Looking at Oliver seriously, Felicity whispers in his ear.  Oliver shivers until her words hit his brain.

 

“I am setting up our break up so neither of us looks bad.  Soon you can go find all the model one night stands you want and I think I will start dating for real.  I don’t have to look very far, do I?” With that she gets up from his lap, goes to the dance floor, and soon she, Blayze and Carter are out the door.  Damn it!

 

 

 

 

Felicity ignored his texts and refused to answer his calls.    When he hears a text coming in, Oliver quickly grabs his phone.

**FS:  She is fine but she does not want to talk to you.  Fake I don’t believe but leaving her naked and vulnerable was a total dick move.  She is taking a few days off, by the way.**

It does not take a rocket scientist to figure out Blayze sent the message and Felicity told her about the relationship.  How many days does Blayze consider a few?

 

By Wednesday, Oliver wanted to beg Felicity to return to work.  He did try but no answer of her phone put a stop to that.  Oliver could not find anything in the office, he was late to every meeting and HR finally sent up a temp from another office after they tried to call his office and got no answer.  His family asks him every day where Felicity is and his grandmother just shakes her head in disgust at him.  During the day, he is so busy he does not think of Felicity’s last words but at night, he hears them repeatedly in his head.  She is breaking up with him.  Like everything else Felicity does, she has a plan that will cover them both.    Wednesday night the truth finally struck him in the face.  He does not want to break up.  Missing her has become painful.  He has trouble sleeping again but he was sleeping fine with her next to him.   

 

Thursday Felicity was sitting at her desk when he walked in.  His steps went toward her of their own accord.  Smiling a big smile, he is surprised and unhappy when she lifts her head.  She gives him a very cold look and hands him a stack of papers.

 

“You will need these for your meeting today,” Looking back at her computer, those words were all that were said.  No babbles, no comments about the relationship, not even a remark about Blayze.

 

“Did Blayze enjoy her time here with you?” Oliver is hoping she will look at him but she keeps her eyes on something on that screen. 

 

“She is still here.  You need to prepare for that meeting, don’t you?”   Felicity finally looks up pointing to the paperwork.

 

“Felicity, I think we need to talk.  Come into my office, please,” Picking up her tablet, Felicity walks into the office and sits down.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Oliver shakes his head and sits down.

 

“I don’t want to break up.  I want things to stay the same.” Felicity’s face becomes bright red and she stands up abruptly.

 

“I am sure you do but that is not going to happen.  We need to get back to our lives.  You…” Felicity suddenly stops herself and grabs her tablet.

 

“I what?” This is not going the way he planned in his head, at all. 

 

“You need to get back to finding a model type,” He is positive she wants to say more but she looks at her watch and starts walking out telling him it is time for his meeting.

 

The rest of the day Felicity avoids him.  She finds errands in the company that takes her away from her desk when he is not in a meeting.  By the time, he gets out of his last meeting, her computer is shut down and she is long gone.  He thinks about showing up at her place but Blayze is still there and that will only end badly.  He will talk to her tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

Tomorrow is Friday so Oliver feels good.  Felicity usually has dinner with them on the weekends, well she used to have dinner with them often, and he will invite Blayze.  Strolling into the office with a cup of Felicity’s favorite coffee and some flowers, Oliver is hopeful.  Felicity’s desk is empty.  Is she taking today off also?  No, her computer is on and he sees a stack of papers on his desk.  He puts the coffee down on her desk but keeps the flowers.  He wants to hand them to her personally.  Soon, the elevator opens and Felicity comes out but she is not alone.  What is Pat Fletcher, the PR person, doing here?  Oliver stands and starts walking out of his office only to find the two women walking in.

 

“Mr. Queen, you are here.  Great.  We can get this taken care of quickly and get on with your day,” Pat announces in her brisk no-nonsense voice.

 

“Okay, what are we taking care of?” Oliver glances at Felicity to see a neutral mask on her face.

 

“The press release Ms. Smoak and I just finished, of course,” Pat’s voice and tone are starting to grade on his nerves now.  Pat hands him a piece of paper and Oliver starts to read it.

 

“What is this?” Trying to remain calm is taking all his effort.  The press release is announcing that Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak are no longer dating but great friends.  No hard feelings, both are wonderful, and on. 

 

“Do you want to change something?  Ms. Smoak was very careful in wording.  She said she wants the board to know this is a friendly break with no issues.  I feel this is perfect for that scenario.” Pat tells him as he tries to get a read on Felicity but she is a blank page right now.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Fletcher.  I will look it over and let you know when and if this is released,” A reaction from her now – eyes go wide, frown and wrinkles in her brow.  Pat Fletcher agrees.  Felicity walks her to the elevator and Oliver watches the exchange between the two women.  As he expects, Felicity storms into his office.

 

“What is wrong with the press release, Mr. Queen?” Fire jumping from her eyes, Felicity does not realize how sexy she looks. 

 

“I don’t want it released.  Things are good the way they are, “Oliver tells her calmly as he sits back down and picks up a piece of the meeting material Felicity left on his desk.  Felicity’s face is red, her hands are clenched and she is stomping her foot.  So, adorable and how did he not see this before?

 

“Good the way they are?  Are you even kidding me right now?” Oliver looks up and gives her an innocent look.   

 

“Yes, Felicity and no.  Yes, they are good and no, I am not kidding you,” Oliver internally laughs at the look of shock and disbelief Felicity gives him.

 

“Oh, and are we picking Blayze up for dinner tonight?” Another silent laugh as she frowns.

 

“What?  Why would we be picking her up?” Felicity looks confused and thrown off which makes Oliver proud of himself.  She is normally so organized and ready for anything. 

 

“For dinner at the manor, of course.  Blayze is invited unless she has a date with Bowen.” This is better than the cold mask she has worn.  He may even be enjoying himself to some extent if he is honest.

 

“No, I don’t think that is a good idea.  First, I want to stop spending so much time with your family.  They will be upset with the break up so better to start easing up now.  I am not coming to dinner so no reason to invite her.  She does not have a date with Carter.” He can see how she is trying to calm down and regain the mask.

 

“Of course, you are coming to dinner.  We are not breaking up.  I will call her myself.” Oliver picks up the notes and starts walking away with amusement as Felicity comes out of her stupor and tries to call him back.

 

Oliver was the one to stay away from his office most of the day.  He texted Blayze the dinner invite along with the time they would pick her up.  He was shocked when she texted back agreeing.

 

Felicity took off on him again but this time he is going straight to her townhouse to get her and nothing is stopping him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Who's side are you on anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decides he wants a real relationship with Felicity; Felicity is determined to end things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me in this fic. I promised all fluff with little angst and I keep my promises. A more Olicity chapter for you. This is not beta tested so forgive any mistakes.

 

Previously

"What is wrong with the press release, Mr. Queen?" Fire jumping from her eyes, Felicity does not realize how sexy she looks.   
  
"I don't want it released. Things are good the way they are, "Oliver tells her calmly as he sits back down and picks up a piece of the meeting material Felicity left on his desk. Felicity's face is red, her hands are clenched and she is stomping her foot. So, adorable and how did he not see this before?  
  
"Good the way they are? Are you even kidding me right now?" Oliver looks up and gives her an innocent look.   
  
"Yes, Felicity and no. Yes, they are good and no, I am not kidding you," Oliver internally laughs at the look of shock and disbelief Felicity gives him.  
  
"Oh, and are we picking Blayze up for dinner tonight?" Another silent laugh as she frowns.  
  
"What? Why would we be picking her up?" Felicity looks confused and thrown off which makes Oliver proud of himself. She is normally so organized and ready for anything.   
  
"For dinner at the manor, of course. Blayze is invited unless she has a date with Bowen." This is better than the cold mask she has worn. He may even be enjoying himself to some extent if he is honest.  
  
"No, I don't think that is a good idea. First, I want to stop spending so much time with your family. They will be upset with the break up so better to start easing up now. I am not coming to dinner so no reason to invite her. She does not have a date with Carter." He can see how she is trying to calm down and regain the mask.  
  
"Of course, you are coming to dinner. We are not breaking up. I will call her myself." Oliver picks up the notes and starts walking away with amusement as Felicity comes out of her stupor and tries to call him back.  
  
Oliver was the one to stay away from his office most of the day. He texted Blayze the dinner invites along with the time they would pick her up. He was shocked when she texted back agreeing.  
  
Felicity took off on him again but this time he is going straight to her townhouse to get her and nothing is stopping him.

 

 

  
Knocking on the door, Oliver is not surprised when Felicity opens it up with fire in her eyes. Oliver can deal with this Felicity but not the cold, neutral faced version of her. Blayze is dressed in a nice green dress that shows off her green eyes. Standing watch, she has an amused look on her face.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Felicity asks him without opening the door all the way.

"I am here to pick you and your lovely friend up for dinner, remember?" Bending down to kiss the top of her head, he shoves the door open and walks in. "You look beautiful, Blayze. Thank you for coming to dinner with us. My family will be happy to meet you and learn of all your successes."

"Oliver, stop." Felicity closes the door and looks at him. "I don't know what you are doing with this act but just stop. We are not going to dinner. I cannot believe you went behind my back and invited Blayze," Shooting Blayze a glare, she continues, "and I cannot believe she accepted. What are you thinking, honestly, I just.." Oliver kisses her lightly on the mouth and he is not surprised when she keeps herself stiff.

"Felicity, the family is expecting us. Are you going to disappoint Thea and my grandmother? They are both so excited to meet Blayze. Okay, go ahead and call them letting them know you are not coming." Handing her his phone with his grandmother's picture displayed, Felicity looks at it and then shoves it back to him.

"Fine. We will go but get this through your thick head, Oliver, we are going to put out that press release and break this off. Let's go." Felicity storms over to pick up her purse and jacket as she opens the door glaring at the other two in the room.

"Great, Blayze" Oliver offers his arm to Blayze with a big smile. Felicity taps her foot on the floor and gives him a frosty look. He offers his other arm to her on the way out the door but Felicity ignores him. Blayze looks on with interest trying to figure out exactly what game Oliver Queen is playing here.

  
The car ride consists of Oliver talking to Blayze and Felicity ignoring both. Oliver tries to include her but she stares out the window and will not reply. Blayze talks to Oliver about her practice and asks him questions. Wisely they avoid the conversation about the relationship status or the dinner. Soon they are at the mansion.

******************************************

  
Thea jumps up when they enter the sitting room hugging Felicity. Felicity hugs her back as tears start to form. _She can do this. It will all be okay after she breaks up with Oliver, not that she was ever really with_ him _to begin with. Thea will still be her friend. Oliver's parents have been so kind to her that she feels like they are family and Grammy, what can she even say about her? Oliver does not want her. God, when she thinks of throwing herself at him and him rejecting her, she just wants to crawl in a hole somewhere. Manwhore Oliver Queen won't even touch her. She is not even worth a one shot. She needs to stop thinking about it or she will either cry or run out the door. She realizes Oliver has already introduced Blayze to the family and they are all looking at her expertly. Did she miss a question?_

"Felicity dear, it is so good to see you. When are we going shopping again? Maybe Blayze can accompany us?" Grammy smiles at both women.

"That sounds like fun. I love shopping." Blayze replies to Oliver's grandmother as Felicity just gives her a small smile.

"Felicity, it is so good to see you again," Moira tells her as she pours a glass of wine for her. "Blayze, what can we get you?"

Blayze replies that wine is good and Moira hands her a glass. Suddenly Felicity cannot take it anymore. Looking up, she sees this wonderful family she is lying to. She sees a man she is falling for who does not even want her for one night and it is all too much.

"Since we are all together, I want you to know that the relationship between Oliver and I is not working out. Pat Fletcher from the public relations department is going to do a press release stating it is mutual and we are still friends. Oliver and I are still friends." Felicity takes a deep breath but is soon shocked.

"I don't want to break up," Oliver states in a clear, positive voice. Six pairs of eyes turn to him – one shocked and annoyed, one curious and worried, two sympathetic and two gleeful. Before anyone can respond, dinner is announced.   
Robert holds his arm out for Moira and Oliver puts his arm around Felicity. She moves slightly away but not enough to cause a scene. As they walk out of the room and toward the dining room, Blayze finds a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you stay for a minute? Thea and I want to discuss something with you quick." Blayze wonders what this sweet but shrewd woman has in mind.

  
"Of course, what can I do for you?" Grammy smiles at her peeking around the corner.

  
"We need your help with those two. My grandson is in love with Felicity and she with him but they are too foolish to admit it. Felicity is afraid because of Oliver's past deeds with women and Oliver does not know how to be in a relationship more than one night. Please go along with us." Blayze sees the sincerity in Grammy's eyes and decides.

"Okay because I agree with you but I don't want Liz hurt." Thea shakes her head.

"We love Felicity and would never do anything to hurt her. Oliver is another story. I could easily punch him in the head for his stupidity but not Felicity." Thea assures her sincerely.

"I am in. I will follow your lead tonight. I am a quick study," Thea smiles and hugs her. They all start to walk toward the dining room where the other two couples are already seated. Felicity gives them a questioning look when they arrive.

"Sorry, I was admiring Thea's bracelet and asking her where she got it. You know how much I love jewelry," Blayze explains taking her seat. After the soup is served, Oliver speaks up turning toward Felicity.

"I don't want to break up. You need to give me another chance. I have never had a relationship that lasted more than a few days. Please be patient with me, sweetheart," Felicity's spoon clatters to the bowl as she starts to gasp. Reaching out and taking a sip of water, she gives herself a minute to compose herself. _What is Oliver doing? Suddenly he is telling his family he does not want to break up and begging for another chance. What the hell is he up to? This is his family dinner. What can she possibly say now?_

"Are you okay, dear?" Moira asks her worriedly. Blayze watches Felicity beginning to understand what Grammy and Thea see. Felicity is protecting herself. She has done this since she was a little girl and that is what is going on now. She is afraid of Oliver so she is pushing him away before he can do it to her.

"Yes, thank you. Something went down the wrong way but I am fine now." Oliver has his hand on her back rubbing it softly.

"Felicity, give me another chance, please." Oliver is going to use this opportunity to get back into Felicity's good graces. He can't lose her now.

"Oliver, we should not be talking about our issues at a family dinner. I am sure your family would prefer some lighter dinner conversation," Felicity tells him firmly.

"No, it is fine. We want to help all we can. Don't we Moira?" Grammy pipes up and Moira gives a nod of agreement.

"Oliver honey," Felicity says with a grimace that she quickly hides. "we will talk about it later, okay?" She squeezes his hand and then turns toward Thea asking how school is going.

Dinner progresses with no other issues and they go into the room for some coffee and wine. Thea suggests they play some games and everyone agrees. Oliver and Felicity are on the same team with Thea. Robert, Moira, and Blayze are on the opposite team with Grammy being scorekeeper and judge. They are playing Taboo and Felicity would be having a great time if not for one thing-Oliver is continually touching her and it is driving her crazy. He sits near her with his arm firmly around her; he kisses her every time he leaves to take his turn and when he returns to his seat; his hand is rubbing her back and it is starting to become harder to focus. After several games, Felicity stands up.

"We should get going. It is getting late." Grammy gives Blayze a look as she replies, "No, you should stay here tonight. It is too late to leave now."

"No, really, we will be fine. Blayze, we should go," Felicity is flabbergasted when Blayze replies.

"I have never stayed in a mansion before. I would love to stay. What do you have for breakfast in the morning?" Blayze replies as she looks around.

 

"Let me show you to your room and get you some night clothes, Blayze." Thea starts walking and Blayze follows. "Felicity stays with Oliver so he can take care of her."

"Good night, Felicity" A chorus of Robert, Moira and Grammy sing out as they retire to their rooms. Felicity has no choice but to follow Oliver ups to "their" room. How did the night turn so quickly?

  
"Feel free to use the bathroom first," Oliver states as he starts to unbutton his shirt. Felicity goes into the bathroom turning on the shower after removing her dress. The shower eases some of the tension in her body as the hot water flows over her. Feeling relaxed she dries herself off when it dawns on her – Thea did not bring her any clothes to wear.

"Um, Oliver? Can you please get something from Thea for me to wear tonight? I took off my clothes to shower but forgot I have nothing to wear. I am standing her with no clothes to put on." Felicity timidly says.

"That is fine by me. Feel free to come to bed just as you are. No problem." Oliver teases her through the bathroom door. His dream is she will come out the way she is but he realistically knows that is not likely.

"I can't come to bed like this. I am naked, Oliver."

"I don't see the problem."

"You are so funny. Ugh" He hears her walking around the bathroom, opening drawers and doors. Finally, the bathroom door opens. He turns to see if she will come out the way she was but his face turns white when he sees her. She walks out of the bathroom in one of his dress shirts. The feeling of possessiveness that comes over him is so strong it shocks Oliver. She is dressed in his shirt and she looks so sexy he just wants to burn her entire wardrobe so she must wear his shirts every day.

"Sorry but this was all I could find. I hope it is okay," Unable to get words out, Oliver just nods. Felicity walks over to the bed as he goes into the bathroom.

Oliver comes out of the bathroom turning off the light and slips into bed. Felicity has turned away from him as close to her side as possible so Oliver slides over to her putting his arms around her so they are back to front. He kisses the top of her head as he smells in the scent that is so unmistakably Felicity. Felicity remains stiff in his arms and he starts to rub circles on her stomach.

"Go to sleep, Felicity. I have you." He feels her relax in his arms and soon he hears her deep breathing indicating she has fallen asleep. He stays awake just enjoying the feel of her body up against him until he finally falls into a relaxed sleep.

 

Oliver wakes up feeling warm and happy. Looking down he sees Felicity has buried herself into him so there is not an inch between them, her leg is thrown over his and his arms are around her securely but the position has problems. With her leg being thrown over his, his cock is rubbing against her deliciously. His hands have settled themselves in places that he wants to be but probably shouldn't be. One hand found its way under his (yes, his) shirt and is right under those breasts he has fantasized about and the other is over her clit with his finger extended between. What was he doing in the middle of the night because he knows his dreams are about Felicity and all the things he wants to do with her. The interesting part is Felicity's hand is over his. His hands must have a mind of their own because they start moving. Fingers start circling the sweet delight under that shirt brushing against the nipple every few circles. Then he hears it – a moan comes from her lips and did he feel her other hand pressing down on his? Yes, and another moan. His lips find a place on her neck and his tongue licks it like he would enjoy doing somewhere else. She stiffens in his embrace and he bites down on her neck, not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to give her more sensation.

"Oliver, we shouldn't. You didn't even want me when I offered myself to you."

"Do you really think that NOW? You can feel me against you. I want you so bad it burns. I did not stop because of lack of desire, Felicity." He stops with his motions but keeps his hands where they are placed.

"Mornings, that is what is going on now. I understand. It is just morning." Felicity states so softly he can barely hear her but he does.

"No, morning, afternoon, evening, late evening, when I am sleeping, when I am seeing you at your desk, when you use your loud voice on me, just pick a time. I stopped because of what you said. You wanted to be friends with benefits. I don't want that and I did not want you to want that. Let's make this work. I don't want you to leave. Give me a chance to show that I am not just a jerk. I don't have to be just selfish." Moving his hand inside her panties, he lightly touches her and she is so wet.

"What are you doing?" Felicity squeaks out. His finger moves around but not where she really wants it.

"I can make you feel so good, baby. We don't have to do anything but let me help you. I can feel how wet you are. You need something, you need me. Let me show you how good it can be with us. Just for you, not me, a little for me because touching you is something I want." Felicity turned her head during his talk to look at him. Can she believe him?

His mouth descends on hers as his fingers reach down, down, down and enter her. He stays there for one minute because it feels so good to be inside of her like has dreamt so many times. Yes, he wants to be buried inside her but this is a great start and something he did not think would happen. Then he starts moving in and out as his thumb rubs her clit. The other hand is alternating between pulling and rubbing her nipples as his tongue explores her mouth. He wants to watch her as she comes undone so he lifts his mouth from her. When his finger curls and hits her special spot, she cries out his name. The look of ecstasy on her face almost makes him let lose it.

"God, you are so beautiful. You look perfect when you cum. I knew you would." Felicity looks at him dropping her eyes. "No, don't, please. Don't regret this. Don't regret. Give me a chance to show you…" Oliver gets no further as he hears a knock on the door.

"Felicity, are you okay? Are you up? Are you coming to breakfast?" Felicity jumps up out of his arms in a panic.

"Blayze, I am fine, up and give me about 30 minutes and I will be down," Felicity answers her as she turns toward the bathroom door.

"What about the boyfriend? Is he coming, too?" Felicity turns red as she glances at Oliver. Oliver gave her an orgasm but he is still hard.

"I am up and I will be down with Felicity." Oliver smiles knowing how Felicity took that question.

"Oliver, I am sorry. Let me take care…" Before Felicity can finish, Oliver stops her.

"No, I will be fine. I wanted to do that for you. I am not expecting anything in return." Felicity gives him a small smile as she goes into the bathroom.

Oliver needs to talk to Felicity. He wants to know if she is going to date him for real or is she going to continue with the public break up. He does not want that. He will talk to her as soon as he can.

By the time he finished in the bathroom, Felicity had already gone downstairs so he lost his opportunity to talk to her. He quickly dresses and walks downstairs. Hearing laughter from the dining room, he steps in to see Blayze, Thea, Grammy, and Felicity talking and laughing. Watching Felicity blend in with his family gives him a feeling he has never had before.

"Good morning, Ollie," Thea spots him first. He kisses Felicity on the head as he takes his seat.

"Good morning, ladies. You sounded like you were having a good time. What did I miss?" Oliver asks as he helps himself to some eggs and coffee.

"Blayze was just sharing some of her funnier dates, then Felicity chimed in. So, hilarious." Thea saw the look pass over her brother's face when she mentioned Felicity dating someone else.

"I hope none of our dates were on that list, sweetheart," Oliver turns toward Felicity and she has an unreadable expression on her face.

"No, of course not," Felicity replied. "I was only talking the amusing ones, not the romantic and certainly not about the stalker I had in college." Oliver stills.

"You had a stalker in college?" Blayze fills in.

"Yes, it was terrifying. He left messages, followed her, took pictures of her until the police finally caught him. He would leave flowers in her apartment when she was gone. Just scary."

Oliver put his arm around Felicity and held her distinctly. The idea that someone was in her place without her infuriated him. It didn't matter to him that it was a few years ago.

"It is in the past. He was arrested. He does not even know where I am at. He is in Mass and I am across the country. Blayze tells Thea about the guy who wanted you to diagnose him on your date." Blayze filled in the details of the bad date as breakfast went on.

"What are your plans for today, Blayze?" Thea asks as she refills her coffee cup and then Grammy's.

"I am not sure. I am with Felicity and Oliver so my plans are decided by them." Blayze tells the young girl flippantly.

"Oh, I am sure Oliver has things to do." Felicity starts but Oliver does not let her continue.

"I do have things to do with my beautiful girlfriend and her lovely friend." Oliver winks at Blayze who laughs at his antics.

"There is a winery about an hour away. We could take a drive, see the winery, have lunch and be back in time for dinner. What do you think? Grammy would also like to go." Thea suggested and Blayze excitedly agreed. When asked, Grammy said she would enjoy going also and they all agreed to meet in 2 hours since Blayze and Felicity had to go back to her townhouse to get clothes.

The drive to the winery was fun. Light topics were discussed. Grammy was very interested in how it felt to be a woman doctor. Blayze discusses how hard it is to be in a professional that men rule and Felicity agrees. She talks about trying to get into an IT position and how hard it was. When she accepted the position of EA for Oliver, it was to get a foot in the door of Queen Consolidated. Oliver was shocked to learn this. He had no idea that Felicity wanted to be in IT.

"Felicity, why didn't you tell me this before? I would have made sure you had a job in IT." Oliver seriously inquires with a frown.

"Oliver, how would it look if I got a job because you interfered? I would be the most hated employee in IT. I am fine. I get to give ideas on R&D in meetings now and one of my ideas is being researched now." _One of Felicity's ideas was being used in the company. Why didn't he know this? He admits to himself he never asks or tries to find out what Felicity does when she is not at his beck and call. She goes to tons of meetings in his place. He feels ashamed at his lack of concern for his EA. Felicity has so much talent and has been wasting it by being his EA._ Suddenly he feels her hand on his. Looking over at her with a worried brow, he feels her squeeze his hand. He takes her hand but does not say anything more about the job.

"Grammy, how was it being a grandmother to these two? Did they cause a lot of trouble?" Blayze loves Oliver's grandmother and she can see how astute she is.

"They were so much trouble, Blayze. I needed a sweet granddaughter like Felicity." Grammy laughs.

"No, Grammy. I was a child who took apart computers and left parts all over the place. I went to math competitions instead of football games. And in college, I was a goth. I was not a sweet girl at all." Felicity teases her as Oliver listens. Felicity was _a goth?_

"I want to see pictures of this, Lissy," Thea demands. _Oliver wants to see these pictures too and he could just kiss his sister right now._

"I don't think I have any." Felicity states as Blayze shakes her head.

"I do. I will be happy to show you." Blayze tells Thea and Oliver speak up asking if he can see them, also.

Felicity watches Oliver as he interacts with Blayze, Thea, and Grammy. During the ride Oliver touches her, kisses her forehead and holds her hand. Felicity is confused. _What is going on here? She has seen Oliver with many women and he does seem different with her now. The fact that she has worked with him for over three years and he just sees her now concerns her. Why now and is it true? This morning, oh this morning but that was just sex. She offered him sex and he said no. This morning he said he did not want to be just friends with benefits but wanted more. It scares her so much. Oliver is not a one-woman man and she can't imagine her, Felicity Smoak, being the one to keep his attention. He dates models, for Pete's sake. How could she possibly trust that he will not dump her when someone better comes along?_

The afternoon went by so quickly and soon the group was walking into Queen Mansion to change for dinner. Blayze and Felicity brought a small overnight bag to change. Oliver insisted in case they decided to stay at the mansion again and Blayze quickly agreed. Felicity tried to talk to Blayze about her quick and surprising turn around but all she got was "she liked the Queens".

Dinner was quiet and uneventful. They talked and laughed without any issues. Thea set up the movie room with popcorn, snacks, and blankets. The entire family piles into the room and pick a movie. Oliver pulls Felicity down with him in the love seat with his arms secured around her. Moira and Robert said goodnight after the end of the first movie. Thea, Blayze, Oliver and Felicity started movie number two. Before the end of the movie, Thea fell asleep in her chair. Oliver picks his sister up and took her to her room as Blayze said goodnight. Oliver suggested Felicity meet her in the room as he puts Thea to bed.

Felicity puts on her Avenger pjs and got into bed. Oliver came into the room, got ready and slipped into bed. Felicity was sitting up looking at her tablet. Oliver places his hand on Felicity's face and kisses her. As the kisses grow, Oliver slips both down in the bed and takes her glasses off. Looking down at her beautiful face, Oliver kisses her one more time before asking her a question.

"Felicity, will you give this relationship a chance? I want to date for real." 


	11. Oliver Queen, Reformed Playboy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is confused by Oliver, Oliver tries to show her he changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to VictoriaOlicity for the lovely art.

 

 

Previously

Felicity puts on her Avenger pjs and got into bed. Oliver came into the room, got ready and slipped into bed. Felicity was sitting up looking at her tablet. Oliver places his hand on Felicity's face and kisses her. As the kisses grow, Oliver slips both down in the bed and takes her glasses off. Looking down at her beautiful face, Oliver kisses her one more time before asking her a question.

"Felicity, will you give this relationship a chance? I want to date for real."

 

 

Felicity looks at him shocked.  What did he just say to her?  Her mind can’t grasp it.

 

“Why me?  I am not a tall, leggy, brunette model type from your world.  I am a short, geeky blonde from the other side of the tracks.  I am not even close to your type at all.  Plus, you have known me for three years and you never even indicated you wanted to be friends with me, no less more.  What is that about?  The fact that I am the one who is not chasing after you.  I already agreed to sleep with you so that can’t be it because you turned me down.”  Felicity’s face is scrunched up because she is totally confused, not angry.

 

“Felicity, you have a mirror so you must know how absolutely beautiful you are.  I don’t want a leggy brunette.  I want you.  For the three years, I have a simple explanation for that one.  I am a total and complete idiot.  It is not that I haven’t noticed you but I need you.  You run my life.  I am an idiot but I recognized that I need you in the office.  I turned you down because I want more than a fuck buddy.  I can see you standing there in your perfection every time I close my eyes.  You dominate my dreams now with all the things I wanted to do that night.  Give me a chance.” 

 

Bending down he lays his lips on hers in a chaise kiss but it turns into something else when she responds.  Soon his tongue is invading her mouth.  Her neck is his feasting ground and he knows he needs to talk to her but as soon as she straddles his hips and pulls her top off, he is lost.  The flexible girl that Felicity is she has her pants and his off before he even has the opportunity.  When she slides down on him and he hits the bottom he feels something he has never felt before.  Oliver has had sex with many women and most of them have honed their bedroom talents but this is different.  It is entirely physical, although being with Felicity exceeds any of the dreams he has had, more.  It is a connection, a peace, a feeling of something that was missing that he now has and he does not want to give that up ever.  By the third round, both are spent and fall asleep.  Before his eyes close, a thought invades his thoughts – Felicity never answered his question about being with him.

 

 

He is not sure what woke him up when the moon is still shining but he knows he woke up alone.  The desire shorted his brain and he did not press Felicity about being with him.  Felicity left his bed after what they shared?  God, no.  He quickly gets out of bed determined to find her when he sees her standing on the balcony.  She has on a robe that shows off her body in the moonlight.  With her hair down she looks like a goddess.  Like a magnet, she turns as he walks toward her.

 

“I woke up alone.  You were gone.” Oliver says in a timid voice.

 

As she walks toward him, she drops her robe.  Her body glows in the moonlight.  Opening her arms, he doesn’t hesitate.  Picking her up, he brings her back toward the bed as she sucks on a point on his neck that he discovers is an erotic spot for him.  Soon he is touching her with his fingertips, then his lips.  As she opens her legs for him and he slips into the warmth, he tells himself she does not need to tell him she is staying because he is sure her actions speak for her.

 

 

 

 

Felicity slips out of bed after Oliver falls asleep.  Blayze will be sleeping but she will gladly wake up for this talk.  Felicity puts on her robe and quietly slips out of the room making her way to Blayze’s room.  Opening the door, she smiles when she sees her friend holding onto a pillow.  All these years and Blayze still had her “happy pillow” at night.  Felicity remembers the first time Blayze told her about the pillow and begged her not to speak of it to anyone. 

 

Felicity was in the playground alone, again, when a red-haired girl came up to her. 

 

“Hi, you want to go on the slide? My name is Blayze.  What is your name?  Your hair is pretty.”

 

“Yes, slide sounds good.  My name is Felicity.” 

 

The two girls play all day until some woman comes up to tell Blayze it is time to go home.  Donna has been checking on the girls every few minutes.  Blayze really likes her mom from the way she let Donna hug her, Felicity decides. 

 

“Is that your mommy?” Blayze starts to cry and shakes her head no.

“That is my nanny.  My mommy and daddy are gone somewhere.  Julie is my nanny.” Felicity hugs her friend as Donna comes over.

 

“Blayze honey, what is wrong?  Did you get hurt?” Donna asks the little girl in concern.  She looks at the young girl who is standing near Blayze.

 

“No mommy, Blayze is sad.  This is her nanny.  What is a nanny, mommy?” Felicity scrunches up her six-year-old face in confusion.

 

The young woman smiles up at Donna stating, “Hi, my name is Julie Franklin, Blayze’s nanny.  She gets sad because her parents are away a lot.  I am so sorry.”

 

“No, why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?  Felicity and Blayze can play together and you can have a little break.”  Good hearted Donna feels so badly for the little girl who got Felicity off the bench and playing.

 

“Thank you but I have a better idea.  Why don’t you both come over for dinner?  There is a cook at the house who is excellent.  We can both get a break.” Donna readily agrees since she can’t cook worth a damn anyway.

 

That was the beginning of a friendship that has lasted 16 years.  Felicity and Blayze became good friends.  Julie invited Felicity to sleepovers at the house.  Donna was thankful because it gave her a chance to work extra hours.  Tips were so much better at night but she tried to keep them to a minimum for Felicity.  It was at the first sleep over that Blayze told her about her pillow friend.  She told Felicity that she slept with a pillow in her arms because she missed her mommy.  Felicity cried when she heard but they did a pinkie swear that Felicity would never tell.  Years of friendship created a bond that can’t be broken.  That bond was evident when Blayze looks up and pats the bed.  Felicity jumps into the bed and Blayze transfers the hug from the pillow to her friend.

 

“What happened, Liz?” So, no build up then, Felicity thinks.

 

“Oliver and I had sex.” Blayze looks over at her friend’s unhappy expression and waits patiently. “Several times, actually.” No comment. “He told me he wants us to date for real.  Blayze, I want to believe him but I have three years of proof that he does not do relationships.”

 

“Liz, not everyone is like your dad or mine.  Some men do have relationships without cheating and leaving their families.  Why don’t you give him a chance?  I can see how much he cares about you and you are half in love with him.”  Blazye feels Felicity tense up.  She knew this would be an uphill battle.  Glad to have Grammy and Thea on her side, Blayze waits for the outburst and she does not have to wait long.

 

“It is not my father or yours who has me send ‘thanks but no more’ flowers to women” Felicity declares as Blayze hugs her.

 

“I know, Liz.  Did you ask him about that?” Blayze knows her friend and her tendency to blurt things out.

 

“Yes.  He said he felt different about me.  That he never felt this way about anyone else.  Like I haven’t heard that one before.” Felicity spits out in disgust.  In college, Felicity met a guy and fell hard for him.  Even though he had a reputation with girls, she trusted him when he told her she was different.  Then she found him in bed with her roommate one night.   She walked out of her room, called Blayze who paid for a hotel room and cab for her and cried herself to sleep while Blayze listened to her on the phone.  The next day, she asked for a new roommate and ignored all calls, texts, and apologies from her ex-boyfriend.  As if Felicity did not have enough doubt with her father leaving her and her mom!

 

“Liz, you can’t give up on love because of a bad experience.  Plus, didn’t you say you had sex ‘several times’?” Blayze asks as Felicity nods her head.

 

“Yes.  The first time I just gave in to his blue eyes telling me how much he wanted me.  The next time, I did it to distract him.  My plan is to distract him every time he tries to get me to agree to date him.  We can just continue like this until Oliver goes back to his playboy ways.  I am not going to let myself fall for him and we can go back to the way things were after.” Blayze knows Felicity and how she is when she gets that look on her face.  It is too late for both Oliver and Felicity.  The falling part has already happened.

 

“Aren’t you going back to his room?  He will wake up and find you missing, Liz,” Blayze tells her knowingly.

 

“I know.  I just want to be with you for a bit to strengthen my reserve.  I am so glad you see I am right and aren’t trying to change my mind,” As it turns out both of those things are wrong.  Blayze does not see Felicity’s point and Felicity falls asleep and does not return to the room she is sharing with Oliver.

 

Waking up with a smile on his face, Oliver expects to feel the warm nude body of his now girlfriend.  Instead he opens his eyes to find her gone again.  Why is this happening?  She kissed him, she touched him, she let him inside her but she never said she would stay with him.  He knows she is because she would not have let him make love to her, four times Oliver proudly remembers if she did not want a relationship with him.  Three years Oliver may have been a selfish idiot who did not recognize the amazing person in front of him but he knows her.  During those three years, she dated a few men but he heard her tell one that she does not just ‘sleep with anyone who buys her dinner’ so he knows her moral value. Maybe she just wanted to let him sleep and that is why she is gone.  Getting up after convincing himself that he still has a girlfriend, he jumps into the shower thinking of seeing her downstairs.  Oliver gets a surprise when he enters the dining room to see his grandmother and sister but not his girlfriend.

 

“Where is Felicity?” he asks looking at the empty chair.

 

“You lost her already?  That happens often to you, doesn’t it?” Thea laughs at her brother’s face until she sees a look of hurt pass over it.  “Just kidding.  Maybe she went to talk to Blayze?  Did you check her room?”

 

Suddenly, his face clears up.  Of course, he should have thought of that.  Felicity was excited about their new relationship status and she could not wait to tell her best friend.  Oliver grabs a piece of bacon, thanking his sister as he takes the steps two at a time.  Knocking on Blayze’s door, he hears noises.  The door opens to a sleep tossed Blayze.

 

“Good morning.  I came to retrieve my girlfriend.  I woke up and she was gone.  I assume she is here?” Blayze feels guilty knowing Felicity does not think she is his ‘girlfriend’ but maybe Felicity will finally see that Oliver Queen is head over hills in love with her.  The poor sap looks like he won the lottery.  She needs to talk to her co-conspirators about this as soon as possible.  The bathroom door opens and Felicity walks out stopping when she sees Oliver.

 

“Hi,” Oliver is in front of her is a flash.  He picks her up and kisses her. “Oliver, what are you doing?”

 

“Kissing my girlfriend who was missing when I woke up.  Let’s not make that a habit, okay?  I want to wake up to your beautiful face.” Blazye wonders how her friend can be so unsure of this man.  Felicity looks guilty but a forced smile is on her face.  “You need to shower for breakfast so ready?”  Felicity nods and Oliver takes her hand.  As they leave the room, Felicity turns to give Blayze a look.  Poor Oliver Queen must be drugged by the sex because he is gone and Blayze hopes he has the lasting power to stay in the game.  Felicity will be a hard sell.  She quickly showers and dresses. 

 

Blayze walks into the dining room spotting Thea and Grammy.  She gets some coffee and sits close to them telling Thea to watch the door.

 

“Okay, I have news.  You did great with Oliver, maybe a little too great.  He asked Liz to be his girlfriend for real.  Felicity, however, is still scared.  She has had two horrible experiences with men leaving her.  Her father left her and her mother when she was just six and she had a boyfriend in college sleep with her roommate after telling her he loved her.  This is making her very nervous.  I will keep working on her but Oliver will also need to be patient with her.  Right now, Oliver does not realize she is not on the same page with him.”  Blayze explains as Thea watches out.  “I don’t think they will be down soon.  Oliver looked like a man on a mission when he came to my room to get her.” 

 

Thea laughs as she asks,” What did Felicity say when Oliver asked her to be his girlfriend?”  Blayze is hoping they will not judge Felicity too harshly but these two love her so Blayze is truthful.

 

“Felicity sexed him up every time he brought it up.  She avoided replying by distracting him.  Sadly, he does think that means she is all in but that is not the case.  I felt sorry for him this morning.  He was like a sappy fool when I saw him.”  This time Grammy burst out laughing. 

 

“Serves him right.  All these years he has done this to other women and now it is being done to him.  Don’t get me wrong.  I believe they will be together.  Felicity is in love with him even if she does not want to admit it but it is funny to see someone pulling the same trick on him for a change.” 

 

Thea and Blayze agree with her on both counts.  Felicity does love Oliver and the situation is amusing.  They have some muffins and coffee as they wait for the lovebirds to come to breakfast.  This show should be worth the wait.

 

 

 

Felicity is in the shower trying to make sense of her life when she notices the water is no longer hitting her but going toward the wall.  Just as she reaches up to adjust it, she feels a pair of arms turning her, sitting her down on the bench as a tongue and mouth are placed on her.

 

“Oliver, what are….” She does not get the rest of the words out as she feels herself giving into the sensations that are running through her.  He pushes her legs further apart as he tells her how good she tastes.  Felicity just gives in and enjoys.

 

Oliver and Felicity are dressing for breakfast.  Oliver has been touching her nonstop since they got out of the shower.  Finally, when she tries three times to put her bra on as Oliver keeps unsnapping it and kisses her that she pushes him aside.

 

“Oliver, breakfast.  I need to eat after all this, please?”  Grinning at her, he attaches her bra kissing her shoulder before he steps away.  Getting out of the bedroom took some time but the couple is walking down the stairs and into the dining room.  Pulling out her chair, Oliver gets a plate for Felicity and fills it with food.  He pours coffee and fixes it.  Blayze, Thea, and Grammy sit and watch in amazement. 

 

“Um, Oliver, why are you getting my food and coffee?” Felicity asks with wonder.  What happened to Oliver Queen and who is this person?  Oliver kisses her head and sits down.

 

“I just want to do something nice for my girlfriend,” Smiling broadly he fills a plate for himself. 

 

“But I don’t like some of this,” wrinkling her nose in distaste.  Thea is nudging Blayze under the table and the three are watching with interest.  Blayze was right.  Oliver is really acting like a sap.

 

Shaking his head at her, he stops her from removing the fruit.  “No babe, you don’t eat vegetables so the fruit stays.  You need some healthy foods with those muffins with chocolate chips.” 

 

“Okay, fine,” she huffs as she puts a muffin on his plate.  “You eat a muffin then, Mr. I only eat healthily.” Thea breaks out laughing as Oliver gives her a strange look. 

 

“I will gladly eat a muffin if you eat the fruit, okay?” Felicity agrees reluctantly.    Blayze gives Grammy a wink and she winks back. 

                                                                                                                                                                   

Robert comes into the dining room.  “Good morning, ladies and Oliver.  Oliver, I need a favor from you.  One of our foursome must take his wife to the emergency room and can’t play.  Can you help us out?  It is not the full 18, only 9.”

 

Felicity quickly answers, “Yes, Oliver, go with your dad.  I can go shopping with the girls like they wanted to.  Really.”  Oliver looks unconvinced but Felicity needs some space from him.  He is confusing her to no end. 

“Okay, if you are sure, babe. I will go get changed.  I will call when I am finished.  You will be back in time for dinner?” Felicity nods in agreement.  Moira interrupts at this point.

 

“Yes, she will be back in time for dinner, Oliver.  Don’t worry.  I am going with the girls.” Moira gives her son a gentle push and he kisses Felicity before he heads upstairs. 

 

“I am so happy you are going, Moira.  I am sorry I am being a bother for you.” Moira smiles kindly at her.

 

“You are not a bother, dear.  Oliver is obviously anxious to be with you.  This is the first time we have even met a girl other than at a gala he happened to be at.  I think it is endearing and he certainly picked correctly.”  Felicity felt tears in her eyes as Oliver’s mother speaks.  Moira pats her hand.

 

Oliver comes down giving Felicity a kiss and a hug while his father looks on affectionally.  Robert and Oliver head out as Felicity sighs deeply.  Moira, Thea, Blayze, Grammy, and Moira get into the limo to go shopping. 

 

 

Oliver enjoys his day with his dad but he misses Felicity.  He cannot wait to get her upstairs.  It is not just the sex, which is fantastic, but he loves having her in his bed.  Oliver has never been a cuddler but he wants to cuddle Felicity.   Tomorrow he wants to wake up with her in his arms this time.  They can go to work together.  The concept of waking up with her is becoming something he never knew he missed but he has.  As they walk into the mansion it becomes clear the women are not back yet.  Pouring two scotches, his dad hands him one as they walk into the drawing room. 

 

“Thanks for filling in, son.  It was great having you as a partner again.  I forgot how good you are,” his dad comments as they sit down.

 

“Thanks for asking me, dad.  I enjoyed it.  Beating your buddies didn’t hurt either, did it?” both men laugh as they recall the looks on the other teams face as Oliver got that last birdie to win.

 

“No, it certainly didn’t.  Things with Felicity seem to be going very well.  She is a lovely young lady.  You couldn’t have picked any better.” Oliver smiles brightly as his dad comments on Felicity.

 

“There is no better.  I am lucky.  No more playboy Ollie for me, dad.  I don’t want to do anything to lose her.  Felicity isn’t someone who will go along with any nonsense.” Thinking of his girl gives Oliver a feeling he never feels.  He can feel her lips on him and no, let’s not go there now.

 

“No, Oliver.  Felicity was going to break up with you so she will not tolerate any crazy behavior.  I am glad you recognize that.  Why did she want to break it off?” Taking a sip of his drink, Robert settles back and waits.

 

“I said something stupid.  I am not used to being in a relationship.  I am just thankful she forgave me and all is good.” Robert looks at his son intently. 

 

“Oliver, you need to do nice things for her.  You have her and that is great.  Now you need to keep her.” Oliver’s brow goes up and he gets a confused look on his face.

 

“What do you mean?  I do nice things for her.”

 

“Oliver, I did not keep a beautiful woman like your mother without caring for her.  I send her flowers, bring her jewelry and tell her how beautiful she is often.  You must continue to care for your relationship.  Felicity is a beautiful woman and someone else would be happy to steal her away if you let them.  Don’t let them, son.  Make sure you meet all her needs and she won’t look elsewhere.” Oliver contemplates his dad’s words when he hears talking coming toward the room.

 

“Maria and Laura, will you please take these things upstairs and put them away?  This goes into Ms. Thea’s room and this one to Mr. Oliver’s for Ms. Smoak.” Seeing his Dad smile when he hears his mom’s voice makes Oliver pause.

 

“Moira, you did not have to do this,” By Felicity’s comment, he can figure out that his mom must have bought the store for her _.  He needs to thank his mom later_.

 

“Don’t be silly, dear.  It was fun shopping for you and Thea.  Let’s see if the men are back from golf.”

 

Robert stands up to get his wife a glass of wine and makes sure she is comfortable.  _Why didn’t Oliver notice these things before?  How his dad treats his mom?  It is like she is the most precious thing to him._   _Wow, he has not been paying attention around him.  He knows his parent’s marriage hasn’t always been perfect but his parents have a deep love for each other._

_************************************_

 

Grammy and Felicity walk in arm and arm talking away.  His family loves Felicity so much.  What is he saying?  Everyone loves Felicity.  Blayze walks in after with Thea. 

 

“Thank you for stopping at Felicity’s so I could drop my new things off,” Blayze tells Moira.

 

“Of course, dear.  You are part of us now.  Plus, you needed some clothes for the next few days.”  Moira tells Blayze with her usual calm.

 

“Moira, I appreciate all you have done for me but I cannot stay tonight.  I must work in the morning.  I need to go back to my apartment.” Felicity explains as Oliver walks over to her.

 

Felicity feels a strong set of arms around her and a breath of a whisper against her ear, “I missed you.  Please stay.  We can drive to work together tomorrow.”  Looking at the faces around her watching Oliver, Felicity feels torn.  _She does not want to hurt these wonderful people but Oliver will come out of whatever fog he is in and things will be worse because she will be heartbroken_.

 

“I need to go back to the apartment with Blayze, Oliver.  I can see you at work tomorrow.”  Please let this go. 

 

“Blayze is welcome to stay with us.  She can visit while you and Oliver are at work.  It would be boring for her at your place by herself.”  Grammy speaks up as Oliver tightens his hold and blows into her ear.  _She needs to get away from him now.  Her resolve is dissolving quickly._

 

“That would be great.  I should do a call with my office anyway and check on patients.  I can do that and visit with you after.” Blayze smiles at Felicity like she has done her a favor _.  What a traitor.  When she needs an out where is Blayze?  Running into the arms of the Queens, that’s where._

Shooting her best friend a glare, Felicity replies, “Are you are sure, Blayze and it is no trouble, Moira?”  Felicity just wants someone to save her but this group does not look like the saving grace right now. 

 

“No trouble at all, Felicity.  It will be nice to have company.  Blayze is a delight.” Moira Queen is just too nice, Felicity thinks as she is pressed up against her fake boyfriend.  When did life become so complex?

 

 

All during dinner, Oliver has his hand on her knee, kisses her in-between courses and calls her babe instead of her name.  Felicity is floored.  What is going on with Oliver?  Why is he acting this way?  Is it possible that he really does have feelings for her after all?  No.  Those thoughts are dangerous.  She knows Oliver.  Oliver screws you and then sends goodbye flowers.  Oliver flits from one beautiful woman to another like a butterfly goes from flower to flower.  Whatever this is, she needs to keep control of her emotions.  Oliver will realize who he is calling babe and drop her like a hot potato.  This is not the time to be soft.  Maybe she should show Oliver how terrible a girlfriend she is.  Yes, that is it. 

 

“Oliver, I think I dropped food in my wine.  Would you please rinse my glass out and get me some fresh?”  Blayze looks over at Felicity with raised eyebrows.  Felicity, who has had wine from the bottle during college now needs a fresh glass?  What is going on here? 

 

“Of course, babe,” dropping a kiss on her lips, Oliver takes the glass excusing himself.  One of the kitchen staff tries to take the glass off him but he refuses as his mother watches in amazement and amusement. 

 

Coming back with a fresh glass of wine, Oliver kisses her again before sitting down placing his hand on her knee joining into the conversation.  Thea and Grammy exchange a smirk as Felicity thanks him.  By the end of the meal, Felicity hates herself.  Talk about being the demanding girlfriend.  It was horrible and in front of the Queens!  The worse part was Oliver did every silly thing she asked without complaint and kissed her every single time. 

 

After dinner, Thea decides to watch a movie.  Oliver grabs her hand to bring her upstairs but instead, she pulls him into the movie room.  She knows how much Oliver hates chick flicks.

 

“Thea, do you have The Notebook?  I would like to watch that.”  Blayze glares at her.  Felicity hates those types of movies.  She watches sci-fi, adventure, and comedies.

 

“Romance is fine if it is wrapped in with other types of movies.” This comment has been said many times by Felicity and now she wants to watch The Notebook? 

 

Oliver sits down and pulls Felicity close.  Thea, Blayze and Grammy watch as he smiles contently.  He really is lost in love, they all think. 

 

“Oliver, would you go get me some of that lovely cake we had for dessert?  Popcorn is great but I really have an urge for cake,” Instead of denying her, Oliver jumps up to go to the kitchen.

 

“You really have him running around, don’t you?” Grammy asks innocently as she picks up a glass of iced tea.  Felicity feels guilty.  Looking uncomfortable and shifting in the seat, she goes to apologize.

 

“Testing him out and making sure he is sticking around, huh?  Smart girl.  Always good to keep them guessing.”  With that comment, Grammy turns her head back to the movie.

 

When Oliver returns, Felicity forces down the cake she didn’t really want in the first place and decides she needs to stop this until they get upstairs.  All she is doing is embarrassing herself.

 

Upstairs, Oliver starts to kiss her neck.  She wants to be the annoying girlfriend but she can’t bring herself to do it.  She just leans back and lets him do what he wants. 

 

“I am so lucky to have you.  Thank you for being with me.”  Felicity wants to cry.  She treated him like crap and he thanks her. 

 

“Oliver, I made you take care of me all night.  Aren’t you tired of my demands?” Asking and hoping for him to say yes, she is shocked when he touches her face gently.

 

“I was happy to do it.  I will always take care of you.  Do you want to take a bath?  I can get one ready for you?”  Shaking her head no with tears in her eyes, she hugs him. 

 

Oliver kisses her deeply.  His hand goes around her to unzip her dress and she lets it fall.   Picking her up, he lays her down on the bed laying down on top of her.  His mouth engulfs her breast as his fingers play with the other one. 

“I need you inside me.  Oliver, please.” Oliver pushes her legs apart as he enters her.  He stops for a minute when he bottoms out and looks down at her.  Her lips reach his and the kisses get dirty.  Soon he is thrusting into her as she yells his name.  Continuing a few more times, she feels him cry her name as he lets go.  He pulls her to him and cuddles her to him as he kisses her forehead.  Felicity is almost asleep as he leans down to her ear.  Her eyes close but she thinks she hears him say softly, “I love you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Why do we need Harrison Wells?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Wells pushes Oliver, Felicity gets a new job, Oliver feels insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank @Hope-for-Olicity(Jacq) for being a wonderful beta and cheerleader. Thank you to @victoriapolicity for the lovely artwork. This was one of my hardest chapters to do. I hope I got the emotion of how they feel out to you. I love comments and promise to answer every single one. Also, all the projects I mentioned are real projects that MIT is doing in 2017.

 

Previously

 

Oliver kisses her deeply.  His hand goes around her to unzip her dress and she lets it fall.   Picking her up, he lays her down on the bed laying down on top of her.  His mouth engulfs her breast as his fingers play with the other one. 

“I need you inside me.  Oliver, please.” Oliver pushes her legs apart as he enters her.  He stops for a minute when he bottoms out and looks down at her.  Her lips reach his and the kisses get dirty.  Soon he is thrusting into her as she yells his name.  Continuing a few more times, she feels him cry her name as he lets go.  He pulls her to him and cuddles her to him as he kisses her forehead.  Felicity is almost asleep as he leans down to her ear.  Her eyes close but she thinks she hears him say softly, “I love you”

 

 

Happy, warm, safe, loved.  This is how Oliver woke up.  When he opens his eyes to see the sight in front of him he smiles.  Felicity always gets dressed after they make love no matter how much he protests but last night she fell asleep the way he wants to see her every single day – naked.  As much as he wants to touch, kiss and ravish the gift of a naked Felicity, he wants to take a moment and just look at her.  Last night he admitted to himself something his grandmother has been telling him for months now – he is in love with Felicity.  It felt so freeing and right to say those words to her after he made love, yes made love not fucked, her.  The difference is so crystal clear to him now.  In the past, he tried to be a considerate lover and make sure the woman was satisfied but now he wants to see Felicity with her mouth in an O before screaming his name. 

 

With a feather light touch, he dances his fingers down her body, lingering on her glorious backside.  Slipping a finger through her legs the heady smell, the wet feel and the soft moan she makes in her sleep entice him.  Gently but purposefully he moved them both so his head was now between her legs.  Instead of diving, he just laid there for a few minutes.  Closing his eyes, he can smell the ambrosial aroma enticing him like a siren calling a sailor, he can picture her eyes swimming with deep endless desire darkening as his tongue touches her, his fingers tingle with the desire to feel her close around them like the warm leather gloves he wears in the winter, and his tongue snakes out to brush against her barely touching her dewy lips.  When the moisture hits his mouth, electric sparks flood his body demanding more.  Like a man dying of thirst, he licks and prods.  Moans cry a silent plea to his ears and his mouth obeys.  Engulfing her nub, his teeth scrape as he sucks it in his mouth like a baby hungry for food.  Blue eyes meet eyes oozing desire as his finger plunges in as she closes her eyes.

 

 “Open your eyes, Felicity. Look at me. I want to see you as I make you mine.  Just mine.”  Obeying his growly voice, Felicity stares into his eyes as he curls his finger. His tongue licks as his fingers plunge until she is screaming out his name.  Working her through her climax, Oliver watches every single movement.  The way her eyes slam shut when the spasms flood over her, her hands grab the sheet to hold on, the pink hue that spreads over her face and neck; the hitches and gasps as he catches her breath are all in his memory.  As he crawls up to kiss her, she opens her legs inviting him in.  With a thankful prayer, Oliver slides home and feels peace in his heart.

 

 

 

Rushing to get ready for work after their morning activities, Felicity sends a quick text to Blayze apologizing for leaving her for the day.  Grammy yells for them before they leave the house.

 

“Aren’t you two having breakfast this morning?” Taking a quick peek at his watch, Oliver sighs.

 

“Sorry, Grammy.  We have a meeting this morning so we don’t have time.  We will grab a coffee and muffin on the way.  Have a good day.”  Felicity also responds with, “Have a great day, Grammy.  See you at dinner.”

 

In the car, Oliver holds her hand and his arm surrounds her.  Felicity is too quiet and he feels a trickle of fear run down his spine.  _She still has not said she loves him.  She did not say she would be with him as his girlfriend.  No, where is all this self-doubt coming from?  Felicity is with him, staying in his bed every night, he is the one making love to her, holding her and now his ego is making him question her feelings?  Evil thoughts run through his head.  Felicity is beautiful.  She is a genius so why would she want a guy like him?  His knowledge of technology could fill a thimble but hers can fill a library.  This is a woman who can sit in a board meeting understanding every discussion and give concise notes on every detail.  No, stop.  Stop, stop, stop.  There is nothing he will not do to keep Felicity now, absolutely nothing._

Turning on her computer, Felicity opens her calendar and squeals.  Oliver stops suddenly and turns to make sure everything is okay.

 

“Are you okay?” Felicity is twirling around her chair smiling like the cat who ate the canary.  What was going on?

 

“Oliver, you have a meeting with Harrison Wells at 10:30 today.” Okay, a meeting is making her act like this?  What is he missing here?

 

“Okay, do you want to skip the meeting or..” Not able to finish his question as his girlfriend is violently shaking her head and stammering, Oliver is totally confused.

 

“No, no, I want to be in at this meeting.  Oliver Queen with all the stupid meetings you force me to be in on you better not keep me from this one.” Stepping up to him using her loud voice, Felicity pokes him in the chest as her head is shaking.

 

“What is going on her, Felicity?  I have never seen you act this way about a meeting.  Your meeting reactions are rolling your eyes, giving loud, and I mean loud, sighs, telling me you think you might have a rare disease but never this.” Chuckling at himself remembering her telling him she thinks she caught food protein-induced enterocolitis syndrome.  When he looked at her like she just grew two heads asking what that even was, she turned on her heel mumbling about something finally telling him she would attend the meeting.

 

“Harrison Wells is my mentor, my hero.  I always wanted to meet him.  He has several projects that can revolutionize the tech industry.  Such as hot solar cells and gene therapy.  I can’t wait to meet and talk to him.” Oliver did not know if he should be jealous, worried or just amused.  Walking into his office he started to go through the notes for the meeting. 

 

“Felicity, why are we meeting with Mr. Wells?  Who scheduled it?” Felicity looks up at him after checking her notes. 

 

“It’s Dr. Wells and it was Robert who scheduled it.  It is to talk to him about partnering up for the reinforcement learning project.  That is so exciting.” Oliver steps back into the office to call his father.

 

“Dad, I just found out I am meeting with Harrison Wells about a project.  You scheduled this and I need some information.”    Opening his browser, he does a search for Dr. Harrison Wells. 

 

“Oliver Harrison Wells is a genius.  He is working with artificial intelligence on this project.  He needs some funding and we need some technological advances.  It is a perfect fit.  Take Felicity into the meeting with you.  She knows all about this project.”  Oliver frowns a little at this.  Felicity already seems obsessed with this guy.

 

“Okay, Dad.  I will keep you informed.  See you at dinner.”  Oliver continues to read the information on his computer and the file on his desk.  Harrison Wells is someone important to both QC and Felicity. 

 

At 10:20, Felicity was in his office ready to attend the meeting with Harrison Wells.  A file folder in her hand, Felicity opens it to several drawings.

 

“I wanted to show you a diagram of how the project works.  Dr. Wells will be doing the research and QC will be just providing some personnel and funding.”  Looking at some diagrams with formulas and graphs, Oliver is lost.  Seeing the look on his face, Felicity explains a few of the concepts to him but repeats that Wells will be doing all the actual research and all he needs to do is make sure it is something QC wants to invest in.

 

 

  Armed with some information about the project and Wells, Oliver was interested in meeting this genius.  The one who is a hero to his girlfriend.  Sitting in the conference room is a man looking at an iPad.  As they walk into the room both him and his assistant, Oliver assumes, stand up. 

 

“Dr. Wells, Oliver Queen and my assistant, Felicity Smoak,” Wells turns his head and stares at Felicity with a look of bewilderment.  He shakes Oliver’s hand but barely looks at him.  His entire attention is on Felicity and it is pissing him off.  “Dr. Wells, is this your assistant?” Wells tears his eyes from Felicity.

 

“Um, yes, I mean, no, this is one of my researchers, Dr. Caitlin Snow,” A beautiful brunette with a sparkling smile shakes his and Felicity’s hand.  “Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen.  Ms. Smoak, I am honored to meet you.  I am a big fan of yours.” 

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am a fan, also.  Forgive my moment of confusion but I was sure Mr. Queen said you were his assistant.  Obviously, I heard him wrong.” Wells tells her in a rigid voice while Felicity turns bright red.  What the hell is going on?

 

“Ms. Smoak, IS my assistant, and my girlfriend,” Felicity shoots him a look that he can’t quite discern. The look on Wells' face is easy to figure out, however, it is disbelief mixed with disgust.  Seeing Dr. Snow nervously reach out a hand to Dr. Wells annoys Oliver to no end.  Is Dr. Wells hitting on Felicity right in front of him?  The guy is good looking in an older man, nerdy kind of way but he can’t think he is a match for Oliver.  Then again, he is Felicity’s idol.  This is a man who can have an intelligent conversation with Felicity and respond, unlike Oliver who just smiles and nods.  Doubt crawls into his mind like slithers into a dark hole.  Sweat makes the tie around his neck feel more like a noose.  A knot forms in his stomach making it feel like a boulder from Colorado is laying on his kidney.  Felicity loves him.  She is with him, not Wells.

 

Needing to take back control of the conversation and his thoughts, Oliver places his hand on Felicity’s back.  As soon as his hand touches her flesh, he feels a calm warm him like a roaring fire in a fireplace in his heart. 

 

“Dr. Wells, Dr. Snow, are we ready to start?  Can I have coffee or water brought to you?” Wells gives him a penetrating look as Dr. Snow smooths her dress down again. 

 

“Is your assistant going to be the one getting those for me, Mr. Queen?” Felicity stills in her chair holding the sides like a security blanket.

 

“No, I can have coffee brought in for you if you would like.  Felicity is a vital part of this meeting.” Picking up the intercom he requests coffee and water brought in.  A few minutes later, a cart with coffee, creamer, sugar, and water is brought in quietly.

 

“So, I understand you would like to partner with us in a new project.  In exchange for funding and personnel, you will patent the product under Star Labs and QC.  Is that correct?” 

 

“Mr. Queen, you are not interviewing me.  I am interviewing you.  I already have Lucius Fox, Ray Palmer, and Tony Starke who wish to partner with me.  I will choose Queen Consolidated over them if Ms. Smoak works the project with the team.” What the fuck?  Did this guy just say he wants Felicity?  That is not happening. 

 

“Dr. Wells, Dr. Snow, would you give Mr. Queen and I a few minutes, please?  Please help yourself to some coffee.  We will be back shortly.  Mr. Queen?”  Oliver follows Felicity out of the conference room as she walks toward his office.  Her walk is determined and steady.  His knowledge of Felicity makes him feel a dread cascade over him.  Dread like a cold wet blanket smothered him.  Tentacles of anger and resolve fell from her in waves.  This was not going to be a fun meeting between them. 

 

“Oliver, QC needs this project.  Our R&D division is sadly lacking.  That is why your father arranged this meeting.  Why did I sense your reluctance to do whatever it takes to put the chips in our favor?”  Taking a very deep breath, Oliver calms down.

 

“Felicity, he wants you.  Did you see the way he looked at you?  ‘Whatever it takes’ is you,” As hard as Oliver tries he cannot keep the fear and anger out of his voice.  Felicity’s brow is furrowed as she bites her lip.  God, he wants to pull her on to the nearest surface and bury himself in her.  Internally groaning at the sexy way, she looks with that lip in her teeth, he rubs his finger over her lip removing it from her teeth.

 

Felicity gasps loudly before replying, “Oh my God, Oliver.  What are you thinking?  You think he wants my body?  He wants me to be on the project for my brain.  Some people recognize I have one, you know.” Pulling away from him, Felicity walks over to the window turning her back on him.  He knows by her straight back that she is upset.

 

“Felicity, I recognize you have a brain.  I know you are much smarter than me.  You are beautiful and smart.  There is no man who would NOT want you.  I want you and I want to keep you.  I don’t want to lose you.” The tone of his voice lowers with each word.  The absolute terror he feels is like a dark cloud in the middle of a tornado.  His head in looking down at the floor when he feels her hand on his arm.

 

“Oliver, Dr. Wells want me to work with him.  That is all he wants.  Nobody is trying to take me away.  This is what I should be doing.  I have a dual master’s degree and guess what it is not in?  The secretarial arts.  You need to agree to this for both the company’s sake and mine.  This is a huge opportunity for me.”  As frightened as he is, Oliver cannot tell her no.  This is something that will be a great advancement for her in her career.  He can’t say he loves her and then not want what is best for her. 

 

“Okay, but you are still my girlfriend, right?  Do you want me?  You will be working in R&D but we will still have lunch.  You will still go home with me at night?” Oliver hates the whiny and insecure way he sounds but he has never loved someone before _.  This is the reason he never did relationships.  Seeing his friends get dumped; seeing the fights and makeups; hearing his friends talk about how much they love someone and don’t want to lose them was not something Oliver wanted to experience.  Now he was the pathetic one begging Felicity to take away the insecurity he suddenly felt.  She never said she wanted to be your girlfriend?  She never said she loved you back?_ These thoughts are suffocating him with self-doubt.  The guy who could get a woman to drop her pants with a smile is suddenly uncertain of his relationship with someone.  Oh, how the mighty do fall is what his friends would say. 

 

“Oliver, I have never seen you act this way before.  I told you I would do this.  We can have lunch whenever our schedules permit.  I am leaving with you tonight and will be at the table with your family.  The only change will be where I work at.” A soft hand cups his face.  As his arms go around her, she moves closer to him.  Fingers spray across his neck and play with his hair.  Each touch feels like a soothing balm on his heart and his mouth presses against hers.  The familiar zing of electricity surges through his blood but soon enough Felicity steps out of his arms.  The cold feeling of hesitancy hits him with a vengeance but he pushes it down as she smiles and takes his hand. 

 

“Okay, let’s go get some robots in our arsenal.” Oliver jokingly tells him as he tries to convince himself that things are fine.  He just wished he could truly believe it.

 

Felicity drops his hand as they reach the conference room.  Dr. Wells and Snow have coffee in front of them and both turn when the door opens.

 

“Dr. Wells, you have a deal.  I will have the paperwork drawn up.” Wells smiles a big smile opening his briefcase. 

 

“I have paperwork ready.  I added the contingency that Ms. Smoak is part of the team so please initial that written in section.” Taking the contract, Oliver sits down and starts to read it over.  Feeling a sense of relief that it was standard and what was already discussed, Oliver sighs silently until he gets to the clause that Wells added.

 

“Wait, this states that Felicity will be in Central City for a month training and will be there every other month for a week to work on the project in Star Labs.  Every other month, your representative comes her to work with her for a week in our R&D lab.  I did not agree to this.”  Felicity gone for a month?  Then a week every other month along with working on a different floor?  This is getting worse every second. 

 

“Of course, Mr. Queen.  Ms. Smoak is a certified genius so she will only require a month of training and work with the project to get up to speed.  I was going to have Wayne’s rep stay for six months but I believe a month will be sufficient for Ms. Smoak.  Her well-written thesis was on the subject, after all.” Wells proudly looks at Felicity as Dr. Snow nods her head in complete agreement.  Felicity did a thesis on this subject?  Her thesis is so well known that these people admire her?  Anxiety runs through him like water in a hose.  How can he possibly say no?  Felicity will hate him if he objects.  His hands shake as he signs his name agreeing for his girlfriend to leave him for a month in one week.  He has one week to show Felicity how much he loves her and prove to himself that she feels the same.

 

With the contracts signed and notarized, Dr. Wells and Dr. Snow shake their hands with Oliver, hug Felicity with a “looking forward to working with you” and take their leave.  The rest of the day Felicity is busy at her desk and Oliver is in meetings. 

 

“Do you want to go get lunch?” Oliver inquires when he comes back from a meeting that was so long.  The lack of Felicity at the meeting smacked Oliver in the face like a punch.  She sat near him showing him information on her iPad so he knew exactly what was going on.  When the speeches became monotone, she would show him a funny picture to keep him from nodding off.  Awareness of how important Felicity has been to him and his apathy toward her stellar work is like a knife being plunged into his heart.  That needs to be a priority he decided after shaking himself to keep his eyes open for the fifth time.

 

“I really need to get these things done.  I have one week to get all the files ready, contact HR to get a new assistant for you…” Oliver blanches at her words.  A new assistant, no he does not want a new assistant.  Nobody could replace Felicity.  His gasp must have been louder than he thought because Felicity stopped talking and looks at him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Why do I have to get a new assistant?  I can take care of this myself for the time you are gone.” Oliver cringes at the idea that he will see a new person at Felicity’s desk.  No, just no.

 

“Oliver, you need an assistant.  You can’t be without one and we must be realistic about this.  First, we don’t know how long this will be.  Second, I want to continue in R&D once the project is over.” God, how stupid could he be?  Of course, she would want to stay there after.  Her passion is computer related. 

 

“Okay, contact HR and I will interview.” Oliver concedes with a shake of his head.

 

“Oliver, I will interview and hire someone for you.  Don’t worry.  She will be perfect for you,” Bending down to her ear he kisses it.

 

“No, you are perfect for me.  She will be an acceptable assistant that will be chosen by someone who knows me better than anyone.” A flush ran down Felicity’s face to her chest.  He sees a tear in her eye that he uses his thumb to catch.  “Thank you for all you do here, sweetheart.  I know I haven’t always shown how much I appreciate you but I plan on making that up to you.”

 

“Just give the new assistant a chance.  Be nice to them and appreciate them, okay?  Now, I am ordering lunch in.  Do you plan on going out?”  With a shake of his head, Oliver tells her to order for him.  Walking into his office, he starts his campaign to appreciate Felicity by ordering the biggest bouquet of flowers to be delivered this afternoon.  Taking the time to watch his blonde assistant talking to HR as she types rapidly, he is adamant that he will show Felicity that he appreciates her brain as much as her body.

 

By the end of the day, Felicity has all the files color coded, reviews all the resumes that HR sent up and set up interviews with the three best, answered emails, put together files for meetings for the next month and ordered lunch for both, not in that order.  Amazing does not even describe her.  Close to quitting time, the flowers were finally delivered. 

 

“Who would send me flowers?” Felicity asks him in wonder.  Opening the card, she reads the words and runs into his arms.  “Thank you.  The flowers and the card are beautiful.”

 

“Not as beautiful as you,” he murmurs as his lips touch hers.  “You ready to leave?” 

 

 

 

Dinner conversation stemmed around the new deal.  Oliver explained that Wells had many offers but agreed to partner with QC if Felicity worked with them.  Feeling the pride in her worth, Felicity beamed as Oliver made it seem like she was the reason QC could get the contract. 

 

“That is wonderful, Felicity.  I have no doubt that you will represent the company with the finesse and charm you always display.”  Moira smiles at her. 

 

“Felicity is the obvious choice.  She is smart and already knows this project.  Great win for the company and a bonus that we beat Bruce Wayne out.” Robert chuckles when he mentions their biggest rival and close friend. 

 

“Thank you all.  I just hope I make you proud.” Felicity admits humbly.  Oliver takes her hand and places a kiss on it.

 

“This works out perfectly.  I really need to get back to my practice.  I am going to leave tomorrow.  Moira has arranged a car to take me to the airport.” Blayze informs her best friend.  A shadow of sadness crosses Felicity’s face.

 

“I will miss you but I understand.” Blayze gives Felicity’s arm a reassuring squeeze as dinner is served. 

 

 

After dinner, everyone goes into the movie room to spend Blayze’s last evening with her.  Thea has a stack of movies plus snacks and drinks from the kitchen.  After the end of the first movie, Moira and Robert say goodnight. 

 

“I will see you in the morning for coffee before you leave,” Moira tells Blayze as she gives the other woman a hug.  Moira and Blayze found they have several common interests.  Moira was truly sad that Blayze needs to leave but has made Blayze promise to visit more often. 

 

Half way through the second movie Felicity fell asleep.  Blayze leans over to Oliver and quietly asks, “You really love her, don’t you?”  Seeing the soft look he gives her blonde friend, Blayze knows the answer before it comes out of his mouth.

 

“More than I ever thought I could.  I avoided relationships like the plague.  Messy and unnecessary is what I often said to my family when they asked me.  My Grandmother told me that I had not found the right one.  That once I opened my heart to someone I would understand why people believe in love.  I hate to admit that I did not believe her and secretly laughed at her romantic attitude.  I do understand now.  Felicity snuck in when I was not looking.  She has been here for so long but one day I saw her.  Really saw her.  I know I sound like a sap.” Oliver gives a humorless laugh but Blayze puts her hand on his.

 

“You don’t sound like a sap.  You sound like you have been Smoaked.  That is what I call it when someone meets Felicity.  Being with her is like following the rainbow but finding the treasure at the end.  The treasure when you open it is not money but a ray of sunshine that protects you from all darkness.  You feel like as long as you are standing in that light you will be okay.  Oliver, she is special.  Don’t fuck this up.  Felicity won’t tolerate any cheating or playboy nonsense.  If you break her heart, I will put a knife through yours.” Normally that kind of statement would annoy Oliver but he understands the protection that you feel for Felicity.  Once she enters your heart, you will move heaven and earth to keep her. 

 

“I won’t.  Thank you, Blayze.  Felicity is going to miss you.  Surprisingly, I am, too.” Blayze gives him a flirty smile that they both know is harmless.

 

“Once you take a red to bed, you’ll never go back.” Oliver laughs as Thea looks down at Felicity giving him a smirk.

 

“Take that girl to bed.  All that victory today wore her out,” his sister teases him as he picks Felicity up saying goodnight as he heads toward their room.

 

Once Felicity is safely down on the bed, he begins to undress her.  Getting a shirt from his dresser, he takes off her clothes and puts the shirt over her head.  Giving one last look to make sure he has her glasses on the nightstand and she is comfortable, Oliver gets undressed and into bed.  His arms around her, he kisses her head as she snuggles into him.

 

“Oliver?” With her nose buried in the pillow, he can just make out her muffled cry.

 

“Yes, baby, I’m here.  You fell asleep downstairs so I brought you up to bed.” Turning to face him she kisses his chest.

 

“Why do you love me?” he hears her ask in a small voice.  He hears the same doubt and insecurity he feels in her voice and sees it in her movements.  She is snuggled close but her body is stiff.

 

“You’re beautiful,” kisses her nose, “smart”, kisses her forehead, “funny” kisses her cheek, “sexy as hell” kisses her chin, “full of light” kisses her head, “and make me feel like I can do anything” bends down kissing her lips.   

 

Eyelids drooping and head buried he hears her faint comment that makes him hold her closer.

 

“I want to believe it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Just like Beyonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to Central City to meet the team, Oliver gets a new assistant, Felicity gets an eyeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my beta @Hope-for-Olicity and my artist @victoriapolicity. Thank you for all your support. Please feel free to talk to me on tumblr and twitter @tdgal1

 

The next morning, Oliver and Felicity said goodbye to Blayze before work.  There were generous hugs from Oliver, who found a genuine friend in Blayze, and tears between the two best friends.  Oliver promised that he would bring Felicity to visit her soon.  Blayze finally shoved them out the door stating they would be late for work otherwise.  

 

The day started so well but by lunch, Felicity was ready to murder Oliver.  He found something wrong with every single applicant for her job.  Thinking that it might be that he wanted a young, attractive woman Felicity found an applicant that was beautiful.  In truth way too beautiful for her liking but she threw off her jealousy to bring Leslie Davis in for an interview.  Leslie was a good applicant, not perfect but good, so Felicity arranged for Oliver to interview her that afternoon.  Walking in looking like sex on a stick with a swirl to her hips and crimsoned lips that even Felicity wanted to kiss, Leslie Davis wore a short, tight skirt, blouse that had enough buttons undone to be sexy but not inappropriate and heels that made her legs look miles long.   This was the type of woman that Oliver previously had on his arm every night.  Felicity did not know if she wanted to murder the woman, tell her there was a big mistake or turn to girls.  

 

“Good afternoon, my name is Leslie Davis and I have an appointment with Mr. Queen,” Even her voice, with its sultry tone, screamed fuck me now.  With a sinking heart, Felicity calms her nerves and turns with a big fake smile.

 

“Yes, I am Felicity Smoak.  We spoke on the phone.  I will let Mr. Queen know you are here,” Ms. Davis gave her an equally fake smile looking into Oliver’s office licking her lips.  Feeling the urge to rip her tongue out of her mouth and stomping on it.  Better yet, sitting on Oliver’s lap, sticking her tongue in his mouth making him make that delicious groan he uses when he is with her.  Like a light blinding you suddenly and making you crash, Felicity felt the thrust of truth like a sword to her heart – she is jealous. Horrifying, unreasonably, reasonably, painfully jealous but she was also Felicity Smoak.  Instead of doing all the things her evil brain was plotting, she hit the intercom and heard herself telling Oliver his appointment was here.  

 

“Okay, bring her in.  What is her name again?” Oliver replies in a bored voice as Leslie straightens her blouse opening another button discretely.  Picking up the file Felicity opens the door.

 

“Mr. Queen, this is Leslie Davis.  She is here regarding the executive assistant position,” Oliver frowns and gives her the usual look.  Ready to leave the office so Oliver can interview the vixen himself, she stops when Oliver speaks.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Turning around to see his face, she sees panic and worry. “You need to stay, Felicity.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Queen,” Felicity can’t help but feel like sticking her tongue out at the brunette.  Childish.  Is this what she is turning into now?  A jealous, childish shrew?  The look of surprise on Leslie’s face was priceless.

 

Trying to get control back in her corner, Leslie gives Oliver a seductive look crossing her legs so her skirt rides up even higher.  

 

“Mr. Queen, please feel free to ask anything from me.  I am a very accommodating assistant.”  Leslie almost whispers as Oliver looks at Felicity pleadingly.  

 

“Ms. Smoak, can I speak to you for a few moments?  Ms. Davis, we will be back shortly,” Oliver tells her as he takes Felicity’s arm and marches her out of the office.  As soon as the door closes, Oliver takes her in his arms.

 

“What are you doing, Oliver?”  Arms hold her even closer like a dying man holds on to a life preserver.  Felicity strokes his neck as she hugs her.

 

"That was another test, right?  You think I am going to, what, what Felicity?  Forget you and sleep with her?  Cheat on you?  Get rid of her.  Find a nice middle-aged married woman, a grandmother type, a man or better yet, nobody.  I love you.  I don't expect you to believe me but I want her gone." With that said he drops his arms and walks into the elevator leaving Felicity alone and so full of mixed and confusing emotions.

 

Walking into Oliver’s office, the shocked look on Leslie Davis’s face did not even give Felicity satisfaction.  Oliver has her so conflicted so can barely get a concise sentence out.  “Ms. Davis, I am sorry.  Mr. Queen was not impressed with your seductive interview and has decided you are not the correct person for the position.”  Grabbing her purse and trampling out of the office giving Felicity a look of scorn, Leslie Davis leaves Felicity standing in the office of her boss/boyfriend wondering if it is real or not.

 

 

The rest of the week goes by rapidly.  Felicity finds a perfect replacement for her that Oliver approves of.  His name is Gerry Stevens, a gay man with a perfect resume, efficient manner and robust personality. The perfect mixture of stubborn, smart and straight-laced.  The most surprising thing was Oliver's attitude about the effervescent young man, which was he approved.  Gerry mastered the duties, assured the calendar was updated and Oliver attended them on time.  

 

They never discuss what happened in the office when he pulled her out of the Leslie Davis interview.  Oliver avoids the subject and Felicity can’t find the words to say.  That night and every night after, Oliver took her into his bed like a man possessed by a demon looking for a soul.  

 

“Stand there, please. Just like that," Oliver instructs her in a harsh gravelly voice.

 

With trembling hands, he slowly unbuttons her blouse as his fingers skim down her skin.  Felicity is still as she watches him like a mother bird watches her baby fly, with equal parts excitement and apprehension. Every button that he carefully opens sends a shiver through her system.  Turning her around as his digits graze over her shoulders to remove her blouse.  Kisses scatter across her back as he unfastens her bra letting it fall as it brushes over her nipples making her shiver.  The skirt drops to the floor like a silky scarf falling silently in the wind.  As the minutes pass, Felicity becomes impatient and concerned so she turns to see the glorious site – Oliver staring at her with wonder.  Pushing forward on her toes, Felicity presses her lips against his.  Picking her up, he lays her on the bed pulling her to the edge after her panties are thrown to the side of the room. 

 

“You are so beautiful. So sexy, so alluring.  How am I going to make a month without you?” Dropping down to his knees, his nose coasts over her as he inhales deeply wiggling his scruff over her sensitive area.  “You smell so intoxicating, you taste like honey, you feel like satin.  Will you miss this, my love?”  His mouth engulfs her as he licks across her clit frantically, tongue twirling around until he sucks her in.  He pushes his wet muscle deep inside her until she screams out his name.  

 

When she tries to sit up, pull him up so she can touch him, he holds her down pushing his fingers into her as her nub is his toy.  After her second climax, he finally enters her with a groan.  Four times until Felicity can’t take it anymore. 

 

“Oliver, I can’t.  I know what you are doing and stop.  I am going to Central City.  Just come here, please."  Sliding down next to her like a tiger, purring like a kitten and his legs, arms, and finger surrounding her like an octopus, Oliver complies.  Felicity places a kiss on his head that is snuggled into her chest.

 

“Why can’t this training be done in Starling?  Why can’t they use our facilities?” His voice rises up with frustration.  Tomorrow Felicity leaves for a month and it is making him crazy.

 

“Oh, Oliver.  You will be busy and time will go by quickly.  It’s just a month.” Just a month?  That already feels like forever and Felicity has not even left yet.  Harrison Wells is taking Felicity away from him.  Will she realize how much better she can do than him?

 

 

Felicity stepped into Star Labs after the long plane ride.  Robert insisted she take the jet to Central City and for a few minutes, she was sure Oliver was either going to hop on with her or pull her off at the last minute.  Neither happened, thankfully, Oliver held her tightly and kissed her goodbye.  She dropped her suitcase off at the hotel suite that she was staying for the month and then took a cab to Star Labs.  Dr. Snow came down to escort her to the Lab and brought a badge with her name on it.

 

“Here is your badge, Felicity.  We don’t want you to have to go through security daily.  Everyone on the team is excited to meet you.  Barry and I will be doing the training.  How was your flight?”  Caitlin Snow is a bundle of energy mixed with a hint of innocence.  Felicity likes her immediately.

 

“How many people are on the team?” Felicity is starting to feel the excitement of a new project in technology running through her veins.

 

“We have 6 with you plus the people in your R&D division in Starling.  Barry is coming to Starling to train them after your training.  It will be great that he knows someone when he gets there.”  Caitlin leads her to a security door that she opens with her badge.  “Your badge will get you in this door.  Don’t forget it because a loaner badge won’t work.”  They walk in a large space with several people rushing around.  "Hey gang, Felicity is here."  With that announcement, everyone rushes over to Caitlin.

 

"Hi, I am Cisco Ramon and I have heard so much about you," A short, brown eyed, tanned man with long brown hair and lots of energy hugs her tightly.  Okay, they are a friendly group here. "I pick you as part of my team for trivia night."

 

“Nope, Cisco.  I am going to have Felicity on my team.  Barry Allen, and don’t listen to him,” A pair of sparkling green eyes attached to an attractive man twinkle at her.  Barry shakes her hand so no hug there.  

 

"Hi, Felicity.  Ronnie Raymond.  We are glad to have you with us," the tall black-haired man also offered his hand.  "Jesse and Wally also work with us but they are out today.  You will meet them tomorrow.  Come on, let me show you around."  Ronnie grabs her hand showing her all the different phases and the computer system.

 

 

Barry was a great trainer and the project was so interesting that before she was aware, it was almost 7.  Caitlin hit Barry in the shoulder announcing it was time to get out of the lab.

 

“Who is up for going to get some Chinese?” Barry inquires as the others all agree with his suggestion.  The group agreed to meet at a local Chinese restaurant that also had a bar. “Felicity, do you want a ride?”  

 

"Thanks, Barry.  I need to go to the rental agency tomorrow and pick up a car for the time I am here.  I can't keep asking everyone to cart me around."  Felicity laughs as she follows Barry to his car.  Getting to know all her new co-workers, eating Chinese and drinking a glass of wine felt so relaxing to Felicity.  Taking a minute to think about the situation in Starling that she left, Felicity feels the tension leaving her like she just had a wonderful relaxing massage.  Suddenly her phone rang.  Oliver.  Stepping away from the table she picks up the phone.

 

“Hey” Felicity nervously says not sure why she feels that way.

 

“Hey, how was your first day?”  Oliver sounds strained.  

 

“Great.  I met most of the team.  The project is great.  I am having dinner with the team now and then going back to my room.  How are things with QC and Gerry?  How is Thea?  Grammy?  Moira and Robert?”  Felicity relaxes as she talks about the day.  

 

“Oh, do you need to go?  I can call you back,” Oliver states sadly.  

 

“No, we are done and I was just waiting for Barry to give me a ride.”  Looking inside where her team is walking toward the door, Felicity replies.

 

“Barry?  Who is Barry?” In a very tense voice, Oliver asks Felicity as she realizes how it might sound to him.

 

“Just a member of the team and my trainer.  Caitlin is picking me up tomorrow to get a rental car,” hoping to ease his worry, Felicity wants to get in that other members of the team are also taking her places.  He sounded very unhappy with Barry.

 

“Okay, that is good.  Why don’t you FaceTime me when you get to your room, baby?  I miss you so much.” After agreeing to call him back they hang up.

 

The next three days were busy for Felicity.  Caitlin helped her get the rental car, Barry was a great teacher so Felicity has most of the information about the project down.  Oliver calls every night and they talk.  The FaceTime call the first night eased the tension and things were as good as can be expected.  She met Jesse and Wally finding out they were a couple.  Both young and full of energy, Felicity found herself laughing frequently at the silly things they said and did.  That night she got a great surprise – a call from Grammy.  When her phone rang with a FaceTime call, Felicity was sure it was Oliver.  

 

Picking the phone up, all she can see is the living room at the manor.  

 

“Hello, hello, Felicity” Grammy is yelling into the phone but no Grammy.

 

“Grammy, I am here but all I see is the room.  I think you have the camera on wrong.”  Felicity hears Grammy pushing buttons and suddenly the sound is out, too.

 

“Grammy, I think you muted me by mistake.  Do you see a mute button?”  Nothing but the camera is being turned upside down and around.  Felicity is getting dizzy from the motion. “Grammy, can you hit that mute button?”  Finally, she hears Grammy’s voice.

 

"Felicity dear, are you there?"  Good, she can hear Grammy now.

 

“Yes, Grammy.  I am here.”  More seasickness as the camera bounces around the room.  

 

“Felicity, Felicity, I know you are there but I can’t see you or hear you now?  Oh, bother.” More views of the living room.

 

After several “Felicity?” “Grammy” Felicity sees a familiar face upside down walking into the room -Thea.  

 

“What you doing, Grammy?”  she hears upside down Thea ask.

 

“I am trying to do this face thing with Felicity but I can’t hear or see her.”  Thea looks at the phone and laughs.  

 

"Grammy, you have the video off. There she is."  Felicity waves knowing Thea can see her now. "You have mute on so let's fix that. Hey, Felicity" Finally sound.  "Oh, and you have the camera backward and upside down."  Suddenly she can see Thea and Grammy.

 

“Hey, Grammy and Thea.”  After Thea finally fixed the phone the three chatted about Felicity’s new job, Thea’s job and QC. 

 

“I better get ready for bed.  Long days training.  Miss you guys” Felicity feels an ache thinking about Starling.  She misses everyone especially Oliver.

 

“We miss you, too.  Goodnight” As they are hanging up, she hears them yell out Olicity.  

 

In bed, right as her eyes are closing Felicity has a final thought – no call from Oliver tonight.  Sunday night, Felicity tries to call him but gets his voicemail.  She does not leave a message.

 

 

That night was not the only night Felicity went to bed with no call from Oliver.  Friday night the team asked her to go out for trivia.  Barry won the fight and got Felicity on his team.  Remembering the trivia tournaments they had at MIT, Felicity forgot how much fun it was.  The night was fun with pizza, beer, and trivia. Caitlin invited her over for dinner and movies on Saturday.  Sunday Jesse and Wally stopped by bringing take out subs and soon it was Monday again.   By Wednesday, Felicity decides to call Oliver again.  It has been almost a week and no word from him.  A doubt starts to grow like a seed planted in spring.  Out of sight, out of mind.  The phone rings but no answer.

 

Lying in bed with her tablet, Felicity logs into QC.  Doing some remote work making sure everything is in place for when she returns she hears her phone ring.  

 

“Hello.” 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry I missed your call.  I was at the office late working on a proposal.  Gerry is good but not like having you.  How are you?”  Listening to his explanation, Felicity can’t help but wonder if that is all that is going on.  She knew this was a dream.  Oliver is not really a one-woman type of guy and, if he did, it wouldn’t be a short blonde nerd.  This is what she was so worried about.  She has been gone not quite two weeks and Oliver is moving on.  “Felicity, are you there?” 

 

“Yes, I am here.  It sounds like you are busy now.  I understand now why I haven’t talked to you but I did call.  Did you get my message?,” Hearing the shrewish tone to her voice, Felicity cringed.  “I mean, we are both busy so of course, we would not talk as often.”  Trying to correct the way the conversation is going Felicity puts a cheerful tone in her voice.

 

“I’m sorry, babe.  I have been working on these projects plus trying to get research and development ready for the training.  I miss you.  I know you are there alone.  Being in the hotel by yourself must be lonely.  Our bed misses you.” 

 

“I know you are busy and I am sorry if I sounded upset.  It hasn’t been bad here since the team has included me in a lot of their activities.  Oh, and Grammy face timed me.”  Telling Oliver about his Grandmother’s attempt at face time seems to break the tension.  

 

"I miss you.  I promise to try to all more often, okay?  I have a late meeting tomorrow so I will call you on Saturday, okay?"

 

When Friday came, the team was excited about the trivia since they were tied.  Arriving early, the team gets a table to order dinner.  Since trivia is not due to start for over an hour, they order dinner.

 

“They have TMZ on the TV.  Those guys crack me up.” Cisco mentions and turns the volume in the booth up slightly as they all turn to see what is new.  Joking and laughing at all the stories Harvey and the team talk about, a name suddenly comes on that causes complete silence to the table.   As they listen to TMZ talk about someone familiar, they all look over at Felicity.  Sitting still, her teary eyes glued to screen, she is holding on to the table so tightly her knuckles are white. 

 

Kelly Berning is reporting. “So, playboy Ollie Queen is back to his old ways.  He was seen at a gala last week with a model type all over him.”  A picture of Oliver with a woman holding his arm is flashed on the screen.  The picture shows the side view of her so you can’t see her face.  

 

Harvey responds, “I thought he was settled down with his secretary.  That over with already?”

 

Max Hodges smirks as he responds to Harvey. "Oh, yeah, that hot blonde with the killer body.  Too bad but CEO and secretary are the biggest laugh."

 

Rick Mitchell shakes his head as another picture pops up on the screen behind him. “I would do the secretary  in a heartbeat. Did you see her in that red dress she was wearing at one of those events?  Ollie was all over her but I guess no more.  Once again,  Ollie moves on.”  Another picture with a woman kissing Oliver, then another where you can see her face.  Felicity gasps as she looks at the face of Leslie Davis!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. How did I miss this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity reacts to the TMZ news; Blayze blasts Oliver; Oliver gets advice from his sister and grandmother; Barry and Felicity grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my lovely beta @Hope-for-Olicity who is there even when I go on a major writing spree which results in three chapters in three days and @victoriapolicity who made the wonderful banner for me. Thank you all for your support. The chapter you have asked me for is here. Felicity's reaction.

 

Previously

"They have TMZ on the TV.  Those guys crack me up." Cisco mentions and turns the volume in the booth up slightly as they all turn to see what is new.  Joking and laughing at all the stories Harvey and the team talk about, a name suddenly comes on that causes complete silence to the table.   As they listen to TMZ talking about someone familiar, they all look over at Felicity.  Sitting still, her teary eyes glued to screen, she is holding on to the table so tightly her knuckles are white.

 

Kelly Berning is reporting. “So, playboy Ollie Queen is back to his old ways.  He was seen at a gala last week with a model type all over him.”  A picture of Oliver with a woman holding his arm is flashed on the screen.  The picture shows the side view of her so you can’t see her face.  

 

Harvey responds, “I thought he was settled down with his secretary.  That over with already?”

 

Max Hodges smirks as he responds to Harvey. "Oh, yeah, that hot blonde with the killer body.  Too bad but CEO and secretary are the biggest laugh."

 

Rick Mitchell shakes his head as another picture pops up on the screen behind him. "I would do the secretary in a heartbeat. Did you see her in that red dress she was wearing at one of those events?  Ollie was all over her but I guess no more.  Once again, Ollie moves on."  Another picture with a woman kissing Oliver, then another where you can see her face.  Felicity gasps as she looks at the face of Leslie Davis!

 

She hears pieces of her heart breaking like the sound of glass hitting a tile floor smashing into little shards.  The perfect explanation for the lapse in communication.   OMG, was she is their bed, was she in with him during those calls he did not take or return?  The bile from her stomach begins to turn and she feels like she is going to vomit.  Swallowing several times to keep that from happening, she looks around at the embarrassed and shocked faces of her new co-workers.  Heart beating fast, the red stain of humiliation floods her face and neck. 

 

“If you will excuse me a minute, I need some air.”  Everyone silently nods as Felicity steps off the chair and walks to the door. 

 

Standing outside the bar and grill, tears run down her face like water cascading over rocks on a mountain.  Why didn't she listen to her common sense, to her inner voice telling her what a terrible idea this was, to the logical part of her brain?  Knowing he was with her so much longer than the others does not make her the winner.  If anything, she is a bigger loser because she knew.  Didn't she send ‘I am no longer getting my rocks off so I no longer want you" flowers to other women?  Wasn't she the one who told security to add yet another name to the list, the very long list, of people who were not welcome at QC?  Now, instead of being special she is just added to that list.   Lots of awards go to her today, lots of firsts.  Let’s see and use her brain, finally, to add some of them up.   Like a celebrity, she has joined the ranks of Beyoncé, Ariana Grande, Katy Perry and the Kardashian, she made it to TMZ.  The hot blonde with the killer body who was cheated on by playboy Ollie Queen.  Her mother will be so proud.  Oh, her mother!  Thank god, she took Grammy up on her offer to send her mom on an Alaskan cruise.  At least she has a few weeks before she has that to deal with. 

 

She is Donna Smoak’s daughter and that means she does not stand outside of a bar crying over a man.  No, a country hit her life will not turn into.  Admitting your mistake is the first step to fixing it.  It may be true that she can't stop loving Oliver but she can distance herself from him.  Hell, what is she saying?  Oliver already started that procedure for her.  He has already moved on from her.  The longer she stood there the more she can feel the burn of anger replacing the cold rush of pain.  Like a raging fire, the anger burns away the hurt and pain until it is nothing but gray-white ash.  Oliver is the one who did this, not her.  "Get rid of her", "I love you", "I miss you", "You are testing me", "Get me a male assistant", like a kaleidoscope she can see visions in her head.   The desperation on his face as he asked her to be his fake girlfriend; the lust in his eyes as he looked at her naked body; the amusement as her face turns bright red when Grammy asks about “having grandchildren”; sadness and resolve when she left for Central City; determination mixed with uncertainty as he made her climax over and over; the look of tenderness when he said he loves her.  All of it lies, big fucking lies from the king of seduction.  What a fool she is.  She feels a hand on her shoulder.  Turning her head, she sees the sympathetic eyes of Barry Allen. 

 

“Are you okay?” his voice holds a touch of hesitancy mixed with empathy.  Felicity considers the tender green eyes of Barry and decides.

 

"Not really.  Would you take me to my hotel and I will have the shuttle bring me back for my car tomorrow?"  Barry puts his arm loosely around her and leads her to his car.  Unlocking the door and helping her in, he runs back inside to collect Felicity's purse and let everyone know what is going on.  Trivia night is canceled tonight so they can help their new friend who just had a blow to the head like in a boxing match.  Poor Felicity is what is going through everyone's mind.

 

Poor Felicity, Felicity began thinking of the times she was poor Felicity while waiting for Barry's return. Going back into the recesses of her mind to walk down a troublesome memory road she sees the number of times she was poor Felicity.  When she was a little girl and the kids in school found out her father left she heard those words.  In elementary school when she could not go to space camp because they could not afford it, she heard the science teacher tell another teacher, “Poor Felicity”. In high school when she went to prom in the dress her mother gave her, the girls said poor Felicity until they noticed the boys panting after the nerd with the tight, short dress.  Donna meant well but one of her cocktail dresses was not appropriate for a 16-year-old to wear to prom.  In college, Felicity made the decision to show everyone what she is made of and never hear those words again.  Thank you, Oliver, for reminding me my place.  Barry puts her purse down and starts the car.

 

 When they get to the hotel suite, Felicity goes to the mini bar getting out two bottles.  After mixing up drinks, she sits on the couch handing Barry one.  Noticing his hand gently rubbing her back, she sits back and slides into his side.  There is a moment where his hand stills before he wraps his arm around her.  Looking up their faces are inches away from each other.  Seeing Barry looking down at her lips Felicity presses her lips to his.  Clouds cross over his eyes before he returns the kiss.  Licking the seam of his plump lips, Felicity plunges her tongue in.  Kisses becoming deeper until Barry pulls back slightly.  Her confused eyes meet his lust filled but understanding ones and he places a chaste kiss on her forehead.

 

“Felicity, I have been attracted to you from the minute I saw you.  If I didn’t know you and Oliver Queen were dating I would have asked you out before.  Continuing is so tempting because I want to make love to you, but I know you are hurting.  Tomorrow morning, if not tonight, you would regret it.  It would cause a big rift between us.  If you and Queen are over, you know where I am.  You may want to talk to him.  This may not be how it looks.”

 

Barry Allen might be the truest man she has ever met.  She hates herself for trying to use him like that.  What was she doing?  "Barry, thank you.  I am so sorry.  I like you.  This was the wrong way to begin a relationship."  Barry opens his arms and Felicity falls in them again.  This time as a friend offering comfort.  "As for Oliver, that is over.  I am the laughing stock of the world now.  Do you know he refused to hire that woman as his new assistant doing a big dog and pony show about how he did not want her?  The truth was she was too close to the office.  Don't shit where you eat, right?  My career is what I will focus on.  Thank Google, I am in a totally new department now.  I never have to see his lying, cheating face again."

 

Barry lets her yell, cry, rant and talk until she is spent.  The hug he gives her on the way out is friendly but not sexual. 

 

“Thank you, Barry.  You did not have to stay to listen to me have a mini meltdown.  How am I going to face everyone on Monday?”  Barry shakes his head at her statement.  His eyebrows raise and he smiles.

 

“We are your friends.  Nobody is judging you.  Judging Oliver Queen, you bet!  I know how humiliated you feel but this will blow over.  Hollywood is filled with people who do stupid things.  By tomorrow there will be something else that Harvey and his gang of misfits will be reporting.  Get a good night’s sleep and tomorrow things will look better,” are his parting word before he leaves.

 

Wanting to believe Barry, Felicity goes into the bathroom to take a long bath.  When her phone rings, she picks it up thinking it might be Barry.

 

“Hi,” she cheerfully answers.

 

“Hi, babe.  It is good to hear your voice.  I miss you.  It has been so busy and crazy here,” Oliver, the cheater as she now refers to him, is the one on the phone.  “What are you doing?”

 

“Taking a bath,” not detecting the icy cold in her voice, Oliver hums. “I wish I was there to wash your back...” whispering in a seductive voice which is suddenly interrupted.

 

“I am sure there are other backs for you to wash.  I should go.  I know how ‘busy’ you are” with that she hits the disconnect button and does not pick back up when it rings repeatedly.  Sending a text to Blayze, she attaches the link and the comment, “ I cannot talk about it right now but I will call tomorrow.”

 

************* 

 

Oliver has been killing himself making sure all the items on Gerry's list are done.  That man is like a drill sergeant.  Fear is the word that comes to mind when he thinks of his new assistant.  If Gerry has a sense of humor, he hides it well.  God, he misses Felicity.  Everywhere he goes is another reminder of her absence.  The worst time is at night when he tumbles into his cold, empty bed for another long night without her.  Sleeping is a luxury now.  His body and soul reach out for the warmth of her embrace but instead, he feels the biting chill of being alone.  At the dinner table, everyone misses the chatter of Felicity's babbles.  The only night that felt even normal was the night Grammy and Thea told the story of the FaceTime.  Grammy talking about the concern in Felicity's voice when she could not hear; the amusement when Thea came into the room and Felicity admitted that all she saw was an upside-down Queen and the excitement when they talked about how much Felicity loves the new job.  His deep scorching desire to see and hold her is the reason he has been running himself ragged.

 

 

 

Gerry has an endless list of items that Felicity left for him to do.  Normally, Felicity would bring her tablet into his office helping him with these tasks.  Not only did she easily explain terminology to him but time went by quickly with her quirky comments and sunny personality.  Sometimes, he could convince her to take a break.  He would sneak over to the couch pushing her down kissing her in all the places that he knew made her weak.  Gerry sits at his desk issuing orders, "Ms. Smoak was adamant that you get the department ready for when the trainer comes." "Ms. Smoak provided a detailed report for that meeting.  She color codes" he would squeal in excitement as Oliver silently groaned at the loss of Ms. Smoak.  Felicity was her efficient self when she hired Gerry.  As the list dwindled, Oliver was so thankful he arranged for a night out for Gerry and his husband and paid all the expenses.  Every single task that is completed brings him closer to seeing her.  Oliver will be in Central City before the month is over and the quicker he finishes the ‘Felicity list’ the quicker that will happen. 

 

 

 

Talking to her is bittersweet.  The sound of her voice is like a choir of angels singing to his heart but the knowledge that he cannot reach out and touch her is like the burning flames of hell.  Guilt eats at him at the hurt in her voice when she asks if he was getting her calls.  Her hurt will turn to joy and cries of his name when he shows up next Friday to surprise her.  Speaking of surprises, he is going to call her right now.

 

“Hi,” she cheerfully answers. Just the sound of her sweet voice is like a balm to his broken soul.  The last two weeks have been the hardest in his life. 

 

“Hi, babe.  It is good to hear your voice.  I miss you.  It has been so busy and crazy here,” Trying to make up for the lack of calls, he explains his behavior praying that will ease her fears. “What are you doing?”

 

“Taking a bath,” thinking of a naked Felicity makes a hum come out of his mouth involuntarily. “I wish I was there to wash your back...” whispering in a seductive voice which is suddenly interrupted.

 

“I am sure there are other backs for you to wash.  I should go.  I know how ‘busy’ you are” with that she hits the disconnect button and does not pick up when he calls her back.   What the hell was that and what exactly does she mean that he ‘has other backs to wash’?  The only back he wants to wash is hers.  Something is drastically wrong and he needs to know what.  He cannot lose Felicity.  The trickle of fear he felt at the thought of her finding someone else is now like water rushing out of an open dam. 

 

Hitting the number by the name of the person with the answers, Oliver paces his room.  Just when he thinks his mission will be unsuccessful he hears a harsh, “What do you want?”

 

“I want to know what the hell is going on, Blayze.  What did I do to make my girlfriend and her best friend treat me like a pariah?”  Gripping the phone so tightly he almost crushes it, Oliver takes a deep breath and loosens his grip. 

 

“How could you, Oliver?  I championed you when Felicity warned me that you don’t do relationships.  Grammy, Thea and I plotted to bring her to you.  I assured her that it was real.  Felicity is the genius but I ignored her warnings and let her fall into the rabbit hole.  Now she has nothing to show for it but the result of hitting the hard ground.  I was so stupid.  My best friend loves you and you cheat on her.” Blayze spits the words out in a flood of fiery rage.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?  Cheated on her?  I did nothing of the sort.  Is that what she thinks and why does she?” Oliver feels downpour of emotions- anger, confusion, frustration, blinding fear, and determination.

 

His phone dings with a text message as Blayze tells him, "I sent you a link.  Look at that and try to tell me you ‘did nothing of the sort'" before she obviously hung up on him.  Opening a link to, what? TMZ, he sees the jokers talking about him?  Hot blonde with the killer body – that is his Felicity.  Nobody has the right to say they would ‘do that'.  Picking up a vase, he throws it against the wall watching water, flowers, and glass scatter across the room.    30 minutes later all he has to show from his temper tantrum is him on the ground picking up the glass.  His family does not need to know what happened.  No, he will fix things and then everyone can laugh about it later.  

 

His calls to Felicity start after the cleanup.   As soon as she understands that nothing happened with that woman, the sooner they can make up.  He left two messages on Friday night but did not hear anything.  Saturday, he left several more and a few more Sunday.  Monday, he did ‘the list’ and left a few more messages.  Tuesday her voicemail was completely full so he sent a few texts asking her to call him.   By Wednesday his patience was wearing thin and his temper was in full bloom. 

 

**OQ:  Call me, Felicity**

 

**OQ:  Talk to me.  You aren’t even giving me a chance.**

**OQ:  Damn it, call me so we can talk about this.**

 

By dinner time, he had sent over 40 messages, angry messages, with no response.  Sitting in the living room with Grammy watching the news, he keeps checking his phone.  Thea walks in as he is typing another message.

**OQ:  You are being totally childish.  This is so stupid. Why…**

 

His phone is ripped out of his hands as Thea reads what he is typing.

 

“Ollie, what are you doing?  This is the type of message you send Felicity.  OMG, you sent 40 of these messages.  Are you trying to ruin your relationship?”  Thea is deleting the words that he started as she is talking.

 

“Thea, you don’t understand.  Felicity won’t return my calls, texts, anything.”  Oliver goes to take back his phone but Thea puts it in her bra. 

 

“Why?”  Thea and Grammy give him a look of exasperation so he finally gives in.  Going over to the desk in the corner, he types in a URL he is now too familiar with.  Turning the big screen monitor, he hits play.  When they start talking and the picture is shown, Thea lets out a groan.  Oliver and his grandmother both cringe at the blonde with the killer body comment.  Shutting down the site, he sits back down waiting for the barrage to start.

 

“Is this true, Oliver?” Grammy asks in a gentle but totally discouraged tone.

 

"No, it is not true.  Well, it is true she molested me but I pushed her away.  Of course, TMZ either missed that or left it on the cutting-room floor."  Thea gives him a look of understanding.

 

“Playboy, cheating Ollie sells but faithful Ollie does not.  I get it.  I take it Felicity knows about this?” Thea hands back his phone as she gives him a hug.

 

“She won’t talk to me.  Blayze told me after Felicity made a comment about how busy I was.  Did Blayze talk to either of you about this?”  Oliver is starting at his phone willing it to ring but nothing.

 

“No, Thea and I have been busy with the children’s library project so we played phone tag. Oliver, I know how upset you are but I want to explain it from Felicity’s point of view.  Felicity was terrified of being in a relationship with you.  Blayze told us that Felicity wanted to keep it to just sex so you would not hurt her.  Now, she sees this after no doubt being insecure.  You mentioned you were scared she would find someone else now that you are apart.  Don’t you think she feels the same?  Now her worst fear is coming true and she is humiliated on national TV.  You are at a crossroads right now.  If you want to let this go, Felicity will go on with her life and you can go on with yours.”  No, he does not want that at all.  Life without Felicity has been grisly for the last two weeks.  How could he survive without ever seeing her again?  Tapping his fingers against his leg, he waits for his grandmother to give him a less painful option.

 

“Or you can swallow your pride and show her you love her.  You are planning on going to Central City for a few days anyway so talk to her then.”  His grandmother pats his hand like she did when he was a little boy.

 

“I will go right now.” Oliver stands up ready to leave until he hears his grandmother’s voice, “Stop!” and he stands still.

 

“If you go now without finishing what you need to and you say you were busy, she will not believe you. Finish what you need to.  It is only two days.  Then go get your girl.”   As usual, his grandmother is correct.  He wants to do something now but he will finish and leave Friday as planned.  Felicity will listen to him then and he can finally get this settled.

 

The next two days go by as slow as a week in jail being chained to the wall.  He tries to call Felicity on Thursday but her voice mail is still full and still no answer.  Friday, he finally finished, IT explains to him how to get on his laptop from anywhere and he was packed.  Another instance Felicity would have explained but instead, some guy from IT set him up talking to him like a child, and a dumb one at that, as he listens trying to understand.

 

His phone finally signals an incoming text and it is from Felicity.

 

**FS:  Don’t worry about it, Oliver.  We were unthinkable anyway.  I hope you have a happy life**

**OQ:  I won’t be happy without you.**

**FS: You seem to be doing quite well without me, Oliver.**

Deciding he needed to talk to her in person, he does not respond.

 

The jet lands in Central City and he climbs into the car.  The car service he hired may not have been necessary but he wants to get to Felicity as quickly as possible.  A rushed hotel clerk advises him that Ms. Smoak has not returned and he has no idea when she will.  Getting back into the car, he goes to Star Labs.  Once inside he asks the security guard for Felicity.

 

“Ms. Smoak has left for the day.  She will return Monday morning.” Going back to his monitors, the guard gives the standard answer.

 

“Can you tell me where she went?  I checked at her hotel and she has not returned there.” Oliver quizzes the man.

 

“I could but I won’t.” the guard, who has a name tag that states he is Mr. Emory, retorts.

 

“Mr. Emory, I am Ms. Smoak’s boyfriend and I just arrived from Starling City.  Do you think you could do me a big favor and give me a hint?  I wanted to surprise her.” Mr. Emory looked at him like a person who just ate a lemon. 

 

“The boyfriend?  No, I won’t.  You should be ashamed for treating a wonderful lady like Ms. Smoak in that manner.  If I was a few years younger, I would kick your ass myself.” Okay, apparently everyone in the universe has seen the TMZ show. 

 

“Mr. Emory, that interview is not true.  They twisted that to make money.  I did not cheat on Felicity.  I love her.  Please give me a chance to explain to her.” This man is the only thing standing between him and Felicity.

 

Two hours later, after giving him a giant chunk of his pride, a slice of his heart, $300.00 and promising to get ‘a big present for Ms. Smoak to make up for it’, Mr. Emory gave him the name of a bar and grill they go to Friday night.  Getting back into the car, he gives the address to the driver.

 

“I am familiar with it.  They play trivia on Friday nights.” The driver informs him as he drives to the location.  As the driver mentioned, he sees tables set up, a big screen, buzzers on the tables that hold 6-8 people.  Scanning the room looking for a blonde head proves more difficult than he thought.  He hears someone speaking.

 

“What is the name of Star Lord’s girlfriend?” just as he spots Felicity in the crowd.  What he spots next makes his blood boil – a man with his arm around her.  Just as a buzzer rings to signal the answer, Oliver sees the man lean next to Felicity.

 

"Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" Oliver yells out in a snarl as every eye in the room turns his way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Larry who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry meet, Felicity and Oliver make TMZ again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @Hope-for-Olicity my friend and beta and @victoriapolicity who did the great banner.

 

 

Previously

 

“What is the name of Star Lord’s girlfriend?” just as he spots Felicity in the crowd.  What he spots next makes his blood boil – a man with his arm around her.  Just as a buzzer rings to signal the answer, Oliver sees the man lean next to Felicity.

"Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" Oliver yells out in a snarl as every eye in the room turns his way.

Oliver has a feeling like he has never felt before.  He rushes over to the table, pulling Felicity up into his arms bridal style and begins walking out of the bar.  The guy is following trying to yank Felicity back but Oliver is stronger and faster.

 

“Oliver, stop.  What are you doing?” Pounding her fists into his chest and kicking her feet, Felicity’s voice is soft but angry.  “Barry, please stop.  I will take care of this, okay?” Smiling at the other guy, Barry apparently, Felicity turns a bright red.  

 

Outside of the bar, Oliver strolls over to the car opening the door.  Barry grabs his arm as Oliver slides Felicity into the back seat.  

 

“Larry, let go of my arm before I break your hand,” Oliver snaps as Felicity fights him. 

 

“It’s Barry and I am not letting you manhandle Felicity,” Barry yells back reaching for Felicity as Oliver shoves him back.

 

“Listen, Harry, Felicity is my girlfriend, not yours.  I don’t want to see your hands all over her again.  Do you understand me?” Oliver is clenching his fist as Felicity stopped struggling.

 

“Barry, it is okay?  Thank you but I am fine.  I will see you Monday,” with concern on her face, Felicity gently assures Barry.  

 

“See Larry, she does not need you,” Oliver tells him as Barry is asking Felicity, “Are you sure?  He cheated on you and now he is abusing you.”  Oliver turns abruptly as he feels Felicity’s hand touch him.

“Barry, I am fine, really.  Oliver, fine.  Get in the car so we can get this over with,” Felicity tells both as she tugs Oliver’s arm.  With one last glare at Barry, Oliver glides into the car next to Felicity and shuts the door.  Letting the driver know they are going back to the hotel, Oliver sits back.

 

“Oliver, I only agreed to this because I could tell there would be a fight.  What do you want?” With a resigned tone to her voice, Felicity sits back waiting.

 

  
“What do I want?  I want to know why another man is draped all over MY girlfriend,” rubbing his finger and thumb together trying to calm down, Oliver looks over at her.  How is this going so wrong?  A few weeks ago, he was in his bed with Felicity in his arms and now he finds another man’s arm on her.  His blood is boiling with rage and hurt.  

 

“You have some nerve.  How dare you?  You could not wait to find someone else as soon as I was out of town.  Why didn’t you just hire that woman if you want her so badly?  Why pretend?  Felicity, I don’t’ want her.  Bullshit,” holding her purse so tightly her knuckles are white, Felicity turns her head away from him.

 

“No, Felicity, I was not with her.  I came to tell you the truth.  She came up to me but I pushed her away.  You must believe me.  I missed you.  I love you.  TMZ does not make money from Oliver being true to Felicity.” Seeing her bite her bottom lip with emotions clouding her beautiful blue eyes gives him hope.

 

Seeing the car stopped and the hotel in view, Oliver opens the door helping Felicity out.  Silence fills the elevator and Felicity opens the door walking into the room. 

 

“I am tired and going to bed.  Against my better judgment, I will let you stay since I know the hotel is full right now.”

 

Grabbing some sleepwear, Felicity goes into the bathroom.  Deciding to take the assertive Oliver strips and gets into bed.  Felicity glances at the bed and walks to the closet, grabbing a blanket and pillow before laying on the couch.

 

“Felicity, what are you doing? Come to bed,“sitting up motioning her with his finger, Oliver takes a deep breath so his voice is not gruff.  “Felicity, please.  I am so sorry.  I am asking you to please forgive me.” he begs her in a humble voice.

 

"No, I don't think that is a good idea.  I will sleep here tonight“ Felicity replies in a firm voice.  Oliver looks at the determination in her voice and sighs.  Picking up the pillow, he moves the coffee table and drops down on the floor next to her. Scooting over so he is against the couch, he takes her hand kissing it and lays his head down.  “What are you doing, Oliver?” Voice raising as she tries, unsuccessfully, to pull her hand out of his.

 

"For two weeks now, I slept in that bed alone.  Not really slept but tossed and turned thinking of you.  Missing your body next to mine.  Missing your sweet breath on my chest, missing your warmth and I am not spending another night without you.  I will sleep on this floor where I can hear you, touch you and know you are close before I spend another night in a big bed alone," turning her hand over he places a deep lingering kiss on her palm as she stares at him.

 

“You can’t sleep on the floor.  Go back to the bed“Oliver senses her indecision when she stops pulling her hand away.

 

“Not without you,” Oliver insists as he hears her huff and move.  Trying to move off the couch, Felicity takes a big step to avoid stepping on Oliver but instead starts to fall.  Oliver sits up grabbing her around the waist pulling her into his arms.  "I missed you so much" comes out of his mouth before his mouth attaches itself to hers.

 

 

****************** 

 

 

Hearing Thea’s loud, “Oh no Ollie” warns her when the door opens. “Grammy, you have to see this!” Thea does something on her phone and soon TMZ is playing on the tv.

 

**_Kelly Bering, "So our Ollie Queen is back in full force.  We have a video of him making a scene in a local bar in Central City."_ **

 

**_A video shows Oliver yelling, “Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend” before running over and picking Felicity up. There are words between the man and Oliver as they tug at Felicity from different angles.  Finally, Felicity calms everyone down getting into a town car with Oliver as the car pulls away._ **

 

**_Harvey smirks. “Isn’t that the secretary?”_ **

 

**_Rick Mitchell shakes his head, “My sources tell me she is not just a secretary.  She graduated from MIT with a dual master’s degree at age 20.  She is some genius.  She sure has Ollie chasing around.  Ollie, I think she is too smart for you.” Laughter comes from the entire cast as the closeup of Oliver’s face is frozen on the screen.”_ **

 

“He made TMZ again I see.  Making a scene and picking up Felicity like she is a parcel he owns.  Oh, Oliver.” Grammy shakes her head as she looks at Thea.

 

“He lost his mind when he saw that guy with his arm around Felicity.  Someone used their camera to shoot that video and sell it to TMZ.  Smart move on their part.” Thea must admire the quick thinking of the video taker.

 

“Felicity will not appreciate being on TMZ again.  Oliver’s actions are foolish now.  I know he is out of his element right now but he needs to make better decisions.  His jealousy is fueling his thoughts instead of the other way around.” Grammy starts to say when Thea’s phone rings.  Blayze.

 

"Hey, Blayze.  I have you on speaker.  Grammy is with me." Thea begins the conversation with the red-headed doctor.

 

"Hi, Grammy.  What the hell is Oliver doing these days?  He picked her up like a child.  This is not going to earn him brownie points with her.” Blazye is in a rage.  Grammy and Thea share a look of understanding.

 

“We just watched it and we’re discussing it so you have perfect timing.  Yes, it seems his jealousy is fueling his actions right now.  Oliver told us what happened with the first TMZ video.  He did not cheat on Felicity.  I know he is telling the truth but I hope Felicity believes him.” Grammy explains as she rubs her head.  Her grandson is giving her a headache.

 

“Felicity will have a hard time with being on TMZ again.  She might believe and forgive the first one but now there is another.  He also has competition now.  One of the guys at work – Barry Allen is interested in her and she went to him when the first video was released.” 

 

“She slept with Barry Allen?” Thea asks horrified.  She did not blame Felicity but she knew Oliver would be devastated.

 

"No, she did not sleep with him but he was there for her," Blayze answered.

 

“I hope Oliver talks to her and fixes it,” Felicity makes Oliver so happy.  Happier than Thea has ever seen him so she really wants things to work out between them.  

 

Blayze tells them about her practice and they talk for a little longer.  All three women thinking about how things are going with Oliver and Felicity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oliver feels alive and complete for the first time in over two weeks.  Felicity, the most important thing in his life, is back in his arms.  Her lips taste like red wine and sweet nectar.  Suddenly he feels her moving away.

 

“Don’t leave me, Felicity.  I never had any interest in love but you opened up my heart and now I love you.  I swear I did not cheat on you.”  Trying to chase after the lips he was just enjoying but Felicity won’t allow it.

 

“Then why didn’t you call me?  Why did you ignore my messages for so long?  I called and nothing.  I can’t do this.  We are unthinkable and won’t work.  I am a geek, not a model. I ….” removing his hands from her waist, Felicity stands up and turns her back to him.  Her hand goes up toward her face and he can hear the sob she is trying to contain.

 

Standing up, wrapping his arms around her Oliver responds brokenly,” I am so sorry.  I was trying to get the Felicity list done so I could see you.  Wanting it to be a surprise, I did not think of how it would look.  Baby, I spent most every night at the office very late and then fell into an empty bed trying to sleep.  In my desire to make you proud, I was too shortsighted to see.  Please forgive me.”  Surprised but thrilled when she turns around kissing him, Oliver lifts her up and brings her into the bed.  

 

“Oliver, I believe you.  I am sorry I did not trust you.  I am scared to care about you and have you look at me one day and realize I am not your type, not what you want, see how plain I am…” Oliver looks at her in shock.  Felicity plain?  Not his type? Not what he wants? Is that what she thinks?  He has done a horrible job showing her how he feels.  That needs to stop right now.  Laying on his back his arms around Felicity, he places her head on his chest. Kissing the crown of her head, he wraps his leg around hers so they are close.

 

“I am the one who needs to apologize.  In my haste to please you, I hurt you and that was never my intention.  I will never get tired of you.  You are the only one who is my type because there is only one you.  Not sure where you are getting that plain stuff from.  Don’t you own a mirror?  You are beautiful.  So much more than beauty.  Smart, funny, sassy, thoughtful, loving, kind and so much more.  I am the one who is afraid you will wake up one day and realize I am not good enough for you, not the other way around.  I love you so much.  I missed you like I have never missed another in my life.  I imagined you talking to these smart guys noticing how much smarter they are than me.” Feeling tears on his chest, he lifts her chin up to place a kiss on her lips.  His fingers gently wipe away the tears.

 

“Why are you crying, baby? “Continuing to wipe the tears that are running like rain down her cheeks.

 

“Oliver, I pretended seeing you with that other girl did not bother me but it just broke my heart.  Hearing you say how you fear losing me?  That you think I am too good for you?  You are Oliver Queen, rich, gorgeous, Greek god body, panty dropping smile, dating your secretary, as TMZ called me.  How can you think you would lose me and why would you even care?  You could have another girl two seconds after.” Looking down at her with love, Oliver runs his fingers down her face mapping out the beauty.

 

“I would never intentionally hurt you.  You see me like that?  The blonde with the killer body is what they also called you.” Seeing a small smile, makes Oliver want to keep her away from the press forever but he knows he can’t.

 

With a knowing smile, Felicity snorts. “Like you don’t know this, Oliver.  Women fall at your feet.  You only need to wink and a woman is a pile of goo.  Don’t act like this is a surprise to you.” Giving her a wink, he looks down at the bed.

 

“You must be the exception since I see no goo anywhere.” Placing a kiss on his chest, Felicity just shakes her head.

 

“Not going to make it that easy for you, Queen.  Someone has to check that ego of yours and I am just the woman to do it,“Oliver tightens his hold on her praying this is the last time he screws up but not feeling good about it.

 

"As badly as I want to bury myself inside you, I want you to just stay right where you are.  Sleep, princess because tomorrow I am going to show you just how much I missed that tempting and killer body of yours." He has never wanted to just hold a woman before with no sex involved.  Every time he has been close to a woman, he has only wanted satisfaction.  Felicity is different.  He desperately wants her but he is content to just feel her in his arms as he finally has a full night’s sleep.  This is how he wants to go to sleep every night.

 

“Are you here for the weekend?” Sleep starting to weave through her body.  Oliver shakes his head. 

 

“I am staying until you come home.  I will be here for the next two weeks. I don’t want to be without you again.  I hope it is a nice surprise.” Felicity sits up abruptly giving him a glare.

 

"What?  Are you staying here for two weeks?  No, no, no.  I am not here on vacation and you have a company to run."  No matter what Felicity says, Oliver has no intention of leaving Central City without her.  These last two weeks have been hell and misunderstandings ran rampant.  No way he is letting that continue.  He feels lost without her and his insecurities rule him.  Stupid mistakes are made by him that causes her to doubt him and Barry Allen is right there to be her hero.  If there is one thing Oliver is an expert in it is women and the way men think.  Allen wants to be with Felicity and that is not something he will allow.  Felicity is his.  

 

“Felicity, this is not up for discussion.  I already have things set up to work from here while you are working.  I am not leaving you.  I am going to go to sleep at night with you in my arms and wake up the same way.  It will be my arms around you, not that kid.  He would love for me to leave again.  Overjoyed with another cheating article so he can ‘take care of you’.  No way. I am sorry I sound so bossy.  I am just so scared of losing you now that I found you.  Let me stay with you, please.” Getting up out of bed and moving toward the window, Felicity does not respond to his statement and Oliver waits.  Knowing her as well as he does, it is only a matter of time until she lets him know her thoughts.

 

Thinking of trying to seduce Barry, she blushes.  Barry was the one who stopped her.  Feeling an overwhelming guilt for believing Oliver would cheat on her, she takes a deep breath to focus on this subject.  “Oliver, Barry is not like that.  He is not after me.  We are just friends.  You have no reason to feel this way about Barry.”  Barry is the good one, she is the bad one.  

 

“You see only the good in everyone.  I saw how he acted around you.  You are beautiful and don’t see how men look at you.  That worked in my favor while I had my head up my ass.  Not making that mistake again.  I don't want to lose you, Felicity.  I’ll do whatever it takes to make this work.  Please come back to bed.“ ending with a pleading tone of voice, Oliver opens his arms and to his delight, she flies into them.

 

“Okay, I missed you also.  I am not complaining about being in your embrace.” It is taking all of his willpower to just hold her and nothing else.  That is until she starts to lick his abs.  “Didn’t you say you missed me?” she seductively asks him as she reaches under the covers and comes back up with her sleep shorts.  Throwing them in the room followed by her shirt is testing his patience. 

"I thought cuddles and sleep were the plans for the night,"barely choking out the words as her warm naked body touches his.

Unable to stop himself, he touches her and finds her wet!! Hard replaces semi hard as she puts her hand over his guiding him to the promised land.  Her finger over his pressing on her nub is the sexiest thing ever.  Felicity is always a confident bed partner but she is amping it up tonight.  Her finger is now having his pinch it lightly as she lifts her body up to meet their joined fingers.  Next stop is sliding down that silky moistness to enter in.  After several pumps in and out with both of their fingers, he feels a second finger of his joining the first. When the rhythm is established, she removes her finger using it to pinch and flick her swollen clit.  Her other hand pulls his head down to her breast and he wastes no time licking and biting that gift being offered.  Every moan makes him harder and his ministrations more focused.  When his fingers push on her spongy hotspot, he bites down as her finger rubs harder and she screams his name out.  Before her climax is completely worked out, she engulfs him with her pulsing hotness riding him like a wild horse.  Looking up at her face wild with desire, her fingers pinching her nipples as she slides her body up and down on him is too much for him and he feels that familiar tightening of his sac.  Reaching out to rub her sensitive spot they come together in an explosion of feelings and screams.

 

Sliding off him, Felicity settles back down in his arms and he holds her tightly.  They fall asleep a few minutes later without trying.

 

 

************************** 

 

Barry Allen is sitting in his living room watching the scene between Oliver, Felicity and him.  Picking up his phone, he attaches the link and hits send. 

A phone chimes but nobody picks it up.  The message light on the phone lights up so the receiver will be able to see it when they open or look at their phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Larry, Harry, Barry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity make a big decision; Barry sends a link but does he cause another problem for the couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @victoriapolicity for the lovely banner. No beta this time so all mistakes are mine. Arrow and the Arrow characters are not mine. Come talk to me on tumblr or twitter tdgal1

 

 

Warmth.

Silky smoothness.

The scent of vanilla and coconuts.

Soft blonde hair playing across his chest.

A so soft you almost can’t hear but he does moan.

Then a musky smell that his entire body reacts to.

 

Opening his eyes, he sees her skin with a shiny sheen and her hands are clenching down as she grinds against him.  The dream is intense and his heart stops for a second wondering if it is him in her mind's eye or that Barry guy.  That can never happen.  He can't even let that enter his thoughts.  Then one single word soothes his heart.

 

“OLIVER” 

 

The name is said in a desperate wanton way that has his cock jump to the command as his heart soars with happiness to hear HIS name come out of those ruby lips.  Not Barry, Larry, Harry but Oliver.

 

Fingers slide up and down.

Kisses pepper on her face and down her neck.

Breath skims down to awaken her senses.

 

“Open your eyes, Felicity.  You don’t need the dreams when you can have the reality.  Let me see your eyes as you scream my name.”

 

Blue eyes meet blue eyes both filled with desire and love.

Legs open wide in an invitation that he quickly accepts as his body covers hers.

 

Tension so intense that he must move, to thrust, to claim as she tightens around him since she is already so close to the pleasure cliff that little will be needed to push her over.

The moans, gasps and deep breaths they both share as every part of their essence is joined.

Hearing the one word that releases him.

 

“OLIVER”

 

And his one-word response.

 

“FELICITY”

 

“That was the perfect way to wake up.” Her floating voice tells him as his fingers gently massage her head while playing with her hair.

 

"I want to wake up every day like this," Oliver admits to her. "I want you to move in with me." The words come out in a rush as he admits his greatest wish.

 

“Move in with you?  What do you mean? I mean, um, I know, I think I know, um what you mean but what do you mean?” The babbles he missed so much.  His arms tighten around her automatically as soon as she starts the babble.

 

“I want to have your dresses hanging next to my pants; your coconut body wash in the shower next to my body wash; your makeup in the drawer above mine; your laundry in the hamper next to mine; your jewelry in the closet jewelry drawer next to my cufflinks; your shoes in the shoe section near mine; your scent on my sheets.  I want you to live with me.” Oliver whispers in her ear as he feels her body shudder with each word.

 

"I already stay at the mansion more than I do my townhouse," Felicity admits with a smile.

 

“I want you with me every night, Felicity.  I don’t want a fake relationship but a real one.  I love you.  I don’t fake love you but I LOVE YOU. If you don’t like my room, we can get a wing and make it ours.  If you don’t want to be at the mansion, I will get a penthouse, a house, a mansion or whatever you want.” He mouth against her ear pouring out all the truth, the feelings he has been hiding.

 

“Do you really want me, Oliver?  Just me?” Felicity shows her vulnerability as she moves her head to look directly into his eyes.

 

“I want you and only you.  I have not felt attraction toward any other woman for a long time now.  If I am honest, long before the rouse.  Subconsciously I think I choose the fake relationship to get close enough to you so you would fall in love with me.  I know I am not good enough for you but I am trying to be.  The idea of you with someone else makes me sick to my stomach.  I want to tear that Barry from limb to limb because he touched you, make you laugh.  Can you learn to love me, Felicity?” Voice dropping with every word, eyes searching hers for answers, lips dripping with worry and sincerity.

 

"No" Oliver's heart falls into darkness with that one word.  He knew he was not good enough for her.

 "No, I can't learn to love you because I am already in love with you," For a minute the darkness was too strong but then her words penetrated it and his head pops up _.  Did she say she is in love with him?_

Seeing the look of despair on his face, she cups his face and tells him plainly and lovingly, “I LOVE YOU.  OLIVER JONAS QUEEN, I LOVE YOU.  I love you.  I will move in with you.  I don’t care where.  Your room, a wing, a penthouse or a tent, I don’t care.” Tears in his eyes, he kisses her.

 

Beep, beep, beep.  Felicity’s phone is beeping so loud.  Felicity reaches down and picks it up.  Keying in her security code, she sees a text and opens it.  The change in her body and face was instant. 

 

“Damn it.  Not again.”

 

In a tentative voice tinged with uncertainty, Oliver asks, “What is it?”  Turning her phone around for him to see, she hits a button.  A TMZ link with the scene from yesterday plays across the screen.  Internally screaming at himself for his behavior, Oliver reaches out blindly taking the phone out of her hands and replacing it with his.

 

"Don't leave me.  Don't get mad at me and realize how much better you can do.  Don't stop loving me," her face goes from annoyed to amazed.  The fear and horror is sketched into his skin and desperation are reflected in blue from his eyes.

 

Picking up the phone from the bed, putting it back on the nightstand and sliding close to him, she murmurs, “I won’t leave you and I can’t stop loving you.” His head drops down to her breast and she cuddles him as his eyes close.  Feeling the anxiety release with each caress, Felicity continues to say, “I love you.  It’s okay. We will work it out.”

 

 

 

That weekend was so perfect that Oliver did not want it to end.  Felicity took him to her lab to see what she was doing.  It was all gibberish to him but any sounds coming out of her mouth were sweet music to his ears.  He tried to understand.  She laughed.  He picks something up (that he shouldn't have). She put it back down.  He tried to ask a question.  She kissed him.  Felicity introduces him to Mr. Emory putting him on the list of approved visitors.  When she turns her head, Mr. Emory gives him a wink.  Oliver smiles at him brightly and gives him a silent high five.

 

A romantic dinner at a riverside restaurant.

Walking hand and hand through the park watching the kids play, couples talk and elderly gentlemen argue over a chessboard.

Spending the afternoon at the zoo where Felicity refused to go near the kangaroo but cooed at the pandas.

Coffee at Jitters, Felicity’s new obsession.

Categorizing and saving every bit of information on how to give pleasure to Felicity.

 Touch there and her back arches.

Suck there and she keens.

Finding out she likes just a little pain as he bites her breast as his tongue eases the pain and increases her moans.

The angle of his tongue and the spot that makes her come undone.

Seeing the darkening of her eyes when he held her hands over her head.

 

Then reality comes crashing down as Sunday night blends into Monday morning.  Oliver is awake staring at the ceiling wishing they were in Starling City when he hears her.

 

“You’re thinking too loud. I love you.  I want you.  No, Barry is not going to sweep me off my feet.  You already did that.  Yes, I will come back tonight to YOUR bed and YOUR body will be entering mine.”  He knows her palm can feel the changing of his heart under it as she speaks.  All the fears he has been mulling over erased with a single paragraph said in honest, simple words. 

 

“I love you.” Stopping his hand which started to drift down, she shakes her head.

 

“No, that will have to be tonight.  I have to shower and get ready.”  Giggling as he tries to catch her as she jumps out of bed and runs into the bedroom, Oliver finally takes a breath.

 

 

Oliver keeps his word to his new EA.  He does two Skype meetings, finishes reading several proposals using word to make notes to send back to Gerry and electronically signs so many lines he loses count.  Gerry is so efficient that Oliver has no worries.  Felicity picked a perfect replacement for him.  Taking a break, he makes a Skype call of a different nature.

 

"Speedy, hi" Thea wiggles her finger at him when he calls her the dreaded nickname.

 

 

“Hey, Ollie.  I see you made TMZ again.  Calling for help to get out of the dog house?” her twinkling eyes take the sting out of her sarcastic words.

 

“Haha.  No, you will be proud to know I took care of that myself.  I do have a favor to ask.” Seeing another head pop into the screen he waves and yells, “Hi Grammy.”

 

“I am so glad to hear you fixed that mess, Oliver.  Please refrain from that behavior again.” Grammy tells him in a stern voice.  Seeing his nod of acceptance, she smiles.

 

“So, the favor?” Thea breaks in and Oliver winks at her.

 

“I want to revamp the south wing.  You are the decorating genius and I wonder if you would supervise it?” Thea taps her fingers as confusion and joy crisscross her face.

 

“I will be happy to but why?  What is this about?”  Oliver gives a huge smile with a big hand clap.

 

“Felicity agreed to move in with me.  I don’t want to ask her to just move into my room.  I thought I would move her to the south wing and redecorate it as a surprise.” Grammy pushes Thea out of the screen.

 

“Oliver, that is wonderful.  Thea and I will start working on it right now.  We will call Blayze to get ideas to make it Felicity’s.  Maybe she has some pictures of Felicity’s townhouse.  Did you already tell your parents?  They will be thrilled.  This is so exciting.” Watching his grandmother taking over like he remembers when he was a boy gives Oliver a good feeling.  Thea pushes her grandmother, gently, out of the frame as Grammy giggles.

 

“Yes, we will get right on it.  By the time you are back in two weeks, it will be all ready.” They talk for a few more minutes until Oliver’s cell phone rings.  It is Gerry so he thanks them promising to call his parents before he hangs up.  Picking up the phone to talk to Gerry, Oliver feels a peace inside. 

 

 

 

Grammy and Thea make a Skype call to Blayze. 

 

“Operation Olicity took a turn for the better.  Oliver just called and Felicity agreed to move in with him.”  Thea tells her as Grammy nods her head in agreement.  A scream of glee can be heard from Blayze.

 

“That is fantastic.  Tell me more.  Where are they going to live?  What else, please.” Grammy laughs at Blayze pouting waiting for details.

 

“He called to ask us to redecorate the south wing.  Any thoughts of colors, etc?  Do you have any pictures of Felicity’s place now?  Any particular furniture, accessory or anything that she has always wanted but either could not afford or did not know how to get?” 

 

"You will need to set up an office for her.  Lots of space, huge desk for multiple screens, a bookcase for geek items which are in her office at her townhouse, don't worry about a chair because Felicity has a special one that she can bring and do not set up any computer equipment.  She will want to do that herself, for sure. Pictures of her townhouse just sent."

 

The three talked for another 30 minutes going over different color schemes and ideas before Blayze must go to her next patient.  Signing off they promised to talk that night after Thea places an order for the items they already agreed upon.

 

 

 

After his phone call with Gerry, Oliver has a thought.  He wants Felicity to be okay with him having this wing ready.  A surprise is great but he wants to make sure she is not upset or wants to do it herself.  Seeing it is lunch time, he sends her a text.

 

**OQ:  Are you busy?  I want to ask you something.**

**FS: I have time.  What is it?**

**OQ:  Would you be okay with me surprising you with a new redecorated south wing for us to move into?  Or do you want to do it yourself?**

**FS: Me, decorate?  No thank you.  Who is doing it?**

**OQ:  Grammy and Thea.  I expect they will recruit Blayze, too.**

**FS: Oliver that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.  Thank you.  Those three know me well so I am sure it will be great.  Probably way over the top but great.**

**OQ: Okay, I wanted to surprise you but I did not want to do it and have you be upset.**

**FS: I am not upset.  I am flattered and I love you.  Should get back to work.  See you tonight.**

That night, Felicity walked into the suite to see a table set up with wine and candles.  Oliver sat her down handing her a glass of wine.  Taking off her shoes, he starts to give her a deep foot rub.  Hearing the moan that escapes her mouth, he works over her toes one by one.  Finishing the right foot, he does the same to the left.

 

“Oh, that was too heavenly.  My feet hurt so badly.” Getting up on his knees, he unzips her dress laying it over the chair.

 

“Lay on your stomach.” His gravelly voice tells her as she complies. He gently kneads her neck working his way down.  She adjusts to help him when he starts to lift her slip off.  Then he manipulates her back until he gets all the knots out.  His fingers have just unsnapped her bra when a knock comes at the door. “Stay there.  It is probably dinner.”

 

Slipping her bra off, Felicity settled back down until loud voices break the calm.

 

“Listen, Larry, it is not okay for you to come to Felicity’s room when you want.  We are busy and Felicity is not properly dressed to receive visitors,” Oliver smugly tells him.

 

“I just want to check on her.  After your caveman behavior Friday and since I was out of the office today so I could not talk to her, I wanted to make sure you were not beating her up.” Barry snaps out.

 

“Beat her up?  Are you crazy?  I love her.  What kind of shit are you trying to start here?” snarling loudly until Felicity appears.  It is obvious she threw her dress back on quickly to pacify the men.  Oliver smirks at Barry when he sees his eyes skate over Felicity.

 

"Hi, Barry.  I missed you in the lab today.  What can I do for you?" Felicity asks in an untroubled voice.

 

“I wanted to make sure you are okay after Friday.  I tried to call you several times but was not able to get you.” Barry steps forward to check her over.

 

“I am sorry.  I turned my phone off and forgot to turn it back on.  I am fine.  Oliver apologized and everything is good.  I am sure he wants to say he is sorry to you also, don’t you babe?” Oliver does not want to apologize to this little weasel but the tone of her voice is soft but determined.  Plus, she called him babe right in front of this guy so okay.

 

Putting his hand out, Oliver forces the words out of his mouth. “I am sorry, Barry.  I let my temper get the best of me.  I am sure you can see why with you having your hands on my girl and all.  I hope we can let this go.”  Barry looks at his hand but refuses to take it.  Oliver sees the look of irritation on Felicity’s face and makes a gesture.  “I understand completely your reluctance to accept my apology.  I wish I could go back and make it go away.  I can try to sue TMZ but sadly that never helps.  Others have tried and it only makes it worse.  If it is any comfort, one of the Kardashians will make some dumb move or switch boyfriends and that will be the focus.” 

 

Seeing Felicity move closer to him, he opens his arms and she walks right into them.  “We were about to have dinner.  Would you like to join us?” Surprise all over her face, Felicity lays her head down on his shoulder.  Barry looks at the romantic setting for dinner and grits his teeth.

 

“No, I see you have it set up for two so I won’t intrude.  See you at work tomorrow, Felicity.” Oliver opens the door and shuts it firmly. 

 

When he turns around, Felicity has removed her dress and slip, standing in only her lacy undies.  His eyes widen as she saunters up to him putting her hands under his shirt as she lifts it. 

 

“You acted so reasonable and it was hot.  Take me over to the bed and let me show you how much I appreciate the gesture.”  Seeing the chance and taking it, Oliver lifts her up as his lips crash down on hers. 

 

 

****************

 

Thea, Grammy, and Blayze were having a ball.   The one thing Oliver requested was a full-sized mirror on the ceiling above the bed.  Thea’s face went bright red when he told her and Grammy laughed and gave him one of the cutest tries at a high five he ever saw. 

 

The office was huge with a large L shaped desk, a wall unit to match the mahogany desk, a sitting area with a couch, chairs, and tables.

 

In the master bedroom, over the fireplace is a 60-inch tv, the king size bed is set up as a canopy bed but instead of material at the top, there is a full-sized mirror.  The bed is situated not far from the sliding glass doors that go out to the balcony.   The dropped ceiling has accent lighting with a switch to lower it down gradually.  Cream satin sheets with a patchwork quilt that Grammy made years ago was on the bed with colorful throw pillows.  The room has a sitting area with a cream leather chaise lounge and recliner chairs, with a Victorian end table set with lamps.   

 

The master bathroom has a Jacuzzi tub that could fit 3 people, a standalone shower with a bench and 11 shower heads, a dual sink and a toilet with a bidet.

 

The suite had six more-bedroom ensuites with baths all decorated in style and taste.  Oliver's clothes and other personal belongs were moved into the wing.  Movers were sent to Felicity's townhouse to pack up all her personal belongings, computers, screens and those were moved into the suite with her clothes hung up next to Oliver's.

 

Thea and Grammy spoke to Blayze daily and showed her the progress made in the wing to get her approval.  Grammy lovingly put the handmade quilt on the bed the day that Oliver and Felicity were scheduled to come home.

 

 

The two weeks in Central City went by quickly between learning the project and spending time with Oliver.  They had become very close during the time spent together.  Oliver was right when he said TMZ was not interested in a happy and devoted Oliver Queen but their pictures were taken and there was a small blurb on TMZ stating the couple was back together and another reference to Felicity being a hot girlfriend.

 

The family was happy to have them home and dinner was filled with questions about the project from Robert.  Thea and Grammy were excited for the couple to see their new home.

 

“So, Thea, are you and Grammy giving us the grand tour?” Oliver teasingly asks them regarding the wing.

 

"Nope, Grammy and I decided to let you go see everything for yourselves, get settled in and tell us tomorrow what a totally awesome job we did," Thea announces proudly as Grammy looks on.

 

“I am sure it is fantastic and I can’t wait to see it.  Thank you both so much for doing so much for us.  I can’t believe you moved all my stuff for me.  I hate moving so that is one chore I am glad was done.” Drinking her wine, Felicity admits.

 

After the family has their time together, Oliver decides it is time.

 

"We had a long day so we are going to go upstairs now.  Thank you for everything." Felicity runs to hug everyone as Oliver inches toward the door.  Felicity can see by his nervous rubbing of fingers, his anxious expression, and his stance that he wants to get upstairs.   It hits her as she goes up the stairs that she is taking a big life step.  Moving in with Oliver Queen.  In her wildest dreams she could never imagine saying those words but she is walking up to her wing of the Queen mansion.  Somehow, she thinks she will wake up and find out she is just the secretary again. 

 

Walking into the sitting room, Felicity stops and just stares.  The room is beautiful.  Comfortable, classy and

 

"We do and I plan to make great use out of both the tub and shower.  I cannot wait to get you in those with me." Once again, her thoughts don't stay in her head.  Now different thoughts of her being in that shower with Oliver naked are running through her head!  "Yes, I can't wait for that either but I have a surprise in the bedroom."

 

Oliver pulls her over to a king size canopy bed showing her the top of the canopy.  A mirror, is that a mirror over the bed?  Looking over to Oliver she sees his eyes darken and his tongue peeks out of his mouth.  Looking up at the mirror she notices something that starts her crying.

 

“Felicity honey, what is wrong?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Adjusting to the Queen lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to @victoriapolicity for the lovely art. I also want to thank all of the readers. You have been my inspiration. I made a decision about this fic. Normally I would end this off with a sweet Olicity ending but I decided to take this one further. I have never gone past the wedding part in any of my stories but I want to continue this to the next stages of their lives. However, I am currently writing six WIP plus doing a major co-write story that will be coming in a few months so I can not give this next section the attention it deserves at this time. I am putting it on a temporary hiatus until I can devote more time to it. A few months and then I will continue their journey forward. This is the perfect time since the relationship is at the right moment. If we had any more issues, it would just be filler and I don't do that so here is the short but wrap up chapter for the first journey. Hope you enjoy it.

 

 

Previously

 

Oliver pulls her over to a king size canopy bed showing her the top of the canopy.  A mirror, is that a mirror over the bed?  Looking over to Oliver she sees his eyes darken and his tongue peeks out of his mouth.  Looking up at the mirror she notices something that starts her crying.

 

“Felicity honey, what is wrong?”

 

 

“Oliver, that quilt on the bed was made by Grammy.  Did you decide to put it on the bed, or did she?” Oliver is confused.  Is she crying about the quilt?  Doesn’t she like it?  That seems unlike the Felicity he fell in love with. 

 

"I'm sorry, honey, but the only thing I added to this was the mirror.  I want the mirror over our bed.  The rest was Thea, Grammy, and Blayze.  Don't you like the quilt?  We can get something else if you want." Oliver sees the look of horror on Felicity's face.

 

“No, maybe, no, I love the quilt.  Grammy made that for you when you were a young boy to give to you and your wife, Oliver.  Do you think Thea put it on accidentally?  Maybe we should fold it up nicely and put it over on the couch.  Thea can put it back where she got it from." Felicity is pacing around the room as she tells Oliver about the quilt.

 

"Felicity, first, I doubt Thea did this accidentally or without Grammy's approval.  Grammy loves you and has been trying to show me what an idiot I am for months.  Second, I love you and we live together so don't you think it will lead to marriage?" Oliver asks her timidity now asking himself if that is what she even wants.  In his mind's eye, he can see Queen Manor decorated _.  A nervous groom waiting for his beautiful bride to arrive.  His first glance at Felicity stops his heart (most looks at Felicity do that to him anyway) as she walks toward him in her white dress.  Blayze will probably be maid of honor with Thea in the wedding party.  Yes, he sees it so clearly and he wants that more than anything but does Felicity?_

Startled, Felicity stops pacing to stare at him. “Lead to marriage? You might want to marry me? I mean, someday, not today, maybe you did not mean it that way, um, did you mean marry me? Three, two, one.” That is all the confirmation Oliver needs.  Like a lion roaring in the jungle, he pounces on Felicity dragging her down to the bed.

 

“Yes, marry you.  Who else would I marry?” Oliver jokes as he pushes the hair from her face.  Seeing Felicity look up at the mirror, he smiles a wicked grin. “Do you like it?”

 

“Um, what is it for?” Felicity’s eyes never left the mirror but Oliver can see her fully in the reflection.

 

“Let me show you as I whisper it in your ear, okay?” Leaning over so his mouth is next to her ear his breath glosses over her making her shudder. “We can watch ourselves make love.  Like a camera that is only seen by us.  You can see how fantastic you look when you climax. Watch as I make you come undone with my mouth and fingers.  See our bodies tangled together,” Oliver’s tongue sweeps out to lick her neck and ear.  Felicity moans looking into the mirror but suddenly she stops him.

 

“The quilt.  No, we must take the quilt off in case it was a mistake.  We can’t do that on the quilt,” Oliver is not sure which emotion is stronger – amusement or annoyance.  They scramble off the bed and Oliver helps her to gently fold the quilt and place it on the couch.  Oliver is sure Grammy meant for this quilt to be on this bed but he is anxious to continue what they started.  And they can have the silk sheets rubbing against their bare skin.

 

Once the precious quilt is protected, Oliver slowly starts to undress Felicity kissing down her body as he does.  When she is standing naked in front of him, he steps away to take his clothes off.  Picking her up once they are both naked he lays her down on the sheets. 

 

“Oh, what are these sheets, is this silk?” She asks as she caresses the fabric beneath her fingertip making Oliver jealous that her hands are not doing that to him instead.   Opening her legs to fit his shoulders, Oliver knows the way to regain her attention as his mouth touches her clit. 

 

“Look at the mirror, Felicity.  Watch my mouth on you.  See how much I love your taste.  View the licking and sucking and the way your body reacts.” Felicity’s eyes meet his in the mirror as he continues.  Feeling sinful as she has this handsome man eating her out as she watches it does not take long for Felicity to let go. 

 

Moving up her body he enters her and bottoms out.  With her pulsing from her organism, it does not take long for both to reach for the stars. 

 

"I love you so much.  It is hard to believe you live with me.  You will be in this bed every night with me. How did I get to be so lucky?" Oliver admits as his arms held her tightly.

“I love you, too.  You finally saw me,” Felicity told him with a smile but the slump of her shoulders and the sadness in her eyes told a different story.

 

“I always saw you but I was too stupid to know what to do.  You are perfect and I was a jackass for not coming to my senses sooner.  That won’t happen again.” This time the smile reaches her eyes also.  Thinking of Carter and Barry, he acknowledges how close he was to never having this.  That is something that he will never let happen.  Holding her in his arms as he falls asleep is heavenly.

 

The next morning, he wakes up and finds the bed empty.  For a second he thinks this was all just a dream and he is alone again.  Then he sees the bathroom door closed.  Walking into the bathroom, he finds Felicity in the tub full of bubbles.  Laying back with her eyes closed she has not noticed him.  He quietly puts his foot on the other side of the tub.  Opening her eyes to see him, she smiles.

 

“Hi,” moving to give him room to step in, she sighs.

 

“Hey, what did I tell you about waking up alone?  That is not a habit I want to start.  The first thing I want to see when I open my eyes is some part of you,” reaching over he kisses her.  Felicity straddles his lap her hand positioning him at her center. 

 

“I always wanted to make love in a tub.  It looks so fun in the movies,” soon all you can hear are moans until you hear two voices yell out “Oliver” and “Felicity”.

 

 

They get ready and go downstairs hand in hand.  Reaching the dining room, they find the family assembled. 

 

“Good morning,” Robert and Moira both tell them at the same time.  Sitting down and pouring coffee for him and Felicity, Oliver replies, “Great. How about you?”

 

Grammy looks at Felicity, “How did you like your new living quarters?” as she sips her coffee.  Thea is eating her pancake piled with strawberries as she watches on.

 

“Thank you so much.  It is so perfect.  Words cannot express how much I appreciate it.  I think there may have been a mistake, however, in the bedding.” Felicity starts hesitantly.

“A mistake?  Don’t you like the silk sheets?” Felicity quickly corrects that assumption by exclaiming, “Oh, no.  I love the sheets.  Honestly, I love everything about the room.  I just noticed your special quilt on the bed.  I know it was made for a very special occasion and I am sorry to say it was put in our room,” nervously Felicity fiddles with her silverware looking down at her coffee cup.

 

“Felicity, there was no mistake.  I personally put that quilt on the bed.  It is exactly where it belongs,” Grammy tells her confidently as Felicity’s head pops up in shock.

 

“You put it on our bed yourself?  It was not there by mistake?” Felicity stammers out as Thea nods her head.

 

"Of course.  Where else would it be?  I made one for Oliver and one for Thea.  Both to be given when they found the person they would marry.  I know Oliver is a bit slow on the take," Oliver protests that but Grammy shoos him with her hand up, "As I was saying, I know Oliver is a bit dense but I believe he finally knows how lucky he is and how much he loves you.  That quilt belongs unless you don't like it?"

 

Tears in her eyes, Felicity responds, “Don’t like it?  I love it.  I was not sure if it was supposed to be in there but I cherish it so much,” standing up she walks over to kiss Grammy on the cheek.  Smiling at Thea she kisses her cheek also thanking them both.  Moira and Robert watch the scene with smiles as Robert holds out his hand and Moira takes it.  Oliver feels his throat close as emotions overwhelm him.  His family around the table accepting, no not just accepting but embracing, Felicity as a member. 

 

 

 

 

 

On their six-month anniversary, Gerry calls Felicity’s EA.  After reminding Debbie the day, Felicity’s EA goes into her office making Felicity look up from the computer. 

 

"Ms. Smoak, you need to go to Mr. Queen's office right away." Pointing to the door with something on her face that Felicity can't figure out, Debbie's usually calm exterior is not aggravated.  Not wanting to upset her normally super-efficient EA any more than she already is, Felicity gets up from her desk.

 

When she gets off the elevator, she greets Gerry, who also seems to be excited today.  What is it?  Something in the water or air?  Indicating she should go right in, Felicity opens the door to Oliver’s office.

 

“You summoned me?” Felicity asks him with raised eyebrows. 

 

“Yes, I did.  Would you please sit on this couch so I can tell you exactly why you were asked to come here?” Moving from behind his desk, Oliver is serious with a stiff posture and his face completely blank.  Felicity sits down apprehensively.   Is there something wrong with her division?  Since she took over the R&D department a few months ago, she felt things were going smoothly but is there something she missed?

 

Sitting down next to Oliver, he takes her hand.  She nervously brushes down her skirt as she waits.

 

“Is something wrong with the division?”  She finally asks him in concern.

 

“No, there is something wrong in my world but it is not with your division.  That is so perfect.  It is not with QC.  It is with me.” Picking up her hand and placing a kiss on her palm, Oliver continues. “I find I need more in life.  I know this is hard to believe with all the money and prestige being a Queen brings.”

 

Suddenly he drops to his knee and fumbles into his suit pocket finally bringing out a ring.  It was the most gorgeous ring Felicity had ever seen.  She was so stunned she almost missed what Oliver was saying.

 

“Would you make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my wife?”  Wait what?  Was he asking her to marry him?  Dropping down on the ground in front of him, she places her hands on his face, tears streaming down her face and says, “yes”.

 

 


End file.
